


BTTF2: The Next Radical Adventure

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: After coming back home to good old 1985, Atticus, Cherry, Lionel, Mo, Sabrina, and Thor revisit Hill Valley after recollecting the time Sabrina made a Time Ball which sent them back to the 1960's. While visiting, they end up going with Marty and Jennifer to save the couple's future children in 2015 as well as a surprise return to 1955 all in the same adventure and get back in time.
Relationships: Marty McFly/Jennifer Parker





	1. Inna Gadda Sabrina Part 1

**_PREVIOUSLY..._ **

In a parallel reality that took place during the 1980's, Cherry and her friends joined forces with Marty McFly, becoming unexpected friends when they traveled back in time to the 1950's and had to make sure Marty's parents got together. But since things have more-or-less improved for them all, they've pretty much got their own hoo-ha to deal with after such a massive adventure...

Everyone soon sat comfortably and made sure that Darla felt at home as Atticus decided to put on My Little Pony for his new little sister.

"So, you adopted a kid?" Cherry asked Atticus's parents.

"We thought it would be a nice experience for Atticus," Emily smiled. "Also, Darla said she wanted a break from her... Uh... Old home."

"...Was she abused?" Cherry asked in concern.

"She didn't say, but she says she feels a lot happier with us in her life," Patrick smiled. "You know, she was in that _Goonies_ film."

"I was the Smurfette of _The Goonies_." Darla said as she turned her head briefly before she kept watching the TV.

"Ohhhhh." The kids replied with a nod.

Lionel and Thor were nearby, playing with an assortment of action figures since Darla had commandeered the television for the time being. Patrick and Emily soon talked in the kitchen as everyone got comfortable.

"I hope Marty will be okay," Atticus said. "I kinda miss him already."

"We just saw him," Cherry rolled her eyes. "I think we had enough time-travel with the DeLorean and the Time Ball."

"You just had to remind me of that." Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm certain that Marty will be fine," replied Lionel. "Besides, we may as well... Wait, Time Ball?"

"Don't you remember?" Sabrina asked. "That Time Ball that Salem accidentally swallowed and we ended up back in the 60's."

"...I guess The Witch's Council turning back time struck again..." Lionel shrugged.

"What's this about a Time Ball?" Darla asked them, more interested in what they said than her cartoon.

"Oh, uh, it's big kid stuff," Cherry shrugged innocently. "You wouldn't understand."

"Cherry!" The group scolded.

"I don't know if we should tell her or not." Cherry shrugged at them which was why she said that.

"Look, we'll explain to her at a later time," Lionel replied. "Maybe we could get a flashback, for anyone who wasn't familiar with that situation?"

"But still..." Cherry said. "Anyway... It started one day in school after Sabrina told us about an interesting dinner she had with her aunts and Salem."

* * *

**Flashback**

"So Aunt Hilda was complaining about a pair of pants from the 60's that she couldn't wear and she missed them a lot," Sabrina said to the others. "Landlubbers, the classic bell-bottom pants that she wore at San Francisco bean in the Summer of love, during the Age of Aquarius in the 1960's."

"Oh, right!" Cherry smirked. "Peace, love, and no bathing."

"That's what I said!" Sabrina nodded. "Then Aunt Zelda said that she threw them out... I wish I could help out somehow."

"Quiet!" Mr. Kraft complained as he soon came into the classroom which made the students quiet down, but they looked dismayed to see him and Cherry began to feel like taking back everything she said about the man after meeting a man like Strickland, but that quickly changed as he explained why he was there and what would happen. "I would say good morning, but I work in a public high school so there are no good mornings for me."

"Loser!" One student coughed in the background.

"Heard it," Mr. Kraft glared before he soon took out a notepad. "Now, your English teacher, Mrs. Riley, had her baby last night. So she will be on maternity leave for the next six weeks. Thank you, Principal Bleachstain. Anyway, I will be taking over the class for her while she breastfeeds and 'bonds'. Starting tomorrow there will be a quiz every day." he then announced.

The students groaned at that news.

"And tomorrow's will be on the first three chapters of _'The Waging of War'_ by General Heinrich von Schlick." Mr. Kraft then continued.

Sabrina raised her hand to speak up. "But we were studying Emily Dickinson."

Mr. Kraft gave a smug sneer. "Well then, I got here just in time, didn't I?" he retorted.

* * *

Later, in the lunchroom, Harvey and Thor sat with their lunches; Sabrina, Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Lionel came to the table with 7 copies of _'The Waging of War'_ , all of which were unceremoniously dumped onto the table.

"'The Waging of War'... 651 pages of blood, sweat, and blood." Cherry wheezed, as Sabrina handed one to Harvey.

"At least we only hafta read the first three chapters." The brown-haired boy stated.

"It only has _four_ chapters." Sabrina replied.

"Melon again!" A girl complained, coming over, who was Valerie Birkhead, a new transfer student who was friends of the group, though mostly Sabrina. "When do they change the yogurt flavors at this school?"

"It's almost criminal!" Maritza added.

"Well, one day last year they changed it to pistachio." Harvey remarked.

"No, we _thought_ it was pistachio," Sabrina corrected. "It turned out the machine just needed cleaning."

"Erm... Excuse me, Miss... Miss...?" Cherry called to the lunch lady who had a hard name to pronounce and she didn't want to risk mispronouncing it.

"Mrs. Poupiepenz," The lunch lady replied firmly almost like she hated just the sight of interacting with a teenager. "It's French."

"Oh, well, er, we were just wondering if it might be possible to, maybe, get some new flavors in the yogurt machine?" Cherry suggested, trying to stay as brave as possible as the woman was a bit firm and grouchy.

Mrs. Poupiepenz then poured the dregs of her coffee into Cherry's yogurt. "There ya go. Mocha." she then said.

"...Gee, thanks." Cherry muttered.

"Why do we bother expressing our opinions when no one ever listens to us?" asked Sabrina.

"It's completely bogus!" Lionel agreed as Libby Chessler strolled by.

"Maybe it's your voices. They make a sound only other freaks can hear." The snotty girl remarked as Cherry flipped her off.

* * *

Later, in Algebra class, Mrs. Quick was writing on the chalkboard as the bell rang. The kids immediately started gathering their things, as Mrs. Quick turned.

"Class! Don't forget to visit the College Fair this week," The teacher spoke up. "Everyone can have a rewarding career regardless of color or gender, but not if you're an uneducated dolt. So please think of this as a week of discovery and not just an excuse to miss class."

In the hallway, Sabrina was walking with Valerie before she met up with the others.

"So how about you doing a follow-up article on college week for the paper?" asked Valerie. "You know like which booths were the most popular, who's going where..."

"Which booths had the best snacks?" asked Sabrina, deadpan.

"Boy, you really don't flee from controversy, do you?" queried Valerie.

"Y'know Val, I've been meaning to tell you you're doing a great job as editor," Sabrina told her friend. "You're really confident."

"Really? Could you tell my mom?" asked Valerie.

"Aww, Val..." Cherry said softly.

"Which college do you wanna go to?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"I dunno," Cherry shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not sure if I even wanna _go_ to college."

"Well, I'd love to go to school to become a detective," Atticus smiled. "It's always been a dream of mine."

"Honestly? I'm just gonna try and get it all right in high school," Lionel said. "But I honestly don't want to attend college. K-to-12 is school enough for me, thanks."

"I'm thinking about it too, but I would love to help out animals, so I might look at trade or vocational school in animal care." Mo shrugged.

They soon came to the gym to at least support Sabrina.

* * *

The College Fair was in full swing with booths all around.

Mrs. Quick decided to led Sabrina over to one of the booths. "This is the young lady I was telling you about," she then said to one of the college recruiters as the smart young man stood up and shook the teenage witch's hand. "My star Algebra 2 student: Sabrina Spellman."

"Your check's in the mail." Sabrina laughed fondly to Mrs. Quick.

"Huh?" Mrs. Quick asked before she laughed and now understood that that was a joke before she left and decided to leave Sabrina to the college recruiter.

"So Sabrina, you've thought about Franklin Lee?" The college recruiter asked the student, handing her a brochure. "It's one of the oldest colleges in America. A very long tradition of academic excellence."

"Hey, and look at all the brick buildings." Sabrina smiled as she looked at the brochure.

"Well, Franklin Lee provides a fine education and turns out leaders." The college recruiter smiled.

"Being a leader sounds good." Sabrina smiled back.

"Why don't you take home one of our packets?" The college recruiter advised. "I think you might be Franklin Lee material.

"Cool... If you really mean that, can I have a bumper sticker?" Sabrina replied.

"Don't get overwhelmed, Brina." Cherry whispered in concern.

* * *

**_LATER, AT THE SPELLMAN HOUSE..._ **

Sabrina and the others were at the table with their assigned reading.

Salem was also there, but he was reading the label on a cat food can. "'One can for breakfast, one can for lunch, then corn for dinner'? I think I'd rather get locked in the dishwasher again..." he grumbled, before glancing at the group. "Sabrina, my love..."

"No!" Sabrina replied. "And I know you ate my lip balm!"

Just then, Zelda and Hilda came downstairs.

"Let it go, it was a pair of pants." said Zelda.

But Hilda was adamant. "They were my favorite pair of pants that I've ever owned!" she protested.

Zelda cast a little spell and handed Hilda two halves of a vinyl record.

"I am _not_ being a broken record," The brunette retorted. "Those were my favorite pair of pants!"

"Hello, children," Zelda waved before she got a look at what they were reading. "Oh, _The Waging of War_."

Sabrina looked confused. "Funnier than I would've thought..."

"General Heinrich Von Schlick," Hilda gave a dismissive snort. "What a loser he was..."

"You knew him?" asked Thor.

"I dated him," Hilda replied, disdainfully. "Oh, he could take over a country. He couldn't pick up a check."

"Of course you dated him..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "Hilda, I'm convinced that you're attracted to men with great power and responsibility."

"Well, yeah, it's pretty enticing," Hilda smiled bashfully. "Drell's also coming over later."

The group looked nervous about that, especially Sabrina.

"I really think he and I are getting along again," Hilda smiled. "He's even thought about moving in since he currently lives in his parents' basement."

Cherry snickered suddenly before cracking up laughing.

"Cherry!" Hilda pouted.

"Hilda!" Cherry smirked.

"Hey, uh, is that Quizmaster coming over?" Atticus soon asked.

Albert the Quizmaster who was a witch who occasionally came over to the Spellman house to help Sabrina train and pass a test so that she could get her Witch's License which gives full access to the power of magic and has the right to vote in The Other Realm elections.

"Yes, he should be over soon, so Sabrina, remember to finish your Witch School and Mortal School homework and of course, your friends can help out." Zelda advised.

"Thanks, Zelda." The group smiled at the redheaded witch woman.

Zelda waved as she left the room.

"All I'm saying is that _GoBots_ are gonna be the top robot cartoon of the decade." Thor said.

"Dude, _Transformers_ blows that hoo-ha outta the water," replied Lionel. "Let's be honest: Hanna-Barbera isn't exactly the best choice for animating a cartoon show based on a toyline of shifting cyborgs. And _Transformers_ tends to take more risks when it comes to storytelling, whereas for _GoBots_ , it's a cliché storm."

Just then, the Quizmaster let himself in through the linen closet door just as Sabrina came upstairs carrying her book and her school bag. He didn't see her, he was a little distracted talking on his cellular phone.

"Lemme talk to your supervisor." Quizmaster said.

"Hey, time for another check on my magic?" asked Sabrina.

Quizmaster covered the receiver with his hand. "Hmm? Oh yeah, yeah I guess. I'm trying to get my landlord." he replied.

"You have a landlord?" asked Sabrina.

"What did you think, I lived in a magic lamp?" asked Quizmaster.

"Actually, I did." Sabrina replied.

"What happened?" Mo asked. "Did a genie kick you out?"

"I gotta take this." Quizmaster said as he left the room to take the call.

Sabrina soon got her books ready as she got comfortable with her friends and Cherry lay on the bed before Thor jumped and landed on it on his stomach before Cherry yelped as she bounced off of the bed from Thor's weight and suddenly fell back down, shivering and trembling.

"Sorry, Cherry." Thor smiled bashfully.

"That's okay..." Cherry coughed. "Just warn me next time you do that."

"So, what's up?" Sabrina asked her magic tutor.

"I have a mouse in my apartment." Quizmaster explained.

Atticus looked dumbfounded. "So why don't you just catch it and set it free outside?" he then asked.

"It's an Other Realm mouse," Quizmaster explained. "Try 275 pounds. Not everybody is a wannabe Hercules, Wiccan Boy."

"I'd like to see its exercise wheel." Sabrina snorted.

"Okay, look, your assignment is to brew up something from the new home-supplement to your magic book." Quizmaster then told Sabrina as he was still on hold and magicked up a book on Sabrina's desk.

Sabrina then picked up the book and read the title aloud. "'Brewing and Concocting with Two Hot Tomales'?"

"Yes. Spells that not only work, but have a lovely presentation." Quizmaster nodded.

Thor picked up the book. "Uncle told me about this book," he then said. "It's a cookbook! A **COOKBOOK**!"

"Hahaha, The Head of the Council's nephew is _sooo_ funny..." Quizmaster rolled his eyes. "Just don't make your uncle vaporize me if you feel offended by my sarcasm."

"I'm not stupid, Albert." Thor smirked.

"Yeah, he's definitely more perceptive than he lets on," Lionel replied.

Sabrina took the book and left the Quizmaster to his rodent problem.

* * *

In the dining room, Sabrina and the others were reading their newly-obtained literature.

"'Time-Ball'?" asked Sabrina. "What's a Time-Ball?"

To her surprise the book answered, or rather, one of the two women in the picture answered. "That's one of our favorite recipes!"

"We learned it on our trip to Atlantis!" said the other.

"So what does a Time-Ball taste like?" asked Lionel.

"You don't eat it." said the first woman.

"You hold it and your surroundings become whatever decade you think of." added the other.

"Cool." Cherry replied as Sabrina pressed the button on Zelda's Lab-top, opening it up.

"Hey, remember those Snakeskin tacos?" asked the first woman.

"Hmm, yum!" agreed her friend.

Mo looked queasy at the mention of Snakeskin Tacos.

"Yeah, how delicious." Cherry snarked.

"I want that mouse out," Quizmaster complained as he sat at Sabrina's desk, still on the phone. "Now he makes long-distance phone calls, he listens to my CDs and retro records, doesn't put them away and he chewed a hole in my couch. Oh, he denies it, but I know it was him. Whether he contributes to the rent or not is beside the point."

Sabrina soon finished up the Time Ball and showed her friends.

"Ugh! It smells like sardines!" Cherry complained.

"Well if it smells like sardines, then you made it right." The second woman smiled at the teenage witch.

"Thanks for your help," Sabrina smiled back as she quickly closed the back to shut the chattering Tamales up. "Okay, I guess I can go get Aunt Hilda's jeans. 60's, here I come." she then said as she held the Time Ball and thought about a couple of decades ago.

The ball released its magic, stretching tentacles back to a bygone era of psychedelia, free love and music festivals, tail fins and chrome, England winning at soccer. It wrapped the tentacles around it and drags it back by mean force. It was not a case of Sabrina going back in time, but of time coming forward to catch up until the here and now it was the 1960's.

* * *

Everything was much the same if you don't count the decor that is sporting a certain Andy Warhol touch, and Sabrina's dress sense along with her friends. The long white caftan with red embroidered trim and the psychedelic headscarf that holds back her long blonde hair and the others wore more mostly the same clothes.

"Groovy!" The group smiled as they took a look around.

The Quizmaster entered still on the phone. although the phone is no longer the brick-sized mobile but a white dial-up with a long lead. The spell appeared to have affected everyone as he now sported an enormous afro and sideburns, with a tie-dye shirt he stole from Hendrix. "Made a Time-Ball, huh? Guess you passed." he then asked Sabrina before he held out his hand.

Sabrina then gave him a low-five, or rather, gave him some skin.

"Got a fro-pick?" Quizmaster then asked.

Sabrina shook her head.

"C'mon, let's, like, get to the shop and pick up your aunt's pants." Cherry said to Sabrina.

"Solid!" Thor chuckled. "You made a rhyme."

Cherry rolled her eyes with a smirk as they all took off.

* * *

**_LATER..._ **

The group walked into a hippie's shop, where multicolored fabrics coated the walls, with bongos, candles, crystals, & carvings all on display in a haze of scented joysticks.

Sabrina picked a pair of jeans from the rack: 30-inch flares liberally patched with colorful flowers. "Like, totally groovy." she chuckled.

"Two decades and they'll be totally grody," Lionel chuckled as the jeans were taken to the counter.

"I'd like to buy these pants." Sabrina told the hippie clerk.

"Far-out," The dude grinned. "I'd be happy to barter if you have any sketches or poetry."

"All we have is money." said Atticus.

"Wow, that's such a metaphor." The clerk chuckled, but he was more than willing to take it.

They soon came back into the Spellman dining room.

"Well, that's the end of an era." Mo said to the others.

"Yeah, let's go home." Sabrina nodded as she held the Time Ball and sent them back home to the proper decade.

Everything was back the way it was, except for the jeans slung over Sabrina's arm.

"Wow! Customs was a breeze." Sabrina said.

* * *

In the kitchen, Drell, Hilda, and Zelda are sat at the table sipping coffee.

"Thanks for letting me come over," Drell said to Hilda and Zelda. "I need a break, especially with dealing with Della."

"Hopefully she's gone forever," Hilda replied. "Either way, our linen closet door is always open unless you wanna move in."

"...Well, I-" Drell paused thoughtfully.

"Look!" Sabrina beamed as she entered from the dining room with her friends and the jeans.

"My pants!" Hilda gasped. "How did you get them-"

"Time Ball." The others interrupted.

"Oh, I wondered why we were in the 60's a minute ago?" Zelda remarked.

"So everyone knew the time changed?" Cherry asked, scratching her head.

"No, only witches and other magical creatures like Lionel," Zelda explained. "Mortals are under the spell."

"But it was nice to drink Tab again." Hilda smiled.

"And to remember inner peace and love," Drell added as he grinned at her. "Like when we decided to check out Woodstock together."

"I wonder if there's any left? Check the cabinet." Zelda then said, opening the kitchen cabinet with her pointer finger.

Sabrina went to check for a soda that was well past its sell-by date.

"Salem, that's enough!" Patch's voice scolded.

"Don't preach to _me_ , Fido!" Salem hissed.

"How sad is this?" asked Sabrina, turning around with an overweight black cat in her arms and a tin of Bernard's Chili with Beans.

"Darned canned chili," fumed Salem. "Here's my Christmas list: can-opener!"

"But you wouldn't be able to use a can-opener." stated Hilda.

"To hit you with!" Salem retorted.

* * *

A little while later, Sabrina was in her bedroom, doing some last calls before going to bed. "I'm on page 270; how about you, Harvey?" she asked. "19? Maybe we should hang up. I'll see you tomorrow… Read! And turn off ESPN!"

The group soon went to get some sleep themselves.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Cherry said as she sat on the sill of her bedroom window.

"I know, but it's worth it," Lionel replied as he sat next to her. "It's late, so I guess I better go home and get some sleep."

"Good night, Lionel." Cherry nodded as she went to go to her bed while Lionel climbed down his ladder which he used to talk to her and visit her in her bedroom most of the time.

However, as everyone went to go to sleep, things were going to change in the morning as Salem caught a whiff of the Time Ball and fell asleep watching a Mod Squad 1960's marathon.


	2. Inna Gadda Sabrina Part 2

The next morning soon came as Cherry's alarm clock rang and she slammed it and turned it off before she yawned and pulled back her covers and went to her bathroom and came up to the mirror to see her back in her 1960's outfit and suddenly screamed out.

"Cherry?" Mrs. Butler's voice called from downstairs. "Is that you?"

"Oh, yes, Mom, it's just a spider!" Cherry replied nervously before glaring in the mirror. "A spider that's stuck in the wrong decade... Sabrina Spellman, you are a dead witch the next time I see you!" she said firmly, thinking Sabrina had something to do with this as she was back in the 60's somehow.

Just then, there was a knocking at the door. Cherry opened it, and there was Lionel, dressed in a version of the Bat-Mite costume that was inspired by Adam West's Batman suit.

"I take it you're not the only one who's aware of our situation?" he asked, in an Adam West-esque voice.

"What is going on?" Cherry crossed her arms. "I'm gonna get Sabrina for this."

"Why do you think Sabrina did this?" Lionel asked.

"Why do I think Sabrina did this?" Cherry repeated, mocking slightly. "She made that Time Ball and sent us in this decade in the first place!"

"Well, we can at least find out ourselves," replied Lionel. "For all we know, somebody could've stolen the Time Ball."

"Hmm..." Cherry narrowed her eyes a bit.

Lionel soon climbed down his ladder that was beside the Butler house which was how he always visited Cherry since none of them owned cellular phones and those were for business people. Cherry and Lionel looked around as Greendale was affected by the 1960's spell and even Atticus, Mo, and Thor, though they were unaffected by the oblivion that came from the spell.

"I should've known I was born in a van," Mo commented. "It was fate, wasn't it?"

"I dunno about that, Mo, but I think we should get to the Spellman house." Cherry replied.

"Quickly, my friends, we must go!" Lionel declared as he ran off towards the Spellman house while humming the 60's Batman theme.

Thor ate some popcorn on the way as Sabrina was having a crisis of her own.

* * *

In the Spellman kitchen. Drell, Hilda, and Zelda are sat cross-legged on cushions at the low kitchen table having breakfast. Zelda sports a low cut blue-spotted long dress with matching headband and even had tiny blue Elton John glasses with a starred necklace. Hilda wears her hip-hugger bells along with an Afghan and plenty of beads and a moon crescent necklace. Drell appeared to be wearing a vest with tight pants that almost looked like jeans and was barefoot and wore a peace medallion, which seemed ironic considering the kind of person he was.

"This wheat-germ is excellent," Zelda smiled as she ate with her sister. "I really feel it invigorating my chi."

"Forget your chi!" Drell complained. "What is this crap? I! WANT! MEAT!"

"You'll eat your wheat-germ and like it!" Hilda glared at him. "You come to _my_ house, you abide by _my_ rules and _my_ menu!"

Drell screamed as he began to tear at his hair before he started screaming swears into his backpack. Lionel and the others came inside as Drell finished up.

"Whatever caused this... FIX IT," The warlock hissed. "I wanna go back to the 80's, where I can eat meat and not be shamed for it, **ESPECIALLY NOT BY MY GIRLFRIEND!** "

The group grinned nervously and backed away slowly from him.

Sabrina entered in a rush down the stairs. She was plumped for a beige sweater and skirt, Suede knee boots and a fringed smock and a headband to keep her long hair off her face completed her outfit. "Something's wrong." she warned her family.

"Darn right it's wrong!" Cherry glared at Sabrina.

"Something's only wrong if you believe it's wrong." Hilda advised.

"Heavy." Zelda nodded.

"Sabrina, we think it's beautiful you're playing with the Time-Ball again." Hilda smiled.

" _I_ DON'T!" Drell snapped.

"I haven't!" Sabrina cried out. "That's what's wrong, whether we believe it's wrong or not. The Time-Ball's missing."

"Oh... You lost it?" Cherry asked with wide eyes. "...I-I didn't know."

"I had it with me last night, but now it's gone!" Sabrina panicked.

"So I was right!" Lionel replied. "Someone stole the Time Ball! But who could it be?"

Everybody shared gazes on each other.

"Whoever it is, I'm going to tear apart." Drell glowered.

"No, you're not." Hilda sighed.

* * *

They soon went to Sabrina's bedroom to look for the Time Ball since she had it last.

"What are we going to do?" Sabrina panicked. "If we don't find the Time-Ball we can't reverse the effect and then we'll be stuck in the 60's forever..."

"All right, mellow out," Zelda coaxed. "The only thing that's forever is our love for you."

"Very heavy." Hilda nodded.

"Very creepy is more like it." Cherry remarked.

"Get me out of here and to a burger place before I KILL myself...!" Drell hissed, clenching his teeth.

Skippy held up a sign that read, CAN THE HEAD OF THE WITCHES' COUNCIL EVEN DO THAT?

" **I AM ABOUT TO TRY!** " Drell shouted.

"You'd better get to school, or the man will lay a trip on you." Hilda said to Sabrina and her friends.

"Do you guys have to talk like that?" asked Sabrina.

"Well, it's hard not to get swept away when you're dressed like this." Hilda chuckled.

"But don't worry," added Zelda. "We'll just fill the house with positive vibes and the muses will guide us to the Time-Ball."

"And looking! Don't forget looking." Sabrina stated.

"Zelda, you're a woman of science, even if you've got magical powers!" Cherry groaned as Lionel changed into civilian clothing. "I know you're better than this!"

"We'll keep looking for you," Zelda said. "You better run off to school."

"All right..." Cherry rolled her eyes before looking at Lionel and nodded once he got out of the Batman suit: Adam West edition.

At Greendale High School, the Time-Ball spell had a somewhat different effect on the mortals. For the students and teachers, it not only looked like the 60's, but it was also the 60's and their dress and attitude reflect that. Sabrina came in as she carried with her friends, The Waging of War, and was handed a flower by a fellow student. 

"Peace." The student replied.

Sabrina took the flower as the student gave her the V sign as she looked around the others.

"All right, Smellman, what have you and your friends done this time?" Cassandra glared.

"It isn't our faults!" Sabrina defended. "I used a Time Ball to help Aunt Hilda and now it's gone!"

"Sure, blame your problems on other people," Cassandra rolled her eyes. "I just hope Libby doesn't hate me for wearing this hippie crap."

Valerie was nearby, having the hem of her skirt measured by a teacher. As Sabrina opened her locker, the teacher left.

"What was she doing?" asked Sabrina.

"Measuring to see if my skirt was long enough. I passed." Valerie replied; she rolled up her skirt at the waist until it was short enough for her liking.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just wear jeans?" asked Lionel.

Valerie laughed for a bit, but stopped. "You're serious! Girls in pants at school?" she asked. "You come up with some wild ideas, Lionel."

"This is so freaky..." Mo complained.

"Surprised you're not complaining about a dress." Cherry commented.

"I kinda adapted to it," Mo shrugged. "I won't wear dresses all the time, but they're not as bad as I remember."

"Fair point." Atticus replied.

Soon, came a long-haired Harvey in a fringed suede waistcoat and oodles of beads. "Hey, guess what I just bought? A '63 Beetle Bus." he then said to the group.

"Alright!" Valerie cheered.

"That's a good thing?" Cherry asked dryly.

"Well, it only goes 38 miles an hour, but it is so out o'sight." Harvey replied.

"Are you going to paint it?" Valerie asked.

"You bet, total psychedelic," Harvey nodded. "Be the max, to the max."

"You're blowing my mind." Valerie grinned.

"Well, don't make a mess." Cherry smirked which was met with odd looks from Harvey and Valerie.

Lionel gave a wheezing snicker. "Niiiice."

"Listen, I have to make a phone call," said Sabrina. "We'll meet you guys in class."

Harvey nodded. "Far out."

Sabrina walked over to the payphones and picked up the receiver. "A _dial_?" she muttered. "These people are living in The Stone Age..."

"Funny considering that this is the decade _The Flintstones_ premiered..." Lionel noted.

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Spellman living room, Drell lay across the floor with a lily in his hands as Skippy tried to fan him with a blanket.

"I've found my 12-string." Hilda smiled at her sister as she strummed a chord.

"Far out!" Zelda smiled back as the phone rang.

"Peace and love to you whoever you are." Hilda smiled as she answered the phone.

"It's me," Sabrina replied. "Did you guys find the Time-Ball yet?"

"Oh, right!" Hilda said like she forgot. "The Time-Ball."

"HILDA?!" The kids whined on the other line.

"Oh, yeah, I meant to look for that, but I got involved in my macramé." Zelda said softly.

"Sorry, Sister." Hilda smiled bashfully.

"Look! It's round, it rolls, it could be anywhere." Cherry told the Spellman sisters as she took the phone for a minute.

"Is that haiku?" Hilda asked, a bit more oblivious than usual.

Drell soon took the phone. "Sabrina, you listen to me and you listen good," he said with a firm glare. "You kids better help us get crackin' otherwise **I WILL MAKE ALL OF YOUR LIVES A LIVING NIGHTMARE AND YOU'LL WISH YOU NEVER MET ME!** "

"You mean it isn't already?" Cherry asked dryly. "Besides, you guys are supposed to be looking for it."

" **GET! MOVING**!" Drell yelled as his voice nearly blew them all away.

"Listen, that's the bell. We have to go to class, okay?" asked Sabrina. "We'll check in with you guys later... Or whenever Drell calms down." She put the receiver back and turned to go, but nobody else had moved.

"Didn't you guys hear the bell?" asked Atticus.

"That bell is the man's bell." stated Pi.

"Okay, but you _did_ hear it, right?" asked Mo.

* * *

**_LATER, IN ENGLISH CLASS..._ **

The desks were arranged in a circle, as Sabrina and the others were thumbing through their assigned book. Valerie sat on the back of the seat next to them; Harvey entered at the moment.

"What's wrong, Sabrina?" he asked. "You seem so uptight..."

"I'm just nervous about the quiz on _The Waging of War_." Sabrina replied.

Pi got to his feet. "Oh, we have to _stop_ the war," he said before he started chanting. "Stop the war!"

Then Harvey joined in. "Stop the war!"

Finally, everyone joined in, even Thor. "Stop the war! Stop the war!"

"What? He was convincing..." Thor replied.

Mr. Kraft entered the room with shoulder-length hair and a "Ban the Bomb" medallion. "Absolutely! Right on!" he declared.

Lionel had to concentrate as hard as possible to not laugh.

"Mr. Kraft...!" Sabrina exclaimed in shock.

Mr. Kraft raised his fist in the air. "Power to the people!"

"YEAH!" The other students cheered in agreement.

"This is so freaky." Cherry shuddered.

Atticus and Mo nodded in agreement.

"I have a question about the quiz today?" Sabrina spoke up as she raised her hand.

"A quiz!? No, no, no!" Mr. Kraft crossed his arms, disagreeing with a quiz. "A quiz can only test you on what you've been told. Not who you are."

"So does that mean it's open book?" Atticus asked.

"Y'know, I think I'm going to take the whole class outside today because we need to continue our discussion on the dangers of America becoming a police state." Mr. Kraft advised.

"Isn't this an English class?" Cherry asked weakly as the positive energy seemed to make her queasy.

"No! This is a life class, Cherry. Life is a life class. Huh? It's like a song," Mr. Kraft replied as he ran over to his desk and picked up a guitar. "In fact sing with me everybody. What should we sing?" he then suggested and asked.

"Kum-by-ya!" Harvey beamed.

"Kum-by-ya. You're beautiful Harvey. Okay," Mr. Kraft smiled as he began to strum and sing. "Someone's loving~"

"Someone's loving, Kum-by-ya~" The other students joined in as Thor happily obliged which concerned the others that he seemed to be acting like Hilda and Zelda.

"Beautiful!" Mr. Kraft nodded. "Someone's dreaming~"

"Someone's dreaming, Kum-by-ya~" The students continued before joining hands.

"Louder for extra credit." Mr. Kraft prompted the students.

"I think I'm gonna hurl, Kum-by-ya." Cherry groaned as she sunk in her desk.

"Okay, this is weird," Sabrina admitted. "But at least it's not a test on a fat book."

* * *

**_LATER, IN THE CAFETERIA..._ **

There was a sit-in being led by Mrs. Quick, as our group entered the room. Everyone was _still_ singing "Kumbaya", unfortunately.

"What's this?" Thor asked Harvey.

"A sit-in." replied Harvey.

"Against the war?" asked Atticus.

"No, against the lack of vegetarian food on the cafeteria menu." Harvey replied.

"We will not eat our female friends!" Mrs. Quick announced.

"YEAH!" The other students chanted, as Harvey handed Sabrina a flower.

"...Well, I can't disagree with this protest." Mo said to the others.

"We are not making the cafeteria all vegetarian," Cherry rolled her eyes. "I hear lunch lady ghosts don't like that."

"...At least Sabrina got a flower?" Mo smiled bashfully.

"Are you in?" Harvey asked his friends. "If you're not a part of the solution then you're part of the problem. No Beef!"

"No Beef! No Beef! No Beef! No Beef!" Everyone else soon chanted, raising their fists.

Sabrina soon joined in the sit-in with her friends before they sat next to Valerie and Maritza.

"It's so exciting to be a part of this movement and Tofu will grow on us, right?" Maritza asked.

The group pulled a face as that sounded so horrible.

"No Beef! No Beef!" Everyone soon continued.

"I have a message here from Principal Bleachstain. Starting tomorrow the cafeteria will serve vegetarian meatloaf, fish-sticks, and meatless Sloppy Joes." Mrs. Poupiepenz announced as she came into the cafeteria with a megaphone.

The students soon cheered and applauded that their protest worked.

"I also have a message from your parents," Mrs. Poupiepenz then added before shouting. " **GET OFF THE FLOOR!** "

"Sloppy Joes?!" Mrs. Quick shouted. "How about Sloppy _Sues_ , sexist pig?!"

"Oh, go shave your legs!" snapped Mrs. Poupiepenz.

Sabrina turned to Valerie. "Wow, they listened to us! I can't believe it."

"It's an ever-lovin' miracle!" Lionel added.

Just then, in came Libby, looking very like Jackie Kennedy in her cheerleader uniform. "No successful guy is going to want to marry a radical, Sabrina." she smirked.

The crowd let off a series of boos and jeers.

"Oh, boo all you want!" Libby sneered. "Grooming, shopping, and social climbing are grand traditions that will never die... Freaks!"

Harvey stood up defensively. "Hey! We're all freaks, and proud of it." he replied.

Then Valerie stood up. "Freak power!" she shouted.

That got everyone going. "Freak power! Freak power! Freak power! Freak power!"

Libby stomped off in disgust, much to the group's pleasant surprise.

"I like this decade." Sabrina remarked.

"Freak power! Freak power! Freak power! Freak power!" The students kept chanting.

"ARGH!" Libby and Cassandra complained as Sabrina and the others snickered at their frustration.

* * *

In the Spellman living room, Drell began to chew on the wall since he was so hungry while Hilda and Zelda meditated.

"I hear bells," Zelda said as she heard some ringing. "Have I reached Nirvana?"

"It's the phone." Hilda told her sister.

"Oh!" Zelda frowned before she answered the phone.

"Hey, guys, don't worry about finding the Time-Ball," Sabrina smiled as she called on the payphone and waved her flower around. "I'm having a blast. We don't have to go to class, Everyone hates Libby and Cassandra and except for that fact that a few people smell, this era rocks."

"What... Did she... SAY?!" Drell glowered as he overheard that.

"She said it's all good," Hilda smiled.

Drell began to turn red as lava... And let out a scream so massive, it shot the house roof 10 feet into the air! Hilda, Zelda, and Skippy looked concerned. YOU MANIACS! YOU BLEW HIM UP! Skippy said, via sign, though smirked a bit mischievously.

" **I'VE HAD ALL I CAN STAND, AND I CAN'T STANDS NO MORE!** " Drell exclaimed. "The madness must END!"

Skippy hid behind Hilda and Zelda once Drell came back.

"Time for Uncle Drell to make an unscheduled visit to Greendale High." Drell said as he walked away from the Spellman house.

"Drell, you should relax," Zelda frowned. "The tea leaves--"

"Nuts to your tea leaves, tofu, and wheat-germ!" Drell glared. "I'm outta here and I'm gonna deal with these imps!" he then slammed the door behind him which shook the house a bit.

* * *

In the school gym, the College Fair was still going on.

Sabrina entered with a sheaf of papers, she looked around and spotted Valerie, going over to the girl. "Here's the article I wrote on College Week." she then told her friend.

"Why are you giving it to me?" Valerie asked.

"'Cuz you're the editor of the school paper." Sabrina said like it was obvious.

"Me? I'm a girl!" Valerie laughed like it was a joke. "I'm Secretary of the Future Home Makers of America Club: chapter 7, 32."

The group looked at each other.

"Would they like this article?" Sabrina asked, before putting the article away and walking over to the Franklin Lee booth. "Here ya go," she said, handing the catalog to the recruiter. "I think I'm ready to let Franklin Lee turn me into a leader."

The college recruiter raised an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

"I've filled out the questionnaire." replied Sabrina.

"How nice for you," said the recruiter dismissively. "Why don't you just take it over to the Sarah Lawrence booth and let me do my job?" He handed the brochure back, then stood up to shake hands with a man in an army uniform. "Hey, Franklin Lee fella!" he grinned. "We build the leaders of tomorrow here at Franklin Lee."

"But I think I wanna go to Franklin Lee--" Sabrina tried to say.

"Listen. Franklin Lee is a men's college," said the recruiter. "Now I understand if you want to get your M.R.S., but we still can't let girls in."

Sabrina's face went bright red as she fumed. "M.R.S...? Mrs.! You think I want a husband?!" she spat.

"Welcome to the 1960's, Sabrina." Atticus whispered at the teenage witch.

"This is wrong and you know it!" Sabrina glared.

"I do, but what can ya do?" Atticus shrugged.

"Something wrong, kids?" Mrs. Quick asked she approached the group.

"I'm so offended," Sabrina fumed. "Franklin Lee won't talk to me because I'm a girl."

"That's because men rule the world, and they do it by oppressing women," Mrs. Quick reminded on how things worked in this decade. "Forcing us into stereotypical roles and shoes that create permanent foot problems. Here, let's take off our bras and burn them in defiance of the misogynistic patriarchy."

"HEY!" Cherry and Mo grimaced as they stepped back as Mrs. Quick looked like she was about to do that.

"You know what? I think I have to meet Harvey, but, um, maybe we could burn our underwear together later." Sabrina said nervously as she escaped with her group of friends.

"Oh, Sabrina, remember," Mrs. Quick called. "A woman without a man is like a fish without a bicycle."

The group looked dead-eyed and dumbfounded before they kept going.

* * *

In the school hallway, Harvey came up to a very fed-up Sabrina. "Look what I got." he said as he showed her something.

"What is it?" Sabrina asked.

"It's a new cartridge for my eight-track," Harvey smiled. "I can't believe we can listen to tapes while we drive.

"Yeah, what's next, car phones?" Cherry rolled her eyes as they came to Sabrina's locker.

"Is something wrong with you guys?" Harvey frowned.

"Yeah! We're sick of living in this stupid backwards decade." Sabrina glared.

"Backwards?"

"A major college won't even talk to me because I'm a woman."

"Why do you need college?" Harvey shrugged. "Let's stick to our plans. After graduation we load up my bus and travel the country, just following the music."

"That's not a plan, that's a bad vacation," Sabrina shook her head. "What about my future? My career?"

"You don't need a career, you're my lady," Harvey smiled. "We'll grow our own food, you'll have my children and someday, if it's not too much of a hassle, I might even marry you and we can invite Atticus, Cherry, Mo, Thor, and Lionel."

"Groovy!" Thor beamed. "We can all elope with each other!"

Sabrina looked wide-eyed and queasy. "...I'm sorry. I stopped listening after 'my lady'." she then said.

"Okay, school's over, you come with me." Drell glared as he suddenly grabbed Sabrina and the others in his arms like a bunch of toys.

"What're _you_ doing here?" Cherry asked.

" _I'm_ gonna fix this and _you're_ gonna help." Drell glared as he stormed off out of the school.

"Sir, if it's alright with you, I'd love Sabrina's hand in marriage!" Harvey called out.

"Not in this lifetime, Harrison!" Drell called back.

* * *

Eventually, the group returned to the Spellman house, where Hilda, Zelda, and Skippy were having fondue.

"Isn't it fun to eat cheese without knowing that it's bad for us?" asked Zelda. Skippy nodded in response.

"Y'know, this fondue pot would make a great wedding gift..." Hilda replied as Sabrina and the others came in with Drell.

"We've gotta find that Time-Ball!" Drell exclaimed.

Just then, Salem came downstairs, draped in beads. "Wild thing!~ You make my heart sing! You make everything groovy~" he crooned as he leapt up on the counter. "Hey chicks, what's the haps? Yuck! Fondue..."

Sabrina's nose twitched. "I smell sardines..."

"Interesting thought, but sardines and hot cheese are not a combo you're gonna wanna put together." Salem replied.

"No. I smell sardines on your breath," Sabrina replied. "Salem, you ate my Time-Ball!"

"No, I didn't. What Time-Ball?" The cat asked.

"The one I left on my desk." Sabrina replied.

"Oops..." Salem covered his mouth. "I mean... What Time-Ball?"

"GRAB 'IM!" Drell shouted.

Salem soon went running all over the house.

Drell pounced down and growled as he chased after Salem before looking at Atticus, Cherry, Lionel, Mo, and Sabrina. "No homework if one of you catches him!" he then told them.

"Wait, you're giving us homework now?" Sabrina asked.

"Argh!" Drell growled as he kept going after Salem.

"Nooooo!" Salem cried out as he avoided the group as he was in deep, deep trouble.

"May as well wrap things up fast; this part of the story is wearing thin!" Lionel declared as he threw out a bolo, which wrapped around Salem's legs and made him fall over.

"Either get him his furball medicine or some ipecac," Drell declared. "Before I follow the Vietnamese example and make hot dogs out of him!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Salem gulped.

"Wanna _try_ me?" Drell grinned fiendishly.

"But I hate my furball medicine, and I don't care what it says on the label, it does not taste like bubblegum." Salem sobbed miserably.

"Oh, do we have to leave the 1960's?" Hilda pouted. "It was the best decade of this century."

"Unlike the 80's," Zelda added. "Vesta was right about something, it's the best decade of every century."

"Unless you want a great-nephew born in the back of a van named Moonbeam, MAKE HIM TAKE THE MEDICINE!" Sabrina urged in a panic.

Salem soon took the medicine by force and soon groaned as it worked its magic and soon the Time Ball would come back out.

* * *

Darla was soon heard laughing during the story so far as we cut back to present day.

"...Enjoying yourself?" Cherry asked.

"I'm sorry!" Darla giggled. "It's just so funny!"

"Honestly, I think that was one of our most confusing escapades yet." Lionel replied.

"So, uh, how did things get back to normal?" Darla asked.

"We found Salem in the 1990's and got the Time Ball back," Sabrina explained. "I got it from a boy named Cory Matthews from that time period."

"So... Why don't I remember the world being in the 1960's?" Darla then asked, scratching her head.

"The Witch's Council wiped everyone's memories of the events when it started to spread," Atticus explained. " _We_ remember it though."

"How come?" Darla asked.

"Because Drell forced us to remember as punishment since we deprived him of meat for that vegan-based decade." Cherry shuddered.

"Yeah, the man values his meat." Lionel added before he looked wide-eyed.

Everyone else soon looked at him.

"I heard it as soon as I said it," Lionel groaned at himself in embarrassment. "That's what I get for living in a treehouse."

"Speaking of time, maybe we'll be able to see Marty and Doc again sometime," Atticus spoke up, trying to change the subject. "They might just need our help in the future they traveled to, so Doc will probably let Drell know."

The others nodded, wondering when that time would come.

"I have a lot to learn if I'm going to be apart of this family." Darla said to herself as she hugged her knees as she watched _My Little Pony_.


	3. Forward into the Future

Eventually...

"KIDS!" Drell called out as he slammed open the closet door, traveling away from The Other Realm. "I gotta get you out of this timeline!"

"Lemme guess; we're going to the future with Doc and Marty?" Cherry replied.

"Yes, he called me right away and luckily, the timeline will freeze and open up again once I get you to the future of where they are right now," Drell replied. "As of right now, nothing is happening until we meet them and it'll be like no time passed while we went to see them, especially since while you're away from here, no one will know... Well, except for other magical creatures with advanced power like me."

"...I have no idea what that means, but take us to the future." Cherry said after pausing as she tried to comprehend what the warlock just said.

"Right! Come with me!" Drell told the group and ran with them into the closet and took them into a room that was a long hallway with several doors surrounding them. "This is my special room. I rent it from Father Time and Baby New Year."

The kids glanced at one another and followed him down the hallway.

"What is this place?" Sabrina asked.

"This is my new Time Room," Drell replied. "I decided to use it for whenever you guys would need to travel through time without having to use a machine."

"...Not sure how to feel about that..." Sabrina commented.

The kids just looked at the various years they passed by and couldn't help but open some doors, especially Cherry once she found a very curious looking door.

"What do you think?" A man smiled in a black and white background as he held up a sketch of a cartoon mouse. "I call it Mortimer Mouse!"

"...Sounds obnoxious," The woman replied and shook her head. "Give him a cuter name."

"Hmm..." The man shrugged and soon went back to sketching the mouse next to an image of a bunny rabbit with the name Oswald.

"Cherry, don't dawdle." Drell called without looking.

"I-I'm not!" Cherry replied before shutting the door and followed the others.

"What'd you see?" asked Lionel.

"...I'll tell you later," Cherry replied. "Let's get a move on."

Lionel shrugged and kept on walking with her.

"And here we are," Drell said. "The 21st century."

"Sounds so futuristic," Atticus smiled. "Do we all live in space with robots and light switches that can decorate your room and unpack in an instant?"

"No, that's supposed to be in the year 2062," Drell chuckled. "We're only going to the year 2015."

"It still sounds pretty interesting," Mo commented. "I mean... Are we gonna see ourselves?"

"Hmm... You might have something called 'flashforwards' as opposed to 'flashbacks'," Drell explained. "Your future lives... But after this, I'll wipe your memories of what you see so you can't alter your destinies. Now, come with me."

The door soon opened as the theme song from 2001: A Space Odyssey began to play as they entered into the new world right before their very eyes.

There were flying cars all around and people wore the wackiest looking clothes and mostly hovered without using wheels and Drell soon led the group over to where to find Doc and Marty as everything was frozen before Drell reached into his shirt collar and took out a necklace before pushing a button which made everything move in an instant.

"Oh! Good! You're here!" Doc said to the warlock. "Did you tell them what's going on?"

"I thought maybe you told them," Drell shrugged. "We have to help Marty and Jennifer's kids."

"Oh... Right," said Doc. "Well, Marty and Jennifer's kids kinda get into some trouble, so you'll need to ensure that doesn't come to pass!"

"Very well," Drell replied. "Let's get these kids suited up then."

"Jennifer?" Cherry asked, trying to wake the girl up. "Did she faint or something?"

"Doc knocked her out because she saw the DeLorean and knew too much," Marty explained. "He says people shouldn't know too much about their own destiny."

Cherry shrugged. "He's the doc."

"Now, where were you before the rain stopped?" Drell asked.

"Oh, right, I had to tell Marty to change his clothes before the rain stopped after three seconds," Doc memorized. "Too bad the post office isn't as efficient as the weather service."

"Tell me about it." Drell rolled his eyes.

Marty and the group looked around before looking queasy as it looked like Doc was peeling off his face.

"Excuse the disguise, kids, but I was afraid you wouldn't recognize me," Doc explained as he continued to peel on his face. "I went to a rejuvenation clinic and got an all-natural overhaul. They took some wrinkles out, did a hair repair, changed the blood, added a good 30 or 40 years to my life. They also replaced my spleen and colon," he then finished before his old face was shown and his hair was still a bit messy and tangled. "What do you think?" he then asked as he didn't look any different.

"Gotta say, they did a bang-up job." Lionel replied.

"...You look great, Doc." Marty nodded wearily.

The kids soon looked all around as it was like they were in some sort of Space Age movie with the technology that surrounded them as they hid in the alley.

"The future... Unbelievable..." Marty muttered to himself as he took a look. "We gotta check this out, Doc."

"All in good time, Marty, we're on a tight schedule here." Doc nodded.

"Tell me about my future," Marty soon begged. "I mean, I know I make it big, but what do I become like a rich rockstar or something? Does Atticus become a famous detective and do Cherry and Lionel... Uh... Do whatever is they like?"

"Please, Marty, no one should know too much about their own destiny." Doc shook his head.

"Right, right... I am rich though?" Marty still pried.

"Marty, please, take off your shirt," Doc said as he took a bag out of the DeLorean and gave Marty some new clothes to wear. "Put on the jacket and shoes. We've got a mission to accomplish!"

"I think I see a kid who looks like he could be Marty's twin." Atticus spoke up as he looked out to the streets.

"You sure that's not Eric Stoltz?" asked Lionel.

"Either that or it's his son," Thor said. "Marty's son."

Doc soon looked over with a pair of futuristic binoculars to see the boy who was pretty much the spitting image of Marty, but he had brown eyes like Jennifer did. "Precisely on schedule. Good eye, kiddo."

Thor beamed as he guessed correctly.

Marty soon got the shoes out of the bag and put them on before they automatically laced up. "Power laces, all right!" he then laughed as he put on the other shoe, then took the jacket out of the bag, but it was way too big. "This thing doesn't fit."

Doc then pressed a button on the jacket and it shrunk to fit Marty. "Pull out your pants pockets," he then advised before taking out what seemed to be some sort of rainbow holographic hat. "All kids in the future wear their pants inside out. Put this on. Perfect, you're the spitting image of your future son."

"What?" The group asked.

"Help me move Jennifer over here!" Doc called out before he and Marty moved Jennifer out of the DeLorean.

"So what's the deal?" Atticus asked.

"Grab her feet." Doc told Marty.

Jennifer was soon placed down by a bunch of discarded laserdiscs.

"Okay, now what?" Mo asked.

"In exactly two minutes, you guys go round the corner into the Café 80's." Drell instructed.

"Café 80's?" The kids repeated.

"One of those nostalgia places, but not done very well," Doc replied before handing a 50 dollar bill. "Go in and order a Pepsi. Here's a 50. And wait for a guy named Griff."

"And let me put you guys in some clothes too," Drell said to the adventure group as he magicked them in futuristic-looking clothes. "I'm not sure if your kids will be here too, but better safe than sorry. Who knows where I sent them in 2015?"

"I just hope I ended up marrying Harvey." Sabrina smiled hopefully.

"Wait a sec!" Cherry spoke up. "You recruited our kids too for your adventures?"

"Sometimes, yeah," Drell shrugged. "What? Did you think I'd be dead by now?"

"Oh, uh, I-" Cherry stammered with wide eyes and a pale face.

"I'm just kiddin'!" Drell snorted at her. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"For your sake, it had better be." Lionel replied.

"Right," Doc nodded, pleased that Marty and his friends were taking this information all in. "Griff's going to ask you about tonight; are you in or out? Tell him you're out," he then raised his voice, as if this part was even more important than what he had said already. "Whatever he says, whatever happens, say no, you're not interested."

"Deny the offer, got it!" Atticus replied.

Doc waved at the alleyway. "Then leave, come back here, and wait for me," he added as his voice started to rise again, sounding really serious. "Don't talk to anybody, don't touch anything, don't do anything, don't interact with anyone. And try not to look at anything."

"I don't get it, Doc," Marty said, still not understanding. "I thought this had something to do with my kids?"

"Precisely!" Doc said as he rummaged in the gym bag. "In those clothes, you're the spitting image of your future son; I know, I just checked on him with my binoculars." He paused, staring at Marty quizzically. "Hmm..." he murmured, then grinned with a snap of his fingers. "Pull out your pants pockets."

Marty did as Doc asked.

"Perfect!" Doc declared.

"I still don't get it, Doc." Marty replied.

"Well..." Doc replied hesitantly, "I guess there's no point in keeping it a secret." He reached into another one of his pockets and pulled out a newspaper.

It was a USA Today: Hill Valley Edition! "LOCAL YOUTH JAILED IN ATTEMPTED THEFT!" The main headline screamed, and below that, in smaller letters, "Youth Gang Denies Complicity." A kid was shown which looked just like Marty, though wearing much different clothes.

"Well, there ya are," Thor said to Marty. "Junior anyway... Also surprised that people are still using newspapers... I kinda thought they'd be using computer goggles or something."

"My son? He looks just like me!" Marty remarked in surprise as he took a look and tried to read more of the story, but that just made it worse and wondered what to do. "This is terrible! But, Doc, if this is already in the newspaper-"

"It's tomorrow's newspaper," Drell clarified as he pointed at the date in the corner which was October 22nd, 2015. "That's why we're here today; to prevent this event from ever happening!"

"Whoa, Doc, this is heavy." Marty said as he realized why he and the others were needed.

"I know," Doc agreed grimly. "And it gets worse.

"Do we wanna know?" Atticus asked with a gulp.

"As a result of this, Marty's daughter goes into a state of severe depression and commits-" Doc began.

"My daughter?" Marty asked. This was getting to be beyond heavy! "I have a daughter? What does she do?" he then asked desperately.

Suddenly, there was a loud beeping heard. "Damn! I'm late!" Doc then cried out as it was his watch before he grabbed the newspaper and ran down the alley.

"Doc, wait!" Marty yelled out, trying not to panic. "Where are you going?"

"To intercept the real Marty Junior," Doc called over his shoulder as he soon disappeared around the corner. "You're taking his place!"

"Good luck, kids," Drell added as he stepped back into the shadows. "I better sit this one out for my own safety."

"Marty Junior? I name him Marty Junior?" Marty asked himself. "With a name like that, how could he go wrong?"

"Beats me." Thor shrugged.

"Well, at least he's not a wimp." Marty then smirked.

"Yeah, yeah," Cherry rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go save your son."

Marty nodded as they soon left the alley and went to go to where their designated area was. Directly in front of them was Courthouse Square! It had changed some in 30 years, but it was still easy enough to recognize. The village green had been mostly replaced by a large duck pond and a fountain, although the square was still bordered by those same hedges. The courthouse building was still there, too, but it looked like it had been turned into some sort of mall, with a fancy, smoked green glass entryway that led to dozens of underground shops. The names of the stores below flashed on a 3-D electronic display, places with names like World O'Transponders and Hydrators Unlimited.

There were still stores on the other three sides of the square, too, although most of the names had changed since 1985. The adult bookstore had been replaced by a shop called Bottoms Up, "Specializing in Plastic Surgery since 1998!", with signs in the windows advertising face-lifts and a today-only special on breast-implants. And the movie theater had changed, too. It was called the Holomax now, and Lionel read the marquee announcement which mentioned their new features.

"FULL HOLOGRAPHIC SCREENS!" Lionel read. "Now Playing: JAWS 14, DIRECTED BY MAX SPIELBERG; This time, it's really, really personal! DELIGHTFULLY AIR-CONDITIONED!"

Thor gave an impressed whistle. "And here I thought THIS was the craziest thing in the future." he said, holding up another newspaper.

The headline read, "'SIMPSONS' REACHES 50th SEASON, ONE-MILLIONTH EPISODE". The subtitle read, "Show creator Matt Groening begs: please, let me and this show die already".

"The Simpsons?" The group asked.

"Must be a new fad that's been going on for a while." Sabrina shrugged.

The group soon continued around as they looked all over for the Café 80's, passing by the advanced technology from 30 years from 1985.

"Hi, friends, Goldie Wilson III here for Wilson's hover-conversion systems!" A familiar voice announced, showing an advertisement for the current mayor. "You know, when my grandpa was mayor of Hill Valley, he had to worry about traffic problems, but now, you don't have to worry about traffic! I'll hover-convert your old road car into a skyway flyer. For only $39,999.95. So come on down and see me, Goldie Wilson III, at any one of our 29 convenient locations. Remember, keep 'em flying."

The group soon came across "Blast from the Past" which was an antique shop and took a look into the window. Items included 'Grey's Sports Almanac 1950-2000, a JAWS Nintendo game, a Roger Rabbit doll, a lava lamp, a Dustbuster, a walkman, Animal House and Dragnet videos, and Marty's shirt and jacket from Part I.

The group then came to their designated location which was formerly Lou's Café was in 1955. 'Beat It' by Michael Jackson was playing in the background as Cherry bobbed to the beat as this was her favorite Michael Jackson song. The layout of the café was still basically the same as it was in 1955. Behind the counter are several TV's playing shows of the 1980's such as Family Ties, Dallas, Cheers, The Smurfs, and Taxi. There also seemed to be movies that had Darla when she was a kid before being adopted by the Fudo family in 80's movies such as The Goonies, ET, The Karate Kid, and even The Neverending Story. The café was decorated with various 80's style decorations. Two people were riding on exercise bikes and instead of waiters, there were video waiters.

"Swanky!" Thor commented.

"Ultra-bodacious!" Lionel remarked as he saw an advertisement poster mentioning an upcoming concert for this band called "WYLD STALLYNS".

There was still something strange about this place, though. A good part of it, Marty thought, had to be the counter help. They weren't human, for one thing, but some kind of robots with large video screens that switched between showing human faces and food items. Beneath each robot's screen was a tray to carry food and for some reason, all of the robots had a pair of red metallic wings to either side of their screens. 

"One question, among others: what's with the wings?" asked Atticus.

"Personally, I hope it's just an aesthetic choice." Lionel replied.

But Marty and his friends had come in here to do more than stare. They were supposed to order something. And so, they walked up to the front of the restaurant. One of the red-winged robots smiled at him from the other side of the counter. The thing's video-screen face resembled nothing so much as a computer-generated Ronald Reagan.

"Welcome to the Cafe 80's," The television image announced, "Where it's always morning in America, even in the afternoon."

"Talk about unusual timing..." Mo commented.

"Our special today is mesquite-grilled sushi, Cajun-style, dipped in Thai cilantro sauce." The Ronald Reagen thing continued. 

"Are these guys screwy?!" Lionel asked as Marty frowned. "What kind of idiot grills sushi?! Maybe there is such a thing as having a little bit too much 80's, dudes..."

Another video popped up of them attempting to try the Hostage Special and soon, the two went back and forth, sort of arguing around Marty and his friends.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" Marty glared as he waved his hands and that made the video waiters shut up. "All I want is a Pepsi."

A futuristic bottle of Pepsi soon appeared out of the counter as Marty picked it up and looked at it.

"Hey, McFly!" A familiar voice called out before the group spotted an elderly Biff who smirked at them. "Yeah, I seen you around. You're Marty McFly's kid, aren't you?"

"Biff?" Marty muttered.

"You're Marty Jr!" Biff smirked. "Tough break, kid, must be rough being named after a complete butthead."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Atticus glared.

"Hello, hello, anybody home? Huh?" Biff glared, hitting Marty and his friends on the head with his cane, punishing all of them even if the rest did nothing. "Think McFly, think. Your old man, is still a loser?"

"What?" The group asked.

"That's right," Biff mocked them like a typical school bully. "Loser with a capital L."

"Look, we happen to know that George McFly is not a loser--" Marty glared in defense.

"No, I'm not talking about George McFly. I'm talking about his kid," Biff explained as a hovercar was dropping down out the window. "Your old man, Marty McFly Sr, the man who took his life and flushed it completely down the toilet."

"I did?" Marty asked before he covered that up. "Uh, I mean, I mean he did?"

"You never did change, did you, Mr. Tannen?" Sabrina huffed.

"And who are YOU kids supposed to be?" Biff asked as he didn't recognize them, but before any more could be said...

"HEY, GRAMPS! I TOLD YOU TWO COATS OF WAX ON MY CAR, NOT JUST ONE!" A meaner and rougher voice called out.

"Hey," Biff answered just as belligerently. "I put the second coat on last week!"

"Yeah! With your eyes closed!" The younger bully scoffed and pointed towards the door. "Come out here and scan it. It's a lo-res job."

"Uh, are you two related?" Marty spoke up as he didn't seem to make the same connection that his friends did. 

"Hello? Anybody home?" Biff scoffed as he waved his cane, hitting the kids on their heads again. "Whaddya' think, Griff just calls me 'Grandpa' for his health?"

At that, the group collectively went pale.

"...That thug is Griff?" Lionel winced.

"Mm-hmm." Cherry nodded.

"Wait, can't we just use our powers against him if he tries to rough us up?" whispered Thor.

"Not unless we want to deal with any sort of trouble." Lionel replied.

"Aww... Okay." Thor then said.

"GRAAAAAMPS!" Griff whined aggressively. "What the hell am I payin' ya for?!"

"Hey kid, say hello to your grandma for me." Biff grinned as he winked at Marty.

The group shuddered as that somehow sounded worse than Biff hitting on Lorraine when Marty was still a teenager.

"Get out of there, Gramps!" Griff glared as he shoved his grandfather out the door.

"Hey! Take it easy!" Biff cried out.

"Hey McFly, don't go anywhere, you're next!" Griff then glared once he came back through the door and pointed sharply at Marty.

"This looks so familiar..." Cherry scratched her head, thinking of Biff confronting George back in 1955.

"Listen, Griff, don't you go loanin' that McFly kid any money; even though he probably needs it, him and his old man both." Biff advised his grandson from outside.

A dark-haired girl soon came into the cafe to pick up something with some money while Marty and the group sat inside, not sure what else to do right now just as a rock video came on most of the tiny TVs around the group. They recognized the group: Huey Lewis and the News, doing a song called "The Power of Love." The kids nodded at the beat as it reminded them a lot of school. Three girls in their young teens watched the video along with the group, though they didn't seem to share their enthusiasm.

"Oh, shred that!" One of the girls commented with a yawn. "I only scan that kind of vid at my grandma's!"

"Yeah!" The girl next to her added, sounding even more bored by the whole thing than the first. "What do they call it? Rock and rail?" she then asked, making the group feel old.

The third girl shook her head in disbelief. "It doesn't even sound like music!" she said with a scoff.

"Yeah!" The first girl agreed as she rolled her eyes at the video. "Thank God we didn't have to live in the 80's. It must've been terrible!"

"Shows what you know!" Lionel remarked. "Still runs circles around whatever crap passes for music today." He looked away from the video screens and the girls who were too bored to bother.

A kid around the age of eight or nine stood in front of the game, looking thoroughly confused. The kid glanced up as Marty walked toward him. "How do you play this thing?" The boy asked.

Marty looked interested and beamed as he now knew what to do once he saw what the kid was up when they found the video game of Wild Gunman before a friend of the kid's also showed up. However, the machine appeared to have something missing as Marty tried to look around for something.

"Where do you put the quarter?" The time-traveling boy asked as he couldn't find the coin slot. 

"Quarter?" The kid replied. "What's a quarter?"

Lionel did a double-take. "What's a quarter? What the hell are they teaching you at school?!"

The kids just shrugged.

"Seriously?" Cherry raised an eyebrow. "Quarters are outdated? How do you buy bubblegum?"

"Maybe you can just pick up the gun to play?" Sabrina suggested to Marty.

Marty chuckled with a smirk as he grabbed the game's gun and used it. "Let me show you, kid," he then said to the kids as he put his hat on top of the game and began to fire at the game. "I'm a crack shot at this."

It was true as Marty fired at the game and he did amazingly as the words "CRACK SHOT" appeared on the screen.

"You mean you have to use your hands?" One of the kids scoffed.

"That's like a baby's toy!" The other boy shook his head.

"Oh... Get out of here, you little Hobbits!" Cherry glared at them as they soon left.

"That lady called me a Hobbit," One of the boys said to his friend. "I don't look like a Hobbit, do I?"

"I dunno, Elijah!" The other boy shrugged.

"Baby's toy?" Marty frowned before facing his friends. "You guys, I feel so old."

"Maybe it'll come in handy if you happen to be in The Wild West." Cherry shrugged as a "FORESHADOWING" caption appeared below her.

"Aw, those little brats don't know what they're talking about," Lionel told Cherry and Marty to reassure them. "Besides, we've still got tons of experience under our belts, and we'll have lots more here for sure!"

"Yeah..." Cherry nodded. "When you're right, you're right."

Marty Jr soon walked along the sidewalk to the Cafe and can be seen from the window. He walked past Griff's car, which Biff was currently cleaning, and Griff noticed the weakling and chased after him. "Pepsi perfect," The boy then said, sounding like his voice was cracking. "Pepsi."

"Damn!" Marty yelped and hid behind the counter with his friends, taking them down with him.

Griff soon came into the cafe and soon had his friends with him known as Data, Spike, and Whitney. "Hey McFly, I thought I told you to stay in here!" he then snapped.

"Griff, guys," Marty Jr smiled nervously as he pushed his jacket around since the auto-fit was broken. "How's it going?"

"McFly!" Griff called as Marty crawled behind the counter.

"Yeah?"

"McFly!"

"What?"

"Your shoes' unbelted," Griff grinned before Marty Jr looked down only for him to be pushed as the gang soon laughed at his misfortune. "So McFly, have you made a decision about tonight's opportunity?" he then asked as he pulled Marty Jr up off of the floor.

"Um, yeah, Griff, you know, I was thinking about it and I'm not sure it's a good idea because I just think it might just be a little bit dangerous." Marty Jr smiled nervously.

"What's wrong, McFly?" The girl named Spike cooed as she traced her finger on Marty Jr's face before moving her hand and suddenly grabbed between the boy's legs. "You got no scrote?"

"Ooh!" Marty Jr yelped before he fell on the counter as Griff's gang laughed at him.

"He's a complete wimp!" Marty whispered to himself in horror of his son's future.

"Hey!" The dark-haired girl glared as Griff and his gang faced her. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Heh..." Griff chuckled. "Good to see ya... You could always join our gang, ya know. Always plenty of room for a pretty face."

"I would rather die than join a gang like yours." The girl sneered as she carried a take-out bag of drinks with some food inside.

"Hey, don't be like that, baby," Griff grinned as Cherry felt sick to her stomach, seeing this girl get hurt as she looked somewhat familiar, but she didn't recognize who it could possibly be. "You know you want me. Don't talk to Daddy like that."

"GET OFF ME, GRIFF!" The girl snapped.

Lionel was about to stand up and say something when someone else beat him to the punch.

"How about you get out of my sister's face, you bug-eyed, wart-headed urinal cake?" asked a younger boy with brown hair and a similar skin tone to the girl Griff was harassing. "Last I checked, there was an ugliness tax in this town, so you're gonna hafta pay twice as much!"

"I beg your pardon?!" Griff glared. "You better get out of my way, Shrimpy!"

"You get away from him," The girl glared back as she put a protective arm around the younger boy. "We're leaving anyways and you stop picking on Marty McFly! He's a good friend of ours!"

"So what's it going to be McFly?" Griff demanded as he ignored their protests and insults. "Are you in, or out?"

"Um, I just, um, I'm not sure that I should, you know, because I think that I should discuss this with my father." Marty Jr stammered nervously.

"Your father?!" The bullies repeated mockingly and laughed.

"Wrong answer, McFly!" Griff glared as he suddenly threw Marty Jr over the counter.

"Marty!" The girl cried out.

Griff grinned as he grabbed her before she kicked him in the stomach, but she knew that wouldn't hold him for long.

"Okay, Griff, I'll do it, I'll do it buddy, whatever you say..." Marty Jr babbled in a daze as he ended up where his younger father was hiding, nearly unconscious. "Just don't hurt Flick..."

"Stay down and shut up!" Marty told his future son as he took his hat and decided to stand up for him.

Griff grabbed his jacket and pulled Marty back over the counter. "Now... Let's hear the right answer, or you're gonna get a knuckle brioche!" he then demanded as he made a fist with his free hand. 

Marty landed on his feet and shoved Griff back. Marty's hands automatically closed into fists, as well. Griff and the gang all took a step back.

"Well, well, well," Griff murmured as his smirk returned. "Since when did you become the phy-si-cal type?"

Marty looked down at his clenched fist, as the boy and his sister 'Flick' glanced at one another. He had to watch it. He wasn't acting like his son Junior would act. Doc Brown was right; this changing the future business was tricky. If Griff and the others got suspicious, it might spoil everything. He opened his hand and raised it in a gesture of peace. But his voice was still firm as he spoke. "Look, Griff, the answer's no."

"No?" Griff asked, the single syllable somehow slow and menacing.

"Yeah, he said 'NO'!" Lionel added. "What's wrong, being deaf isn't enough so you gotta be stupid, too?"

"N-O." Marty spelled it out before he went to walk away.

"What's wrong, McFly?" Griff called after him. "Chicken?"

Marty suddenly came to a stop before he made it to the door and clenched his hands into fists as that seemed to push one of his buttons.

"I told you he's got no scrote!" Spike laughed.

Data soon pushed a button on himself which made a chicken clucking sound in order to make fun of Marty.

"Chicken, McFly!" Griff grinned as he hid something behind his back.

"...Nobody calls me--" Marty glared as he approached Griff only to be met with a giant bat from the bully boy's back and suddenly looked nervous. "Uh... Chicken."

Griff soon missed Marty, but hit the "Ronald Reagan" video waiter and he seemed to grow bigger and taller somehow. "All right, punk!" he then snapped.

"Hey, look!" Mo called out as Griff looked away and she tried to punch him.

Griff grinned evilly as he suddenly grabbed Mo's fist, not caring whether she was a girl or not. Atticus then kicked Griff as he felt angry that Mo was getting hurt and suddenly Mo was free from the wrath. Marty then pushed Griff's gang to the floor and ran outside with his friends as the music grew more and more intense.

Once outside, the group wondered on what to do.

"What do we do now?!" Thor panicked.

Marty soon saw a couple of kids on their scooters and ran toward them. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey! Stop, little girl, little girl, stop." he then said, taking one girl off of her scooter.

"Hey!" The little girl pouted.

"Look, I need to borrow your--" Marty said as he broke off the handlebars before he saw what he was holding in his hands. "Hoverboard?"

"Marty, what're you doing?" Sabrina asked.

"An old trick from, uh, say, 60 years ago?" Marty replied as he dropped the hoverboard and soon hopped on it to get away as Griff and the other bullies were on their way out of the cafe.

The group soon panicked as they were unsure of what to do since Marty had the hoverboard.

"You know how they say, when in Rome!" Lionel exclaimed as he conjured up some hoverboards for himself and his friends. "Now let's burn, Laverne!"

"Who's Laverne?" Thor asked.

"Let's just go!" Sabrina urged.

The group then took off on their hoverboards next as Griff and his gang made it out.

"Where are they?" Data asked.

"There!" Whitey pointed out once he saw the group as they took off, hovering past the Café 80's. "They've got hoverboards!"

"Get the boards!" Data demanded.

"Get McFly and those rejects!" Spike added.

Marty was almost getting the hang of the hoverboard... Until he almost bumped into some people and rocks, falling off of the hoverboard.

Atticus soon quickly helped Marty back up to his hoverboard and hovered off with him and the others as a trio of girls with dark brown hair in a green outfit, a blonde girl in a purple outfit, and a black-haired girl with square-shaped glasses in an orange outfit flew by on their own hoverboards. The bullies soon went on their own hoverboards which were darker and more menacing than Marty and the groups' as they hovered as fast as they could. Marty got up and saw them coming after him. He got back on his hoverboard and hovered off once more.

"Yeah, we got 'em!" Spike grinned.

A Jeep landed in the street. Just as it landed, Marty grabbed the back of the truck. Whitey tried to grab Marty, but missed.

"There's something very familiar about all this." Biff murmured to himself as he watched the events from afar.

The girl named Felicity soon went to take her younger brother away. "C'mon, I promised Marlene we'd make it over before her grandparents would," she then said to him. "...But if you wanna watch?"

"Well, we should probably get going," The boy replied. "But I guess it couldn't hurt to see for ourselves."

"Hmm... All right, we'll watch this, then we gotta go straight to Marlene's, I promised," Felicity said. "I'm sure Akito and Estelle will be there too. Okay, Junior?"

"All right!" The young boy beamed as he loved it when his favorite cousins came over.

"Hey, McFly! You're a deadfile!" Griff called out as he and the others chased after Marty and his group.

"At least this is a bit faster than a broomstick or a vacuum cleaner." Sabrina said as she hovered along.

Griff shook his baseball bat as he chased after the group.

Marty smirked as he and the others skated away from Griff and his three sidekicks. The group scattered all around while hovering through the air and Marty decided that was the time to gain a little more distance. He grabbed onto the bumper of a passing hovercar, swooping past Griff's three sidekicks, who couldn't stop and turn in time, but where was Griff?

"Marty, look out!" Thor warned as the car turned at a corner.

Griff was shown to be waiting right there with his baseball bat. Luckily, Marty saw the swing coming and he let go of the car as he made it away from the bat, but suddenly against a passing car. There was no time to get out of the way. The car braked, the driver blasting his horn. The hoverboard then rose over the fender and hood of the car, climbing the windshield and roof, then flying off the other side, straight for the park and duck pond in front of the courthouse! Unfortunately, Griff and his group were a lot faster with their own hoverboards as they kept pursuing them before Cherry, Atticus, Lionel, Mo, Sabrina, and Thor made it over the water in front of the courthouse, though Marty didn't seem so lucky as he seemed to be stuck in the middle of the pond.

"Marty, move!" Mo cried out.

"I don't think he can." Atticus replied.

"Hey, McFly, you bojo! Hoverboards don't work on water!" Data called out.

"Unless you got power!" Whitey added.

"I got this!" Lionel exclaimed, rigging up a propulsion engine behind the hoverboard. "Best get you outta here, quickly!"

Marty looked a bit panicked.

"Help is on the way!" Sabrina reassured him.

Griff tossed his hoverboard to the ground which was three times the size of the hoverboard that Marty had and had twin jets on the back and was covered with spikes and had the words "PIT-BULL" written on it. The board came to life with an electric growl. Griff then climbed on, bat once again in his hand. He kicked off, running the board in a tight circle, then throwing the front tip of the Pit Bull into the air and grinned as Lionel seemed to take a while to get the hoverboard ready. The teenage girl and younger boy watching looked a bit concerned and in suspense.

"Hook on!" Griff then told his friends.

The two guys and the girl pulled three tow lines from the back of Griff's board as they climbed onto hoverboards of their own.

"I'm gonna take their heads off." Griff said as he gunned his board, getting his bat ready.

"LIONEL!" The others cried out.

"BATTER UP!" Griff then called out once he and the others went to take off after Marty and the others.

"Batter this, Banana Brain!" Lionel exclaimed as he smacked Griff with a wrench and fired up the propulsion system to fly Marty out of danger.

Marty yelped as he nearly wobbled and fell, but Lionel helped him back up.

"Goodbye!" Cherry smirked.

Griff yelled out, very angry and outraged.

"Man, he looks like an escaped silverback gorilla now." Cherry said based on how Griff reacted.

"I've seen better-looking gorillas," Lionel replied as they flew out of danger.

"At least no one got in trouble for crashing into that place," Atticus said. "We saved Marty Jr and Marty's daughter. I guess it's time to go back to 1985."

"So it would seem." Mo replied.

Griff soon got back up and his gang was still coming.

"Oh, come on!" Atticus complained. "They're still after us?!"

"We gotta do something!" Thor cried out.

"I'd love to turn them all into toads." Sabrina glared.

"Something legal!" Thor replied.

"You weirdos are dead." Griff grinned darkly.

"Not today! Not ever!" Lionel declared as he conjured a tripwire that jutted out, sending Griff and his cronies flying off their hoverboards.

The others instinctively ducked as Griff and his friends suddenly went flying after tripping over their boards.

They flew through the air and smashed through the front window of Courthouse Mall as the group slightly winced, but didn't feel bad for the bullies.

"Holy shit..." Marty muttered at what they saw.

Biff shook his head dismissively as he limped away. "Buttheads..."

The group came out of the underground entrance of Courthouse Mall and saw the police outside the Mall as well as a gathered crowd.

"Awesome..." The younger boy whispered.

"All right, come on," Felicity told him as she walked off with him. "Let's go see Marlene. Maybe MJ will be there by now."

"Hey kid, little girl, thanks." Marty said as he approached the little girl he borrowed the hoverboard from as the police came to arrest Griff and his friends.

"Keep it, I've got a Pit Bull now." The first little girl smiled as she decided to keep Griff's hoverboard for herself.

"Come on." The second little girl added.

The girls then walked off to see what was going on at the Mall.

"Save the clock tower!" A man called out, startling the group "Hey, kids, thumb a hundred bucks, will ya? Help save the clock tower."

"I... Sorry, no. Another time." Marty stammered.

"Come on, kid. That's an important historical landmark," The man pried. "Lightning struck that thing 60 years ago."

A "Sportsflash" announcement started to show that The Chicago Cubs beat the Miami Gators in the World Series which was a bit mindblowing to some.

"Wait a minute... Cubs win World Series... Against Miami?" Mo asked out of amazement.

"Yeah, something huh? Who would have thought? 100 to 1 shot," The man remarked. "I wish I could go back to the beginning of the season and put some money on the Cubs."

"No, she just meant Miami--" Marty began to explain before he got wide-eyed. "...What did you just say?"

"I said I wish I could go back to the beginning of the season, put some money on the Cubbies!" The man explained before he left them alone.

Marty then suddenly had an idea. "Hey, guys, wanna check out the antique store for a little bit?" he then asked his friends. "I thought we could just have a little quick nostalgia trip."

"...Why?" Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"I just thought it'd be fun." Marty shrugged bashfully.

"Well... Alright," said Lionel. "I guess it might be fun seeing what qualifies for antiques nowadays..."

They soon went over to "Blast from the Past".


	4. Blast from the Past

Cherry played with the Roger Rabbit doll a little as Marty told the saleswoman what he wanted. 

"This one has a very interesting feature; a dust jacket," The saleswoman told Marty as she pulled the Sports Almanac out of the window display for him to see as she launched him a sales pitch, pulling the jacket loose to show him. "Books used to have these to protect the covers; of course, that was before they changed to dust-repellent paper," she then explained before retracting it. "And if you're interested in dust, we also have this quaint device from the 1980's: it was called a DustBuster."

"No thanks, I'm just interested in sports." Marty replied as he just kept the book.

"A history buff, eh?" The saleswoman asked.

"Something like that." Marty replied.

The lady gave him the book in a silver bag. The whole transaction only took a couple of minutes. Old Biff was shown to still be polishing his grandson's car as the group left the store and went to the alley to meet Doc.

"A loser, am I?" Marty asked, half to himself with a smirk. "I can't lose with this!"

"Marty, I don't think that's a good idea." Atticus soon said.

"Yeah," nodded Lionel. "That could be pretty dangerous, using the future to tamper with the past."

"Aw, come on, guys," Marty said. "This could also save my kids' future!"

"What about what Doc said about that?" Cherry asked.

"Don't be a couple of squares," Marty said before hitting himself. "Ugh... Did _I_ just say that?"

"Put it back, Marty," Thor glared. "We can't risk the timeline getting screwed up just because you'll be able to win a bunch of bets."

"...Nah!" Marty replied as he kept it. "You can do whatever you want to me and make my kids miserable in this timeline if I don't bring this with me and make us all happier."

"Oh, sure, it's fine when you're winning some bets," Lionel replied. "But what if it falls into the wrong hands?"

"Like that would ever happen." Marty replied.

Atticus was about to say something.

"Atticus, I swear to goodness if you say something stupid like 'Oh, come on, what could possibly happen?', I'm going to tackle you to the ground and I don't care if I get turned into a snail in return." Cherry said a bit darkly.

"Okay. Okay... Sheesh... Why so firm?" Atticus asked.

"Because you always say something like that before something bad does happen!" Cherry glared. "Sometimes I wish you would just shut up!"

Atticus looked hurt and concerned.

"Cherry..." Mo said softly.

Marty hid the book in his vest anyway as they came to go and see Doc.

"Kids!" Doc's voice called.

"Kids, up here!" Drell's voice added.

The group soon followed the source of the voice and came into the alley to meet the adults.

"Doc, what's going on?" Marty asked.

"Stand by, I'll park over there." Doc replied as he got ready.

"Yeah, all right," Sabrina replied. "Hey, right on time."

"Flying DeLorean?" Biff asked with a chuckle as he saw something without anyone else seeing him. "I haven't seen one of those in--" he then paused as he realized something. "...30 years."

"Sorry, excuse me, sorry," Marty Jr said as he left the cafe, nearly running into the old man and went to cross the road as a car almost hit him before beeping its horn at him and he got as defensive as a short-tempered New Yorker. "Hey, I'm walking here, I'm walking here!"

Biff looked at Marty Jr, then turned to see Doc and Marty at the DeLorean as the others came in after them. "What the hell? Two of them?" he then muttered out.

Marty turned the corner into the alley and stopped. Jennifer was still there, asleep, where Doc had left her, but she was no longer alone. Two women cops were getting out of their police car. They strolled over to where Jennifer was curled up, snoring peacefully.

"Tanked out, I'd say," One of the cops ventured. "Smell her ears."

The other cop obliged with a frown, but shook her head. "Nothing."

"Run a thumb check." The first one ordered. 

The second cop lifted Jennifer's arm, then pressed the sleeping girl's thumb against the side of a small silver box. A flat, robotic voice spoke from the box, clearly but rapidly: "Name: McFly, Jennifer Jane Parker. Address: 3793 Oakhurst Street, Hilldale. Date of birth: October 29th, 1968. Arrests: none. Warrants: none. Convictions: none."

The second cop frowned up at her partner. "Hey, did it just say her birthday was 1968? She's got one hell of a job! Wonder who her doctor is. My mother-in-law could use a lift like this."

"She couldn't afford work like that!" The other cop laughed. "That's a whole face and body job," She looked back at the still-sleeping Jennifer. "Well, she's clean. That means we take her home."

The cops picked Jennifer up and carried her to the police car.

Lionel sighed. "Well, shock-of-all-shocks, things just got worse..." he remarked. "And for once, nobody caused it by saying the dreaded phrase."

"I guess someone owes someone an apology." Atticus smirked at Cherry.

Cherry narrowed her eyes at him.

"...I'm sorry." Atticus then said shamefully.

"Oh, no!" Marty whispered as the police car took off; straight up.

The cops had Jennifer and were taking her home, but the question was, what home was that?

"Come on, kids, time to go." Drell rushed them as he came up behind them and pushed them down the street to the DeLorean.

Doc had changed his clothes, and was wearing the sort of outfit: lab coat, Hawaiian shirt and all: that he used to sport back in 1985!

"Doc! Drell!" Marty then said. "We're in some serious shit!"

"What do you mean?" Doc asked, pointing into the window of the cafe. "Did something go wrong in there?"

"In there?" Atticus nodded. "Yeah! For one thing, the real Marty Jr showed up!"

"Great Scott!" Doc grew wide-eyed and snapped his fingers in frustration. "The sleep inducer! Because I used it on Jennifer, there wasn't enough power left to knock your son out for the full 20 minutes. Damn!"

"Oh, sir, don't blame yourself," Mo frowned. "But we have to tell you that--"

"It's all my fault, kids," Doc pouted at himself. "I just assumed if we could get Marty's son to say no to those guys, we could prevent the event that puts him in jail from ever happening."

"Doc, he did say no!" Marty insisted. "And just as he was gonna change his mind, that's when I got into it."

Doc raised his eyebrows before reaching into his pocket to bring out the newspaper. "Well, in that case..." he then said before seeing the newspaper change suddenly. "Kids, look! It's changed."

The headline in the paper no longer said: **_"LOCAL YOUTH JAILED IN ATTEMPTED THEFT!"_** It now reads: **_"LOCAL YOUTHS JAILED FOR RECKLESS HOVERBOARDING!"_** And the photo of Marty Jr was gone, too, replaced instead by pictures of Griff and his gang; and a shot of the damage they had done to the courthouse.

"Well, that's something," Drell shrugged. "Better than those kids who travel through time all the time with that weird book of theirs and eventually meet their great-grandfathers."

Doc then pulled out his binocular card to get a better look at the courthouse, and what looked to the kids like a robot, with a USA Today logo on its back, taking a picture of the wreckage.

"I WAS FRAMED!" Griff cried out as he was escorted away as history changed thanks to Marty and the group.

"Okay, yeah, that's good and all, but we gotta tell you about Jen--" Cherry spoke up.

"Proof beyond positive that we've succeeded!" Doc cheered once he realized what this alteration meant. "Because this hoverboard incident has now occurred, Griff now goes to jail. Therefore, your son won't go with him tonight, and that robbery will never take place! Thus, due to the ripple effect, the newspaper is now altered!" he then told Marty.

"The ripple effect?" The kids asked.

"Just as the past affects the future, the future reverberates into the past," Drell replied. "A couple of kids named Judy and Elroy realized that themselves in about 50 years from now."

"Kind of like that picture of me and Dave and Linda where my brother and sister started to disappear?" Marty asked as that reminded him of what happened back in 1955.

"Precisely!" Doc beamed as he patted his young cohort enthusiastically on the shoulder. "Marty, we've succeeded! Not exactly as I'd planned, but no matter. Mission accomplished!" he then added as he decided that they should go. "Let's get Jennifer and go home!"

"We were trying to tell you!" Sabrina cried out. "Jennifer's been taken!"

"The police took her away!" Lionel added.

"Great Scott!" Doc exclaimed in deep and fearful shock. "Are you sure?"

Marty glanced back toward the alley. "About a minute before we found you."

"Damn!" Doc snapped his fingers in frustration. "Those cops were the reason I didn't land the DeLorean here." His voice dropped lower as he confessed, "Some of the modifications I've made on it aren't exactly street legal."

* * *

Once they were both out of sight of the courthouse, Doc pushed back his sleeve to reveal what Marty had thought was a wristwatch, but apparently also served as a remote control for the DeLorean. Doc twisted something off the wrist device, and the car appeared overhead, emerging from wherever Doc had hidden it behind the buildings. Doc pressed something else on the midget remote, and the car lowered to the ground. He pulled a larger remote control unit from another one of his pockets; the same remote he had used way back at the Twin Pines Mall when this whole thing had started and maneuvered the DeLorean in front of them.

Atticus pondered for a moment before he thought of something else to add to the conversation. "I think the cops said they were gonna take her home." he then added.

"Home?" Doc frowned as he steered the remote. "Great Scott! If anyone's home who recognizes her, Marty, or their family, and they traumatize her... Or worse, if Jennifer actually encounters her future self, the consequences could be disastrous!"

"What're we talking here, like 'universe blows up' kind of bad?" asked Lionel.

"Precisely!" Doc nodded.

"Wait, what do you mean disastrous?" Marty spoke up. "What do you mean?" he then asked.

"The shock of coming face to face with oneself; when one is 30 years older, it could be so severe that she could pass out!" Doc explained as he waved dramatically at the ground. "And if she were to fall, crack her head open, and get killed, you two certainly

wouldn't be able to get married. If you don't get married, you don't have any kids. If you don't have kids, I won't have a reason to bring you both to the future in the first place, and if I don't bring you to the future, Jennifer won't get killed!"

"So... Jennifer's all right then?" Sabrina asked. "I'm not seeing the problem here."

"I'm not really either." Marty added.

"Isn't that a time paradox?" Cherry spoke up.

"Yes!" Doc nodded as he explained to Marty and Sabrina as they didn't seem to understand what was happening. "A person can't be both alive and dead at the same time! It violates the laws of physics!"

"Doc! You can't get busted for violating the laws of physics." Marty complained.

"No, but such a thing could cause a chain reaction that would unravel the very fabric of the space-time continuum and destroy the entire universe!" Doc nodded grimly before he paused for a moment before he spoke again. "Granted, that's a worst-case scenario. The destruction might in fact be very localized, limited to merely our own galaxy."

"Our own galaxy?" Atticus murmured.

"Oh, hey, well... That's a relief." Marty shrugged with a laugh which sounded more like a croak.

"All right, now let's get you kids out of here," Drell advised. "I think you saw enough of the future for one day."

The DeLorean pulled in front of them, but just then, Doc glanced over at what Marty was holding.

"What's in that bag?" The inventor demanded. 

"This?" Marty asked innocently before shrugging. "Oh, nothing; just a souvenir—a book that looked like it might be interesting."

Drell took the bag from Marty's hands and pulled out the book. "50 years of sports statistics," he read. "Hardly what I'd call 'recreational reading', Marty." he then added before whacking the book in the palm of his hand. 

"Okay, well, I figured it couldn't hurt to bring back a little info on the future. You know, in case of cash flow problems," Marty defended, trying to sound innocent and justified, though Doc kept shooting him scolding glares. finding it a little difficult to talk under Doc's level glare. "I'd place a few bets..." His voice then trailed off. 

"Marty, I did not invent time travel for financial gain!" Doc lectured as he kept the book away from the impulsive teenage boy. "The intent here is to gain a clearer perception of humanity: where we've been, where we're going, the pitfalls and the possibilities, the perils and the promise. Perhaps even an answer to that universal question: Why?"

Marty still looked stumped and lost over what was being said to him.

"Oh, hey, I'm all for that, Doc," Marty shrugged innocently, not seeing what the problem was. "But what's wrong with making a few bucks on the side?"

"Because the risks far outweigh any potential rewards." Doc said intensely.

Lionel shook his head. "I warned ya, hombre." he replied.

Doc put the book back in the bag and tossed it in one of the futuristic garbage cans that lined the alley. Marty sighed. He guessed Doc was right, but it was a shame to lose that kind of opportunity. He supposed he would have to find other, more difficult ways to keep his life from going down the toilet.

"Let's just go," Drell replied. "We shouldn't waste too much time."

"Hopefully Jennifer will be alright." Sabrina frowned in concern.

Mo gently patted her on the back in comfort.

Doc opened the gull-wing door and the kids heard some barking which came from none other than Einstein the sheepdog. "Move over, Einstein!" he then told his dog in the same tone he had used with Marty.

"Einie!" Marty beamed as he pet and fussed with the dog. "Where did you come from, boy?"

"I'd left Einstein here in a suspended animation kennel when I went back to 1985 to bring you here," Doc explained. "He never knew I was gone!"

"Maybe I could try that so Salem stays home whenever Hilda and Zelda take me on a vacation." Sabrina commented.

"We'll be home soon, boy," Doc comforted his dog. "Just sit tight."

"All right, let's get going," Drell said. "And kids, I haven't been able to find yourselves in this timeline, but I think your kids are going to have dinner at a friend's house anyway."

* * *

The doors soon shut in the DeLorean and now their new goal was to go and rescue Jennifer without destroying the fabric of the universe. No one thought to look behind them as the DeLorean headed for the skyway. If they had, there was a chance they might have seen the figure of an old man step out of the shadows near the alley to watch them depart: Biff Tannen.

"So old Doc Brown invented a time machine!" Old Biff remarked to himself as he suddenly hatched a terrible, fiendish, and disgusting idea that no one in the group would realize or notice until it would be too late.

The flying taxi driver known as Fred saw the old fellow waving his brass-handled cane as the cabbie let out his last fare. The parrot on his shoulder squawked.

"What's the matter, Priscilla?" Fred asked the bird. "Don't you think we should pick this guy up?"

"Taxi!" The old guy yelled.

The parrot squawked a second time.

"Sorry, Priscilla. A fare is a fare." Fred told his parrot. 

The oldster pointed a quivering finger at a sleek silver car that was just taking off overhead. "Follow that DeLorean!" Biff croaked.

Fred looked at Old Biff like he was crazy and like they were in an old school 2-D movie before he soon took off, thinking maybe he should had known better and just trust his parrot.

* * *

Meanwhile in a neighborhood called Hilldale "The Address of Success", though it had the alteration of saying "The Address of Suckers". The car landed outside of a house and the officers began to open the door.

"Hilldale," Officer Reese shook her head. "Nothing but a breeding ground for tranqs, lobos, and zipheads."

"Yeah, they ought to tear this whole place down." Officer Foley added.

The officers pressed Jennifer's thumb to a panel next to the front door, and it opened.

 ** _"Welcome home, Jennifer."_ **A voice said on the other side as the officers escorted the teenage girl inside the house just as she began to wake up.

"What?" Jennifer mumbled.

"You got a little tranked, but I think you can walk." Officer Reese said.

"Ma'am, you should reprogram, it's dangerous to enter without lights on." Officer Foley added.

"Lights on?" Jennifer asked and suddenly, the lights flashed on.

"Yes, now look. Just take it easy and you'll be fine," Officer Reese advised. "And be careful in the future."

"Future...?" Jennifer muttered as she sat on the couch in front of the two police officers.

"Have a nice day, Mrs. McFly." Officer Foley wished as she began to leave with Officer Reese.

Jennifer looked around the house before looking at the window to see a picture of a very beautiful garden.

 ** _"Broadcasting beautiful views 24 hours a day: you're tuned to the Scenery Channel."_ **A voice on the window announced.

"I'm in the future..." Jennifer muttered as she stood up and explored before she found some framed photos and soon saw one that appeared to be her wedding day. "I get married in the Chapel of Love?!" she asked, a bit horrified. "I've got to get out of here!"

"Marlene, you look fine," A voice said from upstairs which startled Jennifer as she tried to go out the front door, but that didn't seem to be an option and she panicked before she soon hid into the closet. "It's me I'm worried about."

"Hold on, Flick, I thought I heard something downstairs." Another voice replied.

Jennifer soon hid away in time as two teenage girls were coming downstairs.

"Mom?" The second voice called. "Mom?" But she received no answer, except for the long silence.

"Maybe it was just a cat..." Felicity said as she came beside her friend who was practically a spitting image of Marty, except for longer hair and a skirt with his blue eyes and not Jennifer's brown eyes.

"I dunno..." The girl pouted.

"Marlene, maybe it's your grandparents," Felicity suggested. "I'll get the others in the game room, you tend to your family."

* * *

The two girls then split up as Felicity came into a spare room in the McFly house which was a game room where her younger brother and another boy with a bandanna like Mo's were playing some sort of virtual video game, a redheaded girl was reading a book, and a darker brown-haired girl was watching the boys.

"Are they here?" The redheaded girl asked Felicity.

"I think so, but I'm not sure, we better get ready." Felicity replied.

"Oh, so soon?" asked her younger brother, not taking his eyes off the game. "But I was about to win!"

"You can play after dinner," Felicity told him. "Now come on, let's get ourselves together.

"...Oh-kaaaaay..." The boy replied as he got to his feet and took the headset off.

Felicity nodded.

"Are the McFlys back home yet?" The other boy asked as he took his headset off too.

"Not just yet, Akito, but I think they're on their way." Felicity replied.

* * *

"Grandma Lorraine!" Marlene beamed once she saw who was at the door.

"Sweetheart!" An older Lorraine cooed as she hugged and kissed her granddaughter.

"What happened to Grandpa?" Marlene then asked.

"Oh, he put his back out again." Lorraine replied as she stepped back to reveal an older George who was attached to a hovering device and was upside down.

"How's Grandad's little pumpkin?" George smiled at his granddaughter.

"How did you do that?" Marlene asked in amazement. "How did he do that?"

"Oh, out on the golf course." George chuckled.

"Are your folks home yet?" Lorraine asked as she held up two packets of pizza which were only a few inches long. "I bought pizza for everyone."

"Oh, who's going to eat all that?" Marlene asked her grandmother.

"Oh, I will!" George beamed with a laugh.

"I hope it's okay, but we also invited Felicity, LJ, Zofia, Akito, and Estelle since their parents are out of town." Marlene told her paternal grandparents.

"Oh, that's fine, dear, that's why I brought the second pizza." Grandma Lorraine giggled.

"Also, Mom should be here any minute, but who knows about Dad?" Marlene then said as she came into the house with her grandparents.

"Pizza?!" LJ exclaimed, taking a whiff. "...Booyakasha!! This is gonna rock, am I right, Mikey?" he said to his Ninja Turtle action figure. "Shell yeah, dude!" He made the toy reply. "I can hardly wait!"

"Come on then." Felicity smiled.

The kids soon came down and greeted the McFly grandparents.

"Have you told them about us?" Felicity whispered to Marlene.

"Not yet... I'm a bit scared to..." Marlene whispered back softly.

"It's okay... This is why I came too... With the others." Felicity said as she lightly squeezed Marlene's hand.

Lorraine walked over to the window as something seemed to be wrong with it as the images were slowly rolling like a TV screen losing its vertical hold minus the snow and static. "Oh. This window's still broken." she then said like she wasn't surprised about that before walking back across the room and picked up a remote control unit from the bookshelf.

The image in the window changed to a tropical island, then abruptly shifted to a mountain view, and just as quickly changed to a picture of a city at night, but all three flipped and were full of static. Then the city, too, blipped out of existence, replaced a moment later by a nighttime view that was nowhere near as picturesque.

"Maybe you should get a new one?" Estelle suggested.

"I don't know," Lorraine replied. "What do you think, George? We could afford it."

"Maybe we should buy them a new one,"

"Well... I don't know..." George replied as he sounded a bit unsure.

"You should, ma'am." Akito remarked.

"It might be good for you." Zofia added. "Mother plans to buy us a brand new one when she comes home from her latest business trip outside of the country."

"You know Dad," Marlene went on about her grandmother's offer. "He'd probably get, like, pissquanced."

"What's 'pissquanced' mean?" asked LJ curiously, tilting his head.

"You know, insulted," Marlene answered. "He'd think that, well--"

Lorraine nodded, suddenly understanding to her granddaughter. "That we were reminding him that he can't afford it?" She sighed as if she had heard this story over and over again. "Poor Marty. He's always been so concerned about what people think about him, what they say about him behind his back," She glanced at her upside-down husband. "How many times have we heard it, George? 'Mom, I can't let 'em think I'm cheap! I can't let 'em think I'm not with it! I can't let 'em think I'm chicken!' "

Lorraine and Marlene walked past Jennifer's hiding place, then turned past the living room sofa to go into the back of the house, as Grandpa George once again started up his machine. Jennifer looked beyond them, through the doorway and found another door and decided to go there, deciding it would be just much better than the closet. Everyone else was too busy talking to even notice her luckily enough.

"You're right." Grandpa George nodded at his wife.

"About 30 years ago Marty decided to prove he wasn't chicken and he ended up in an automobile accident." Grandma Lorraine then said.

Jennifer looked surprised as that was back home in 1985, but nothing like that had ever happened to Marty... At least, nothing yet.

"Oh, you mean with the Rolls Royce?" Marlene asked matter-of-factly. "You're garbed on that, Grandma. That wasn't Dad's fault. He told me so himself."

"Your dad says a lot of things." Felicity replied as she helped out.

Jennifer tiptoed out into the open. The three others had paused at the entryway to what seemed to be the kitchen. In a minute, she figured, they'd walk into that room. Then she would have a clear path to that back door, and a way out of here.

"And what does your mother say?" Grandma Lorraine insisted to her granddaughter. "She was there, too, you know."

Jennifer stopped moving as that caught her attention.

"Were our parents too?" Akito asked.

"I'm not sure right now actually." Grandma Lorraine replied.

"Mom's never talked about it." Marlene shrugged at her grandmother.

"Well, the truth is, if your father had just used a little common sense, that accident would have never happened," Grandma Lorraine remarked as she waved her index finger. "That accident started a chain reaction that sent Marty's life straight down the tubes!"

"Now, Lorraine..." Grandpa George slowly chided as Jennifer couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"George, the kids might as well know the truth," Grandma Lorraine remarked. "If not for that accident, your father's life would have turned out very differently," she then told Marlene. "The man in the Rolls Royce wouldn't have pressed charges or sued him, Marty wouldn't have broken his hand, he wouldn't have given up on his music, and he wouldn't have spent all those years feeling sorry for himself, complaining how life gave him such a raw deal. He wouldn't have just given up on life."

Marlene just rolled her eyes as her grandmother gave a lecture.

"You're right..." Grandpa George nodded, agreeing with his wife. "You're right."

"The real reason your mother married him was because she felt sorry for him," Grandma Lorraine then told Marlene. "Such a sweet girl. She deserved better."

"Don't say that, ma'am!" Zofia frowned.

"I'm sorry, but that's how I feel." Grandma Lorraine tutted.

* * *

**_Meanwhile on the Skyway briefly..._ **

"Damn this traffic!" Drell complained.

"Jennifer, that is old Jennifer, usually gets home around now," Doc soon instructed before he looked through his goggles. "I hope we're not too late."

"Did you see something?" Atticus asked the inventor.

"For a moment, I thought I saw a taxi in my rear display," Doc replied. "I thought it was following us. Weird."

"Hmm... Nothing wrong with being aware," Lionel stated. "Anyways, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Are we there yet?" Mo asked.

"Just about," Doc replied. "All right, Einie, let's find Jennifer!"

"I don't believe it, I live in Hilldale!" Marty gushed at where they ended up. "This is great! Way to go McFly!"

"Marty, stay here, change clothes, I need you on holler." Doc told the teenage boy.

"Come on, Doc; I wanna check out my house!" Marty complained.

"We can't risk you running into your older self." Drell shook his head.

Doc and Einstein soon left as Marty took off his jacket.

"Hilldale? This is bitchin'." Marty remarked.

Cherry sighed and shook her head.

"It is pretty interesting," Atticus said. "This must be where the rich people live."

"Sure looks like it," Lionel nodded. "Must've really hit the big time. I'd definitely wanna bring back some of those self-lacing sneakers with me."

Marty pulled off his future hat, jacket, and shoes, and fished in the gym bag for his regular 1985 clothes. He pulled out his sneakers first, put them on, and knelt down to tie them. He missed the power laces already. A dog barked behind him. Marty glanced back and saw a dog and a leash with nobody on the other end. The leash was just sort of hanging up there in the air. The future sure was an amazing place 30 years from their main timeline. Marty dumped the gym bag in the back of the DeLorean and trotted around the corner.

"I really don't think this is a good idea, leaving these things unattended." said Atticus as he and the others saw Marty walking off.

No one seemed to answer him.

"Hey, guys?" Atticus warned.

"We'll come back for it later," Cherry replied before rolling her eyes doofily. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"Cherry, don't be like that." Atticus said.

* * *

Just down the street from Marty, a taxi appeared and it was Biff as he got out of the driver's window and a gadget was shown to be added to the driver's face as it was Fred and Priscilla.

 ** _"One Seven Four Point Five Zero."_ **A computerized voice spoke.

"That'll be $174.50." Fred told Biff.

"Here." Biff said as he put his thumbprint on the taxi driver's gadget.

"Careful old-timer, this is a rough neighborhood." Fred warned.

"Just give me the receipt."

"Here it is."

Biff then took the receipt and the taxi drove off and the old man hid in a recycling station just behind the DeLorean.

* * *

At the McFly residence, Marty Jr just got home and walked past his young mother. "Hey, Mom. Nice pants." he then said.

"Mom...?" Jennifer asked in surprise before seeing her future son sit down in front of the TV with a painting on display.

"Put it off," Marty said as the painting vanished. "Okay, I want channels 18, 24, 63, 109, 87, and the Weather Channel."

"MJ, I don't think you have time, your dad could be home any minute." Akito said to Marty Jr.

"I know, I know, Grandma and Grandpa are here, but I'm not letting him stop me." Marty Jr retorted.

LJ sighed. "This can only end in disaster..."

"You guys finish your homework?" Felicity asked her younger siblings.

"Affirmative." Zofia nodded.

"Uh... Well..." LJ chuckled sheepishly.

 ** _"Welcome home, Marty,"_ **A voice said as the family got settled in. ** _"Lord of the manor. King of the castle."_**

"Hey, hey, hey, Dad's home, that's right, he's home, Dad's home." 2015 Marty called as he came inside the door, showing to be 30 years older with graying hair and wore two ties in a business suit and had a briefcase in his hand. "Hello, hello," he then stopped as he noticed something. "What the hell is this?" he then pressed a button.

 ** _"Lithium Mode on."_ **A female voice responded from the button-pushing.

"That's better... Damn kids..." 2015 Marty grumbled before he soon came over to his son. "Hey, Ace."

Marty Jr. ignored him and continued watching TV.

"Watching a little TV for a change?" 2015 Marty then asked dryly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marty continued down the street, with the others following behind him. However, at that point, Geezer Biff snuck into the DeLorean, and flew it away, while crashing into some boxes.

"Anybody else just hear that?" asked Lionel. "I'm serious, we shouldn't have left that almanac in the car. That's like leaving a fox in a chicken coop."

The group looked at each other and then at Cherry.

"All right, all right, we'll take a look," Cherry soon said. "I'm sorry about what I said. It's just that I've seen movies like this."

The group then went with Lionel to go and see what was going on while Marty walked on ahead of them. When they got back, they saw that the DeLorean wasn't where it had been parked.

"Aaaaand the car is gone," Lionel sighed. "Somebody stole it. Somebody stole our time machine. We are SO fucked."

"I should've seen this coming." Cherry said.

"Yeah! Instead of yelling at me for no reason." Atticus said to her.

"Sorry, I guess that was just reflex," Cherry replied. "...It's okay though, we just won't tell Drell this happened after we get back home."

"He's going to know," Thor replied. "Pretty sure he'll know the DeLorean is missing."

* * *

**_BACK AT HOME..._ **

LJ was staring into the rehydrator, salivating at the rapidly-expanding pizza on the tray. Four seconds later, Lorraine took the pizza out, and it had become full size.

"Is it ready?" asked Marty Sr.

"10-4, good budday!" LJ declared in a Dixie accent.

"Grandma, can you just shove the pizzas in my mouth?" Marty Jr asked with a laugh.

"Don't you be a smart ass!" Marty Sr scolded.

"Oh, great, it's the atrocity channel." Marty Jr then said as Lorraine brought the first pizza out and made the next one for their guests.

"Here you go." Lorraine smiled at her family and guests as they shared some pizza.

"Oh, boy, oh, boy Mom, you sure can hydrate a pizza," Marty Sr said as he took a bite and Marty Jr picked the pepperonis off of his pizza since he was a vegetarian. "Now I'm sorry I missed that whole thing."

"Now I'm just worried about Jennifer," Lorraine spoke up. "Why isn't she home yet?"

"I'm not sure where Jennifer is, Mom," Marty Sr replied as he poured some juice while Felicity gave herself and Marlene some Pepsi. "Should have been home hours ago, and I'm having a hard time keeping track of her these days."

"Hey fruit, fruit please!" Marty Jr soon called before the fruit thing came down and he took some. "Thank you."

"Aren't you and Jennifer getting along?" Lorraine asked.

"Oh, yeah, great, Mom, we're like a couple of teenagers, ya know." Marty Sr remarked.

"Speaking of teenagers, there might be some important news..." Felicity said to herself bashfully.

"Oh, well... How are things at work?" Lorraine then asked her son.

"Ah, same old, same old," Marty Sr replied. "So, kids, uh, where are your parents this time?"

"Our dad just saved Queen Diana and King Charles from another crash and was asked to come to the moon for a special conference." Estelle spoke up.

"Some people get _all_ the luck." Marty Sr rolled his eyes.

"Big deal," LJ shrugged as he played with his figures. "Our dad's been drawing his cartoons for TV."

"I bet your friends really like them." said Felicity.

" _What_ friends?" asked LJ.

"Come now, LJ... Everybody has friends." Felicity told her brother.

Zofia rubbed her arm bashfully.

"You too..." Felicity then told Zofia.

"Sure, everybody has friends," LJ replied. "Guess I don't count. I only got my figures to keep me company."

"Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?" Marlene asked as she held Felicity's free hand under the table as she sipped her drink.

"Now, what's this about big news?" Marty Sr soon asked his daughter.

"Oh... Uh... Well... Dad..." Marlene blushed and stammered. "...Felicity and I have something to say."

"What is it then?" Marty Sr asked.

"We... Uh... We..." Felicity stammered, but then suddenly...

The phone goggles began to ring.

"Dad! Telephone! It's Needles!" Marty Jr soon called out.

Marlene and Felicity both sighed.

"All right, well, I'll take it down in the den," Marty Sr replied as he stood up and decided to get going. "Excuse me."

"Retract!" Marty Jr then told the fruit machine.

The fruit machine then went back to where it was before.

"...He'll never understand," Marlene said to Felicity. "We should just run away from home tonight. No one will even miss us."

"Run away?" asked LJ. "Why are you guys gonna run away?"

"We're worried no one will understand us..." Felicity said softly.

"What about?" Akito asked.

"Yeah, tell us." Estelle added.

"We'll tell you, only if you promise not to tell the adults." Marlene whispered.

"You can't run away!" LJ exclaimed. "You talk about how nobody will miss you... Well, maybe _I_ WILL! But hey, I guess neither of you considered that."

Marlene looked a little emotional.

"Marley, please don't cry, your family does care about you and if they don't like this, then they need to change, not you," Felicity said as she put her hands on the girl's shoulders. "My family's a bit more accepting and open about this sorta thing anyway."

"Well... All right..." Marlene sighed before looking down at the younger kids and Felicity's cousins. "Um, well... You guys know about love, right? A man loves a woman... A girl loves a boy..."

The others nodded as that was obvious.

"Well... Sometimes... There comes a point where one girl might love another girl..." Marlene then added as she turned pink in the face. "And that might be closer than you think it would be."

"So you guys like each other?" asked Zofia.

Felicity and Marlene nodded.

"Okay," LJ shrugged. "I can at least live with that, but don't go doing something crazy like running away from home in secret. As someone who's got no friends, I can't imagine what life would be like without my oldest sister, the closest thing I got to a friend."

"Aw, LJ, you'll find some friends eventually," Felicity comforted. "But thank you for your understanding."

"I'm just scared that Mom and Dad will wanna throw me out after I confess my feelings," Marlene replied. "It was a magical night after that Proto Zoa concert with our friends Zenon and Nebula."

"Just don't run away and if anything happens... You can live with us." Zofia offered.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad ain't gonna mind," LJ added. "You got it made in the shade like... Lemonade."

"I just hope you're right," Marlene sighed. "It gets harder and harder for us to come out and tell them like this. I feel like such a bojo!"

"Marley, you're not a bojo, these things just take time." Felicity comforted.

"Look, if they don't accept you, then it's their loss," LJ replied. "You have the freedom to live your life however you bloody well please, cuz love is love, ya know? Nobody has the right to make you feel bad for that."

"And if anyone says anything bad about you two?" Akito added. "We'll stand up for you both! It's the heroic thing to do!"

Marlene beamed as she soon hugged the group thankfully. The group smiled back while Felicity beamed at the sight.


	5. Future Vision

"Hello, in here, please." Marty Sr said as he soon took his business call.

The painting on the screen disappeared to reveal a new face who chuckled at the sight of him. **_"Hey, hey, The Big M! How's it hanging McFly?"_ **he then greeted once he saw the other man.

"Hey, Needles." Marty Sr replied.

"Needles?" Jennifer asked while hiding in the closet and watched the two as they talked.

 ** _"So... Did you take a look at that little business proposal of mine?"_ **Needles asked Marty as his personal information was displayed at the bottom of the screen.

"I don't know, Needles." Marty Sr replied.

 ** _"What are you afraid of?"_ **Needles challenged. **_"If this thing works, it'll solve all your financial problems."_**

"And if it doesn't work, Needles, I could get fired," Marty Sr argued. "It's illegal! I mean, what if the Jitz is watching, huh?"

**_"The Jitz will never find out! Come on, stick your card in the slot and I'll handle it."_ **

"Nah..." Marty Sr shook his head as he soon walked away from the deal.

 ** _"Unless you want everyone in division to think you're... Chicken."_** Needles challenged.

Marty Sr then suddenly froze at this word and slowly turned around. "Nobody calls me chicken, Needles, _nobody_!" he then glared.

 ** _"All right, prove it."_** Needles retorted.

Marty Sr hesitated for quite a bit, but soon gave into the deal. "All right, all right, Needles, here's my card, scan it, I'm in." he soon said.

 ** _"Thanks, McFly. See you at the plant tomorrow."_** Needles grinned once the deal was set.

 ** _"Thank you for using AT &T."_ **A female voice said after Needles hung up.

Marty Sr felt exhausted and soon got ready to go back to dinner with his family... Only to get jolted in surprise and fear at a loud, rumbling voice.

**_"MCFLLLLLYYYYY!"_ **

"Fujitsu-san!" Marty Sr did his best to smile as he greeted the very large and imposing figure before him who began to glower like a mighty predator who could sense and feel fear within his prey. "Good evening, sir! Konichiwa!"

 ** _"McFly, I was monitoring that scan you just interfaced,"_** Mr. Fujitsu sneered. ** _"You are terminated!"_**

"Terminated? But, sir! It wasn't my idea!" Marty Sr protested, hoping his boss would see the truth in that. "Needles was behind it!" 

**_"And you cooperated,"_ **Fujitsu continued, unswayed by Marty Sr's argument. **_"It was illegal, and you knew it. You're fired, McFly," he soon concluded calmly. "Goodbye."_**

"But, sir!" Marty Sr cried out as there was no use in that. 

**_"McFly!"_ **Fujitsu cut him off abruptly before hanging up. **_"Read my fax!"_**

The boss's face disappeared from the screen, replaced by a piece of company stationery, addressed to Marty McFly Sr, who began to cry in anguish and a deep depression. Besides the address, and Fujitsu's signature on the bottom, there were only two words on that piece of paper, printed in big, red letters: YOU'RE FIRED!

All of the fax machines in the McFly house soon went off with the same paper with the same message as the angry boss hung up.

* * *

Jennifer jumped as a machine whirred by her elbow. She glanced over at the piece of paper the machine spat out, a piece of paper filled mostly with two very large words: YOU'RE FIRED! Jennifer picked up the sheet of paper. 

"Jennifer!"

Jennifer jumped again as the voice whispered her name behind her. She crumpled the paper and thrust it in her pocket, whirling around to see who had called her. She soon had a look of relief as she saw a familiar scientist right out the window. 

"Go out the front door!" Doc whispered urgently. "I'll meet you there!"

Jennifer frowned, her happiness once again drowned in a sea of confusion as she wondered how she would even make it out the front door. "It won't open!" she then complained to the inventor and sounded scared. "There's no doorknob!"

"Press your thumb to the plate!" Doc explained as though he understood her dilemma.

Jennifer thought about it before nodding as she remembered that and soon stepped across the bathroom and looked out through the door she had entered. There was no one in either of the rooms she could see. She pushed opened the bathroom door and crept as quietly as she could toward the front door.

* * *

"Marty, what's the meaning of this fax?" Grandma Lorraine asked as she suddenly came by and Jennifer tried to make sure she wouldn't be seen or heard.

"Believe me, Mom, it wasn't my fault," Marty Sr explained, a slight whine to his voice. "I just always seem to get a raw deal on everything!"

Jennifer then kept going while the family was kept busy and she noticed that fax machines were all over the house with the words "YOU'RE FIRED!" on them and soon went to look for the metal plate that Doc had warned her about. She was just about to until...

 ** _"Welcome home, Jennifer!"_ **The computer boomed cheerfully.

The door opened before Jennifer could put her thumb on the plate and she began to look and feel confused. There was a woman standing in the doorway. A woman who looked an awful lot like her, only puffier, with more wrinkles, and dark circles under her eyes.

The two Jennifers gawked at each other and suddenly fell to the floor on opposite sides. "I'M OLD!/YOUNG!" they cried out before everything faded to black for them.

Drell soon caught 1985 Jennifer and dragged her out the door before anyone could see him and met up with Doc.

"Nice work, my friend." Doc said to Drell.

"I got used to catching fainting kids after showing my kids here some unspeakable horrors they could even imagine before you and I met." Drell nodded casually.

"I'm going to try and ignore that sentence and all it implies." Doc replied as he and Drell pulled Jennifer away.

"You see a lot when you're someone like me," Drell smirked. "Some things might not be for the faint of heart."

"Looks like your mother's tranked again!" Marty Sr announced to his family as he soon brought his Jennifer inside the house.

* * *

"I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it." Marlene began to cry as she stood with Felicity.

"Shh~" Felicity shushed comfortingly as she suddenly hugged the auburn girl. "Yes, you can."

Doc just sighed as he knew that Marty and Jennifer didn't exactly have the best lives in 2015, but he just kept that information to himself and decided not to tell him or the other kids about it as he went with Drell to properly take care of Jennifer who knocked herself out again.

"You got this in the bag," LJ replied. "We got your back. If they love ya, they'll be happy with you for finding love at all."

"I wish I could be brave like you guys," Marlene sighed. "My parents are going through stuff right now. Maybe I should wait a bit longer."

"Aw, Marley..." Felicity pouted at her friend who she wanted to be more than just a friend.

"You may as well strike while the iron is hot," Zofia replied. "If you don't tell now, you'll keep finding ways out of it."

* * *

Just then, Drell and Doc saw their young wards running up the walk, and decided they could use some help.

"Marty! Kids!" Drell called. "Come quick!"

Marty looked terribly afraid as he and the others ran up to the three of them. "Is she alive?" he whispered as he looked down at Jennifer.

"She's in shock as I predicted, but otherwise she seems unhurt," Doc explained, sounding a bit rushed. "Let's get her back to 1985, and then I'm going to destroy the time machine."

"Destroy it? But what about all that stuff about humanity, finding out where we're going, and why?" Atticus suddenly asked. 

"The risks are just too great, as this incident proves," Doc explained. "And I was behaving responsibly! Just imagine the danger if the time machine were to fall into the wrong hands!"

"Well, it's a difficult choice, but hey, it was bound to happen." Lionel shrugged.

A triple sonic boom was soon heard which sounded a lot like the sonic booms that would come with using the time machine, but the others just shrugged it off as another common occurrence in the year of 2015. 

"My only regret is that I'll never get a chance to visit my favorite historical era: The Old West, but time-traveling is just too dangerous," Doc soon said after he decided to destroy the time machine. "Better I devote myself to studying the other great mystery of the universe: women."

"Doc, if you can solve that one, let me know." Marty shrugged and shook his head. 

"Future generations will thank you!" Drell chuckled.

With Jennifer between them, they walked back to the DeLorean. Marty climbed into the passenger seat, and he and Doc managed to lower Jennifer onto Marty's lap. Einstein jumped into the back as Doc got behind the wheel. The scientist quickly entered their destination data. They were going home to 1985!

"We'll come back after dark," Drell explained, setting their arrival for the middle of the night. "The less we're seen, the better."

Doc turned around and saw that his dog was playing with something in the backseat. "Einie, get that junk out of your mouth!" he scolded before taking the item out which was some sort of silver bag which perplexed him.

"Guys, this was fun, I admit," said Lionel. "But I can't wait to get back home to the 80's. Who knows what wonders that era called 'The 90's' will hold?"

"It's always crazy to me whenever a new decade comes," Cherry commented. "It just feels like stepping into one of those sci-fi movies with new technology and ideas. I wonder if there'll be another new Ghostbusters movie. That was a fun movie night for all of us."

"Glad you liked it." Lionel nodded.

Marty kept a firm grip on the unconscious Jennifer. He wanted to keep anything more from happening to her on the way home.

"Altitude, 7,000 feet," Doc announced. "That should be high enough," He glanced around to check on his passengers. "Kids, Einie, brace yourselves for temporal displacement!" he then floored the accelerator, straight for a row of floating lane markers.

"Here we go." Atticus said.

They reached 88 miles per hour in a matter of seconds. It was just like riding an airplane right now, only traveling so many years forward or backwards. Either way, it was fun for what it is. Shame it wouldn't last long.

* * *

"I'm sensing a pattern when it comes to time travel." Mo commented.

"Tell me about it." Atticus nodded in agreement.

Marty looked out the window. Wherever they were, the floating lane markers were gone. It was night, and all he could see were tiny lights far below.

"Did we make it?" Marty asked.

As if on cue from Marty's question, a 747 jumbo jet roared much too close overhead. The DeLorean shook violently for a moment before Doc stabilized it again.

"Oh, yeah! We're back!" The others said to each other.

"Now let's get Jennifer home." Doc agreed.

"I could use some sleep," Sabrina yawned. "Hopefully Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda will be home tomorrow. I could go for some of their waffles."

"Just don't eat some pancakes." Drell advised his soon-to-be step-niece.

* * *

Eventually, the car ended up on the road and they were pulling up to a house with a label of "The Parkers" on it. Marty and Doc managed to get Jennifer out of the car, and gently carried her toward the house.

"Let's put her on the swing." Doc suggested once he saw the porch swing.

"...But she left from _my_ house?" Marty pointed out as that would probably confuse Jennifer whenever she would wake up.

"True, but when she revives here at her own house, and it's dark, the disorientation will help convince her that it was all a dream." Doc explained logically.

Marty thought about that for a moment before nodding as that did make sense. "Okay, you're the doc." he then agreed.

Jennifer was soon placed on the porch swing. Marty gave a small smile at his girlfriend before he went to leave with Doc, though he thought he felt something funny about being back home in 1985 somehow. He just couldn't place why it was or how he felt the way he felt. 

"I must be crazy," Lionel muttered, half to himself. "I don't remember bars on these windows."

"Oh well, I guess--" Marty had to get himself back together. He paused to take a deep breath, but stopped almost as soon as he started to inhale. "Jeez lou-eez, something _really_ stinks!" he then barely kept himself from coughing. It was really foul, not to mention it was making him dizzy.

Doc sniffed the air and made a face of his own. "Must be a fire somewhere. We'd better get going." he then suggested with a shrug. 

Marty glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping Jennifer.

"She'll be fine. I'll take you home," Doc reassured Marty as they hurried back to the car. "You can change clothes and come back for her in your truck."

"You're the Doc." Marty shrugged as he guessed that made sense as he followed after the older man.

* * *

They got back in the DeLorean and headed for Marty's home, over in the Lyon Estates. He began to feel that things weren't quite right, but that probably had to do something with coming back from the future.

"It's late, maybe we should sleepover with the McFly's?" Sabrina asked.

"...I dunno, but I suddenly got a bad feeling..." Drell said to them.

"Oh, come on, what could be wrong?" Mo asked.

"...Maybe you should come with me..." Drell replied, sounding very cautious in his voice.

"We'll keep that option open." Lionel replied as they drove to the place where the house usually was.

Marty waved off his friends and soon went home with Doc.

* * *

Drell began to sneak the kids into Sabrina's bedroom as he knew Hilda and Zelda wouldn't be home right now, though he couldn't help but shake that something was terribly wrong.

"Something isn't sitting right," Cherry said as she looked down at the warlock. "Can't you check for us?"

"I'll get right on that, now go to sleep." Drell replied as he helped her in next.

"Hey, if ya say so." Lionel shrugged as he climbed inside.

Next was Mo, and then came Atticus and Thor.

"Good night." Drell told them before he left.

"Good night." The kids responded as they soon went to go to bed.

* * *

The house seemed somewhat normal on the outside and inside as the kids went to go to sleep.

"It sounded like it came from up here." A voice said from downstairs, coming to the door.

Cherry opened one eye before Sabrina's bedroom door was opened and two women gasped in horror, wearing very revealing outfits.

"...Aunt Hilda, Aunt Zelda..." Sabrina blinked. "What're you doing in here?"

The aunts suddenly screamed.

"Hey! What's with all the yelling?" Cherry groaned.

"No... You kids... You can't be here..." Zelda muttered as she stepped back. "That's impossible."

"What do you mean, we can't be here?" asked Lionel. "Did something happen to us?"

"Of course... Drell's mission of time-travel in Hill Valley..." Zelda said to Hilda once they were shown.

"Ugh! What are you wearing?" Mo winced slightly.

"Biff did this to us." Hilda pouted.

"We usually come to his place to perform for him, he just finds us so irresistible, probably worse than Mr. Kraft at school." Zelda remarked.

"We don't understand..." Atticus said. "What happened?"

"Come with us," Zelda replied. "We'll tell you about our new lives here... Drell shouldn't be seen either... The world you once knew in the old 1985 is no longer a thing, especially ever since Biff took over Hill Valley."

"You mean 'Hell Valley'." Hilda reminded her sister.

"Can't we just talk about this in the morning?" Cherry asked. "It's late."

"If you don't come with us right now you might miss _many_ mornings!" Hilda warned.

"So... He dressed you two like 1960's-era Barbara Eden?" asked Lionel as his nose bled. "...Alright, we'll come downstairs."

Hilda and Zelda soon walked downstairs and came into the kitchen.


	6. Journey into Hell Valley

"So, you're aware of the new reality?" Cherry asked. "Like when we used the Time Ball?"

"I'm afraid so," Zelda frowned. "You see, in this reality, we'll call it 1985A so you don't get confused."

The kids nodded at that information.

"In this reality, Biff Tannen went to the races on his 21st birthday and became a millionaire overnight," Zelda began to explain. "He won again and again by cheating and became 'The Luckiest Man on Earth'."

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"Also in 1979, he legalized gambling and made his own company and several casinos and married Marty's mother, Lorraine in 1973." Hilda then added.

"The almanac..." The kids whispered in shock and misfortune.

"Wait, if he married Marty's mother, wouldn't Marty disappear from existence?" Mo suddenly asked.

"Actually, Lorraine _did_ marry George, but she then married Biff later in life, but how and why is beyond me when George was such a good man and kind soul in his lifetime." Hilda rolled her eyes.

"So... What happened to us?" Cherry asked.

"Well, I suppose we'll start with Drell..." Zelda frowned wearily.

Hilda cupped her face and began to cry. The kids frowned as they could tell that this was not going to be good.

"Somehow... Someway... Biff got Drell killed," Zelda explained as she held her sister in comfort. "Somehow, Biff was able to make Drell lose his powers and make him into a mortal man... Drell was told that if he worked with Biff, he would spare us... Of course, Drell refused and suddenly... When he least expected it and was drained of his powers, trying to live like a normal mortal... He was jumped and was gunned down."

"Holy... Holy shit..." Lionel exclaimed, his face going pale. "I never thought it could actually happen..."

Hilda and Zelda nodded gravely.

"I wonder how Drell got mortal and powerless?" Atticus frowned.

"This must be his bad feeling in this time--" Cherry began before her eyes widened. "Uh-oh."

"What is it, Cherry?" Mo asked the perky goth.

Cherry swallowed thickly in horror. "We just saw Drell... And if you guys are like this in this timeline... Drell must be dead right now," she then said to the Spellman sisters. "We gotta find Marty RIGHT NOW!"

"What's that?" Hilda asked. "You feel sorry for me that Drell might be dead in this timeline? I thought you wanted nothing to do with him when he apologized to me!"

"Hilda, I'm sorry that I said that, but I promise I'll make it up to you by making things right with Marty and the others," Cherry promised. "And if I don't..." she then continued with a gulp. "You have every right to turn me into a snail."

Hilda nodded. "I'll hold you to that," she replied. "Now let's get a move on."

* * *

They soon left the house and suddenly went away into Hell Valley, though they couldn't find Drell anywhere.

"What a nightmare!" Cherry cried out. "Is this what happened after the sports almanac was found?"

"Yes," Zelda nodded. "It was like we blinked and suddenly the whole world changed and we were given new memories."

"But luckily we were able to work our way through them so we could help you." Hilda added.

As they got closer and closer to wherever they were going, they saw two familiar young adults on the streets.

"That bum with the beer bottle looks like Marty's brother and that girl in that fishnet stockings looks like Marty's sister." Atticus commented.

"That _is_ Marty's brother and sister." Zelda replied.

"WHAT?!" The group yelped.

"Dave's an alcoholic and lives on the streets." Hilda explained.

"And Linda, well, more or less hooks on the side." Zelda added.

"Oh, no... Not them too." Mo frowned as that sounded like a terrible fate for the McFly siblings.

"I can't imagine what Biff's reaction is gonna be once he sees that Marty's not in Switzerland." Hilda said to her sister.

"He'll probably get even madder." Zelda replied.

"...I can only imagine what dreadful fates have befallen our counterparts of this timeline." Lionel said, his face going pale.

"It isn't pretty..." Hilda said. "Maybe you should wait in the car."

"Is that wise?" Zelda asked. "This town's dangerous now."

"I'm not sure what else to do." Hilda frowned.

"Well, whatever happened to us, we're going anyway," Cherry decided. "We're not letting you face that giant butthead alone."

"Aye," Lionel replied. "You may as well tell what happened anyways, we've got ample time before we fix this whole situation."

* * *

The Courthouse had changed, that's for sure. Someone had turned it into a hotel and what a hotel! It looked like something straight out of Las Vegas, full of neon and blaring lights. Marty couldn't believe it when he read the sign: BIFF TANNEN'S PLEASURE PARADISE. HOTEL, RESORT, CASINO, & GIRLS!

"It's bright." winced Sabrina.

"It's garish." cringed Mo.

"It has absolutely no taste." added Atticus.

The group looked at each other. "...Yeah, that's Biff." they all said.

Just before the hotel entrance was the door to another building, the Biff Tannen Museum, according to the neon sign out front. Marty stopped for a second to stare at the display area in front of the ticket window. There, in the middle of the display, was the black roadster Biff had driven back in 1955: the same one that had gotten bashed in in that collision with a manure truck. Except now the car had been totally restored; it was so sleek and brightly polished that it almost looked brand new. And next to that was a life-like wax figure of Biff! It was a pretty good likeness, too: the same burly body and sloping forehead. They'd even gotten the smirk right! The kids soon left the car anyway and went to go and see Marty while Hilda and Zelda went on ahead into the building even if they asked the kids to stay in the car.

 ** _"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Biff Tannen Museum, dedicated to Hill Valley's number one citizen, and America's greatest living folk hero, the one, the only, Biff Tannen,"_** The TV announced, showing a video biography of the school bully who was all grown up. **_"Of course, we've all heard the legend, but who is the man? Inside you will learn how Biff Tannen became one of the richest and most powerful men in America."_**

The TV screen showed Biff driving away from a big house in an expensive car.

 ** _"Learn the amazing history of the Tannen family, starting with his great grandfather, Buford 'Mad Dog' Tannen: the fastest gun in the West."_** The TV continued.

The TV screen then showed a picture of a rough and gruff cowboy who was the spitting image of Biff.

"Somehow I feel like we're gonna have to remember that for later." Cherry commented at the sight of Mad Dog.

 ** _"See Biff's humble beginnings, and how a trip to the races on his 21st birthday made him a millionaire overnight,"_ **The announcer continued as the TV screen then showed a racehorse and Biff after his with his money along with the Hill Valley Telegraph. **_"Share in the excitement of a fabulous winning streak that earned him the nickname, 'The Luckiest Man On Earth'. Learn how Biff parlayed that lucky winning streak into the vast empire named Biffco. Discover how in 1979 Biff successfully lobbied to legalize gambling and turned Hill Valley's dilapidated Courthouse into a beautiful casino-hotel."_**

"STOP IT!" Thor cried out as he grabbed his head in anxiety.

 ** _"I just want to say one thing; God bless America."_** Biff smiled on the TV.

 ** _"Meet the women who shared in his passion as he searched for true love and relive Biff's happiest moment, as in 1973 he realized his life long dream by marrying his high school sweetheart: Lorraine Baines-McFly."_** The announcer continued before the TV showed Biff on his wedding day with Lorraine.

 ** _"How do you feel, Mr. Tannen?"_ **A reporter asked the groom.

 ** _"Third time's the charm."_ **Biff on the TV smirked before kissing Lorraine as Marty just couldn't believe it.

"Noooooo!" Marty cried out before stepping backwards into the arms of Biff's high school cronies: 3-D, Match, and Skinhead as Skinhead grabbed Marty.

"Hey wait, you're coming with us upstairs!" Skinhead glared at the boy.

"Let me go!" Marty glared at the goons.

"Sonny, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Match threatened.

Marty was then knocked out cold after getting hit on the head by 3-D.

"The easy way..." Match's voice then echoed.

"Whoof... These guys are rough," Lionel winced. "They're gonna handle him like a sack of potatoes!"

The cronies soon turned around to them.

"All right, anybody got a plan?" Cherry asked.

"I could practice my magic and teleport us away somewhere else." Sabrina suggested.

"Well, perhaps we can combine our powers and go to Marty's aid," Lionel replied. "Heaven knows he might need it... If such a place even exists here."

3-D, Skinhead, and Match soon crowded the group.

"Whatever we do, I say we do it now!" Cherry urged. "Otherwise we might have the same fate as Marty!"

Lionel took Sabrina by the hand, and they both concentrated as hard as they could. Matches, Skinhead, and 3-D had to cover their eyes as they didn't expect a massive flash of white light to engulf the others and make them vanish.

* * *

A few seconds later, they reappeared inside of the suite on Floor 27. The group looked around, wondering what to do as they explored the room for a while, and eventually, something happened and they just decided to hide, sit, and wait with each other.

Marty felt something cold pressed to his forehead as he groaned and opened his eyes, though he could sense someone. "Mom... Is that you?" he then asked.

"Shh... Just relax, Marty," The woman soothed. "You've been asleep for almost two hours."

"I had a horrible nightmare..." Marty groaned. "It was terrible..."

"Well, you're safe and sound now," Lorraine coaxed as Marty looked relieved and calmed down for the first time since before he had seen Doc's time machine. "Back home on the good old 27th floor."

"27th floor?!" Marty cried out as the group soon came out of the spare closet and he saw that his nightmare wasn't over and he soon saw his mother who had changed worse than the room and home he was in.

Marty didn't know what was more shocking: the curly wig, the heavy make-up, and false eyelashes, the enormous earrings, necklace, bracelets, and rings, all glittering with diamonds, or the spangled, low-cut evening gown.

"Mrs. McFly, is that you?" Thor asked the woman.

"Kids...?" Lorraine asked as she looked at the group, looking startled like she had seen a bunch of ghosts. "...You're alive?"

"Of course we're alive!" Lionel replied. "Hey, wait a second! So far, almost everyone we've met keeps on talking like we're dead! Would somebody, _ANYBODY_ PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE?!"

"Inside voice! Shh! Shh!" Lorraine shushed and warned. "Yes, it's me, Marty," she then said to her son. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine..." Marty replied as he looked agape at her. "It's just that you're so... You're so... Big."

"Nice." Atticus said.

Lorraine smiled at him reassuringly, as if her younger son could never say anything wrong. She opened a cigarette case encrusted with diamonds, then picked up a cigarette between two deep red, sculpted nails, and fitted it into a diamond-inlaid cigarette holder. Placing the mouthpiece of the holder between her deep red lips, she lit the cigarette with a solid gold lighter and inhaled as if the smoke was the breath of life.

Marty and the others were just in pure shock.

"Everything's going to be fine, Marty," Lorraine comforted before asking, "Are you hungry? We can call room service--"

Marty swung his legs off the bed. This whole room was as overdecorated as his mother. The wallpaper was inlaid with golden thread. The paintings were set in heavy wooden frames painted in gold leaf. Golden tinted chandeliers hung from the ceiling. He looked out the window, past the gold-braided drapes. There, 27 below, he could see the twinkling lights of Hill Valley, and, beyond that, the ring of factories, with a hundred smoke-stacks belching forth thick, black smoke that blotted out the stars. He must be on the very top floor of Biff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise, though he had so many questions of how and why he ended up here and he couldn't even think of anything to say, feeling cold like there was an ice cube at the pit of his stomach.

"I forgot, you haven't seen die penthouse since we redecorated!" Lorraine soon realized why Marty was acting so strangely.

"LORRAINE?!" A gruff voice called out from the other side of the closed bedroom door. "Where are you?"

"Oh... It's your father." Lorraine suddenly frowned.

"My/His father?!" Marty and the others gasped in disbelief as that didn't sound like the voice of George McFly.

Somebody kicked open the bedroom door.

Biff Tannen walked in. He had changed, too. He was in better shape than the last time Marty had seen him, in 1985, that is. His clothes were fancier, too: a silk suit of pastel green, and a shirt open halfway down his chest to show off a dozen gold chains. His three old gang buddies followed him into the room. All three of them smirked at Marty, as if they had been taking lessons from their boss. "You're supposed to be in Switzerland, you little son of a bitch!" The adult bully snapped. "Did you get kicked out of another boarding school? And _you_ little butt-rags...!" He waggled a pudgy index finger at Marty's mother. "Damn it, Lorraine! Do you know how much perfectly good dough I've blown on this no-good kid of yours? On all three of them?"

"What the hell do you care? We can afford it!" Lorraine retorted as she took a couple of quick, nervous puffs from her cigarette and went to pour herself some scotch. "The least we can do is make a better life for our children!"

"Marty's your kid, not mine, and all the money in the world wouldn't do jack shit for that lazy bum!" Biff snapped as he sharply pointed at Marty. "He's a butthead, just like his old man was!"

"Don't you dare speak that way about George!" Lorraine glared as she slammed her glass down. "You're not even half the man he was!" 

Biff took two quick steps across the room and slapped her full across the face. "Never talk to me like that, you hear me?" he growled, his hand lifted to hit her again. "Ever!"

"Hey! Hey!" Atticus glared as he stepped in to stop Biff.

"What the?! Hey, I thought I got rid of you punks!" Biff glared once he saw the group.

"Well, okay, that's one clue to what happened." Thor whispered to the others.

"You son of a bitch!" Marty snapped, about to attack Biff for harming his mother.

"Hey!" 3-D called out as Match and Skinhead held Marty back.

Lorraine let out a cry of pain before Thor jumped off of Marty's bed and slammed down right on top of the cronies, pinning them down with a smirk as he whaled on them.

"Always the little hothead, huh?" Biff huffed at Marty before punching him in the stomach. "You wanna take a poke at me? I thought I destroyed that precious litte clubhouse of your friends' when they tried to rebel against me during a slumber party of theirs."

Marty let out a cry of pain once he was hit.

"Hey, hey, hey!" A brown-haired boy in a gray jacket with pants, brown shoes, and a green undershirt glared as he soon came into the room with Darla who appeared to have messy blonde hair with dark, heart-shaped sunglasses, wearing a dark purple robe with pink fuzzy fringe. "What's goin' on here? The little lady needs her rest if she's gonna be in her next picture!"

"Darla?" Atticus muttered to himself. "Who's that kid and I thought Darla lived with us now?"

"It's okay, Monty, you tell your old man I got it," Biff snorted at the boy behind him. "You'll get your cut later."

"Yeah, yeah," The boy nodded before shoving Darla a bit onto the floor, though she made sure that her sunglasses didn't fall off. "Yo! Blondie! Make yourself useful and get me a milk! And make sure it's chocolate this time."

"Of course, Monty..." Darla said wearily as she shook and stumbled over to a junior bar to get the rotten boy a chocolate milk like she was mixing up an alcoholic beverage.

Atticus gritted his teeth, his nostrils flared, and his eyes darted around the room, looking for something, anything, that could be used as a blunt object. His eyes resting on a soda can-sized green bottle, he picked it up, and bashed Monty in the face with it, shattering the bottle upon impact.

"You can't do that to me, you stupid jerk!" The spoiled rich boy snapped. "I'll sue you for this!"

"Nobody... And I mean, _nobody_ , treats my little sister like that!" Atticus snarled, in a baritone voice, as his eyes were glowing a murky blood-red.

"What the f--" Cherry muttered.

"Well, looks like _someone_ grew a pair," Biff glared. "I don't know how you survived your little treehouse accident, but I'll make sure you don't."

"Biff, just leave them all alone!" Lorraine cried out. "Damn it Biff, that's it. I'm leaving!" she then started to walk up the stairs.

"So, go ahead, but think about this, Lorraine. Who's going to pay for all your clothes, huh?" Biff glared as his cronies got up and wobbled around while the boy named Monty looked ready to pass out. "And your jewelry and your liquor? Who's going to pay for your cosmetic surgery, Lorraine?" he then asked.

"You were the one who wanted me to get these... These things!" Lorraine replied as she pointed at her larger breasts in a huff. "If you want them back, you can have them."

"Look, Lorraine, you walk out that door, I'll not only cut off you, I'll cut off your kids!" Biff threatened. "I got rid of Patrick and Emily Fudo and they sold me their daughter with a new movie contract from a guy named Mammoth and I'll do the same to them!"

"You wouldn't!" Lorraine gasped as she suddenly turned around sharply and grabbed the banister.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Biff challenged as he walked up the stairs. "First your daughter Linda, I'll cancel all her credit cards. She can settle her debts with the bank all by herself. Your idiot son, Dave, I'll get his parole revoked. And as for Marty, well, maybe you'd like all three of your kids behind bars just like your brother Joey," he then grinned darkly. "One big happy jailbird family."

Lorraine pouted as he was soon right next to her. "Alright, Biff. You win. I'll stay." he then said out of defeat. She then went to go down the stairs.

"As for you," Biff glared as he soon turned right at Marty and his friends. "I'll be back up here in an hour, so you'd better not be!" he then left, slamming the doors behind him as he went while Monty and his cronies followed him. "Yo, Montana Max, send your mom over."

"He was right, and I was wrong." Lorraine whimpered.

"Don't say that, Mrs. McFly," Thor frowned softly. "It's not your fault."

"It's Mrs. Tannen, you kids know better than that," Lorraine replied. "And it is my fault... Darlene, dear, are you okay?"

"I-I guess..." Darla replied shakily as she decided to get herself some Pepsi, opening a can and poured it into a glass before her sunglasses slipped off and she appeared to have a black eye.

The kids gasped in shock, and Atticus lurched his head in Max's direction, a primal sense of absolute anger in his eyes. "...I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna wring his neck like a dish towel, and watch the life slip from his beady little eyes!" he scowled, as his fists trembled.

"You mean Biff or Monty?" asked Hilda, coming in from the other room.

"...Does it really matter?" replied Atticus.

"Sheesh, Atticus, you sound like Drell when that God of the Dance came to your school for a dance-off against Harvey." Hilda remarked.

"That guy was a jerk," Cherry rolled her eyes. "'I taught Michael Jackson how to moonwalk'... Yeah, right!"

"I don't care," Atticus glared. "Darla may not be my blood sister, but she's _still_ my little sister nonetheless."

"Monty's just having a bad day..." Darla said shakily and nervously.

"Mom, Darla, what are you saying?" Marty cried out. "You're actually defending them!"

"I had it coming," Lorraine said as she sat down to have another drink. "He's my husband, and he takes care of all of us. And he deserves our respect."

"Respect! Your husband?!" Cherry cried out. "How can he be your husband?"

"How can you leave Dad for him?" Marty added.

Hilda and Zelda looked nervous and overwhelmed for Marty's outburst.

"Leave Dad?" Lorraine asked, sounding confused. "Marty, are you feeling okay?"

"No! no, I'm not feeling all right!" Marty cried out. "We don't understand one damn thing that's going on around here and why nobody can give me a simple straight answer." he then said as he sat down next to his mother.

"Oh, they must have hit you on the head hard this time." Lorraine pouted as she ran her head through her youngest child's hair.

"Mom, I just want to know one thing," Marty demanded as he took his mother's hand. "Where's my father? Where's George McFly?"

"Marty! George--" Lorraine began before she sighed and explained before taking a sip to drink. "Your father is in the same place he's been for the past 12 years. Oak Park Cemetery." she then informed as a thunderbolt sounded.

Marty looked wide-eyed as that sounded like the scariest thing he had ever heard in his life and decided to investigate to see if that was true as he simply could not believe it.

* * *

And so, with friends in tow, he raced across the cemetery in the bright moonlight, darting wildly from row to row of gravestones, barely avoiding dead trees and marble monuments in his panicked scramble to know the truth. He scanned the names etched in granite as he ran, half of him searching for the gravestone with his father's name, the other half still somehow hoping, wishing, praying that his mother had lied, that there would be no gravestone, that his father would still be alive. He stopped and took a step backward. He soon saw the grave with his friends surrounded by his sides as they saw the site that held the former Mr. McFly. 

**_IN LOVING MEMORY:_ **

**_GEORGE DOUGLAS McFLY_ **

**_April 1st, 1938-March 15th, 1973_ **

"1973!" Marty shouted to the sky. "NO...!" He fell to his knees in front of the stone. "Please, God, no! This can't be happening!"

A pair of shadows fell across the gravestone. Marty looked up. There was someone standing behind him. Or rather, TWO someones.

"I'm afraid it is happening, Marty," A familiar voice said. "All of it."

"Doc!" Marty cried as he turned.

Doc nodded soberly down at Marty, with Drell right nearby.

"When we learned about your father," Drell explained. "I figured you'd come here."

"This might sound familiar, but boy, are we glad to see you!" Thor exclaimed.

Marty stood so quickly that he almost lost his balance. "Then you know what happened to him?" he asked. "You know what happened on--" He turned back to the gravestone to check the date. "...March 15th, 1973?"

"Yes, Marty, I know." Doc nodded.

* * *

Afterwards, Drell led the way into Doc's lab or at least what was left of it. The place had been trashed. A lot of Doc's gizmos had been torn apart. Pieces of experiments and bits of broken glass littered the floor, crunching underfoot as they walked. The windows had all been smashed, and most of them had been boarded up and the electricity was cut out, so their only source of light was candles and they walked among the lab while setting the flames around to get comfortable and adjusted.

Doc had lit a pair of candles when they entered and handed one to Marty. He then proceeded to walk around the edges of the lab, lighting other strategically placed candles from the first one's flame until the entire room was filled with a warm glow. They soon found an array of old newspapers that would be found in a typical, local library and there was a newspaper from March 16th, 1973 which was the day that Marty's father had died. 

The newspaper's headline read: **_GEORGE McFLY MURDERED!_ **And, in smaller type below: **_Author Shot Dead in Apparent Holdup En route to Receive Book Award! Police Baffled, Search for Witnesses!_**

"I went to the public library to try to make some sense out of all of the madness," Doc began to explain. "The place was boarded up, shut down. So I broke in and borrowed some newspapers."

"But Doc, how can all this be happening? I mean, it's like we're in Hell or something." Lionel sighed.

"No, it's Hill Valley," Doc replied in the background. "Although I can't imagine Hell being much worse."

"Oh, trust me, you do not wanna know." Drell spoke up as though from personal experience.

"Does it get worse for us?" Atticus asked. "We had some pretty good ideas based on the clues we were given."

Drell soon handed them a newspaper clipping that read with a headline of: **_GROUP OF CHILDREN DIE IN CLUBHOUSE FIRE BY UNKNOWN ARSONIST_**.

The group winced and cringed as that sounded horrible.

"That's about it for you," Drell frowned softly. "At least you weren't gunned down by a group of hitmen."

"What I wanna know is how Biff could've found out you were a warlock and somehow become powerless." Cherry commented.

"I'm afraid not even I could track that down." Drell shook his head as his hair danced and bounced a bit from his head shaking.

Einstein soon whined as Doc took a candle and went over to his dog.

"Oh, Einie, I'm sorry boy, the lab is an awful, awful, awful, awful mess!" Doc told his dog as he flipped over the dog bed and allowed Einstein to go inside of it. "Atta boy..." he then faced the young group. "Obviously, the time continuum has been disrupted creating this new temporal event sequence resulting in this alternate reality."

"English, Doc!" Marty complained.

"Here, here, here, let me illustrate," Drell said as he took a chalkboard and lifted it up and wrote on it with some chalk. "Imagine that this line represents time..." he then drew a line on the board. "Here's the present, 1985," he then wrote the year on the board., adding along F. "The future," he then wrote past next. "And the past. Take it from here, Doc."

"Gladly," Doc nodded as he kept going from there and wrote some more stuff while drawing lines. "Prior to this point in time, somewhere in the past, the timeline skewed into this tangent, creating an alternate 1985. Alternate to you, me, and Einstein, but reality for everyone else," he then went to the DeLorean and brought out a certain bag. "Recognize this? It's the bag the sports book came in. I know, because the receipt is still inside. I found them in the time machine, along with this!" he then added as he also brought out what looked like a golden plate fist.

"It's the top of Biff's cane," Marty recognized. "I mean old Biff from the future!"

"Correct! It was in the time machine because Biff was in the time machine; with the sports almanac!" Doc nodded.

"Holy shit!" Atticus gasped. "Ahem... Pardon my French."

"You see, while we were in the future, Biff got the sports book, stole the time machine, went back in time, and gave the book to himself at some point in the past." Doc then continued as he drew a line from the F on the board to the 1985A center before he took out a copy of the Hill Valley Telegraph of Biff winning big. "Look. It says, right here, that Biff made his first million betting on a horse race in 1958. He wasn't just lucky, he knew because he had all the race results in the sports almanac. That's how he made his entire fortune! Look in his pocket with a magnifying glass." he then said.

Marty did so and he soon saw the almanac in Biff's pocket in realization. "The almanac! That son of a bitch stole my idea!" he then glared as he slammed his fist on the table. "He must have been listening when I--" he then stopped as he realized something. "It's _my_ fault. The whole thing is my fault. If I hadn't bought that damn book, none of this would have ever happened!" he then said.

"I hate to say we told you so, but... Ah, what the heck?" Cherry replied before getting in a singsong tone. "We told you so, We told you so, hahahah~"

Marty then tried to speak again.

"Wait, I'm not done," Cherry said before she laughed again. "Hahahaha!"

Marty paused and then tried to speak again.

"Go, Cher-ry, Go, Cher-ry, Go Cher-ry~" Cherry soon gloated and did a dance.

"CHERRY!" The others scolded, making her fall on her butt suddenly.

"Okay, now I'm done." Cherry said weakly.

"STOP BEING RUDE!" Lionel yelled, his head getting larger. "YOU REALLY THINK NOW IS THE TIME FOR ACTING SO CHILDISH?! THIS IS SERIOUS!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS _IS_ , GIRLY?!" Drell added.

"Sorry, sorry..." Cherry chuckled nervously as she sunk low to the floor.

"Marty, you messed up, we can't change that now, but when the others tell you something, maybe you should listen." Drell advised to the mortal teen.

"Besides, it's all in the past." Doc added.

"You mean the future." Mo spoke up.

"Whatever! It demonstrates precisely how time travel can be misused and why the time machine must be destroyed; after we straighten all of this out." Doc then explained.

"Right, so we go back to the future, and we stop Biff from stealing the time machine." Sabrina then suggested.

"We can't! Because, if we travel into the future from this point in time, it will be the future of this reality!" Doc replied as he underlined 1985A on the board. "In which Biff is corrupt and powerful, and married to Marty's mother; and in which this has happened to me!" he then added, showing the kids another paper with the headline: ** _Emmett Brown Committed - Crackpot Inventor Declared Legally Insane"_**. A side story says **_"Biffco To Build New Dioxin Plant"_ **and ** _"Nixon To Seek 5th Term."_**

Einstein then whined as the kids looked at the paper up close.

"No, our only chance to repair the present is in the past, at the point where the timeline skewed into this tangent," Doc then continued off that. "In order to put the universe back as we remember it, and get back to our reality, we have to find out the exact date, and the specific circumstances of how, where and when, young Biff got his hands on that sports almanac."

"...We'll ask him." Marty narrowed his sapphire eyes in determination.

"All of us?" Thor asked.

"Yes, Thor, all of us," Marty replied. "We're all in this together."

The group all gave each other determined looks. It was clear from this that they wouldn't give up in trying to set right what went wrong.

* * *

It had been surprisingly easy for Marty and his friends to get into Biff's penthouse; especially with Biff distracted the way he was. The adult bully was sitting in the hot tub with a couple of well-built young women: one blond, one redhead. Marty guessed they were showgirls from Biff's Pleasure Paradise. And Biff and the showgirls were all more or less watching some Clint Eastwood movie on a big screen TV which was _A Fistful of Dollars_. The women on either side of Biff giggled when Clint showed off the metal hiding under his serape. Clint wasted another four guys. He didn't even break a sweat.

"Great flick," Biff murmured between puffs on his cigar. "Great friggin' flick."

The screen then suddenly went to black as the TV was turned off. 

"Hey!" Biff ejaculated (I hear you laughing out there, folks; stop it). "What the hell--"

Marty and the others stepped out from behind the giant screen, where they had finally found the controls. "Party's over, Biff." he said with a smile.

You!" Biff demanded, waving his finger at Marty and the kids. "What are you doing here? How the hell did you get in here, anyway? How'd you get past my security downstairs?"

"I managed." Marty kept his smile.

"And how the hell did _you_ survive?!" Biff spat at Marty's friends.

"Let's just say rumors of our demise were greatly exaggerated." Lionel replied.

"Well, you got just ten seconds to get your asses the hell out of here, or you're gonna have to be carried out!" Biff reached past the redhead and picked up the phone.

"We need to stall for time." Mo whispered to Marty.

Marty nodded. "There's a little matter we need to talk to you about." he said hurriedly.

"And we think you might be interested." Atticus added.

"Yeah, money, right? Well, forget it!" Biff scoffed.

"No, not money." Sabrina shook her head.

"Grays Sports Almanac." The group then said slowly.

Biff gave the group a look before he spoke again. "...You heard 'em, girls, party's over." he then told his lady friends.

The group nodded at the girls who decided to leave.

"C'mon, kids, let's go talk somewhere in private." Biff demanded.

* * *

Eventually, they met up in Biff's office as he went to get a robe on before talking to them.

Biff entered a room, wearing a robe as the kids followed him to see a huge painting of the greedy weasel. "Start talking, kids, what else do you know about that book?" The adult bully demanded.

"First, you tell us how you got it," Thor glowered. "How, where, and when."

"Alright, take a seat." Biff demanded.

The group still stood around as Biff walked over to the painting.

" **SIDDOWN!** " Biff demanded.

The group looked around and sat down in the chairs, though there didn't seem to be one for Cherry, so she just leaned against the wall and leaned at a small table and crossed her legs.

"November 12th, 1955, that was when--" Biff then began as he removed the painting to show a safe as he began to open the safe.

"November 12th, 1955? That was the day we went back--" Marty began before covering up what he said. "...That was the day of the famous Hill Valley lightning storm."

"You know your history, very good," Biff nodded as he continued to tell his story. "I'll never forget that Saturday. I'd just picked my car up from the shop because I'd enrolled it in a drag race a few days earlier."

"I thought you crashed it into a manure truck?" Cherry piped up before covering her mouth, she then saw a matchbox and decided to check it out with a logo that said ** _"BIFF'S PLEASURE PARADISE_** " on it and kept it in her pocket. Remember that later, because it'll be important.

"How do _you_ know about that?" Biff asked.

"My father told us about it." Marty covered up.

"Your father?" Biff asked in disbelief.

"Before he died." Marty nodded.

"Yeah right. So there I was, minding my own business when this crazy old codger with a cane shows up," Biff nodded before he soon opened the safe and brought out the box. "He says he's my distant relative. I didn't see any resemblance," he then put the box on the table. "So he says 'How would you like to be rich?' So I say 'Sure'," he then opened the box and took the sports almanac out of it. "So he lays this book on me. He says this book'll tell me the outcome of every sporting event 'til the end of the century. All I have to do is bet on the winner, and I'll never lose. So I say 'What's the catch?' He says, 'No catch, just keep it a secret'," he then continued, putting the book back in the box and closed it. "After that he disappeared. I never saw him again. I also saw a cat in a dream that told me to get rid of this big, fat guy with crazy hair and glasses. I guess he's trying to look scary, so I had him taken care of 'cuz the cat told me it was important that I did."

Sabrina gulped as Drell was mentioned, but looked curious of what a cat had to do with it. Cherry then suddenly fell to the floor once the table broke underneath her and she soon got up, dusted herself off, and came to stand behind Lionel's chair.

"Oh, and he told me one other thing," Biff then said once the book was sent away. "He said someday, a crazy wild-eyed scientist or a bunch of kids may show up asking about that book. And if that ever happened..." he then continued before he suddenly laughed and pulled out his gun on the kids. "Funny, I never thought it would be you."

"Yeah? Well, you're forgetting one--" Marty began before he then suddenly pointed to the left. "Hey, look!"

Biff jerked his head around, and Marty and the others started to run. Thank goodness Biff still fell for that one. Biff looked back, and Marty threw a Frisbee-shaped ashtray at him. Biff ducked as Marty and his friends ran for the door. Biff pulled the trigger, once, twice, three times. Bottles and glasses smashed on the bar as Marty ducked the gunfire, but Marty was out of there!

"Marty McFly and his friends are on their way down," Biff ordered security once the group vanished. "Take care of 'em, permanently!"

* * *

"So we don't have the sports almanac, big deal!" Lionel wheezed. "We don't really need it, at least not now...! We found out exactly what we needed to know. Now all we need to do is stay unharmed long enough to use it!"

"Hopefully Hilda and Zelda met up with Doc and Drell and got everything ready!" Mo called. "For our sakes!"

"I'm sure they have!" Atticus replied. "...I hope so anyway."


	7. Chapter 7

Marty and the others ran out of the room and saw the elevator, running to it... Just as 3-D, Match, and Skinhead came out of it.

"Hey, get back here!" 3-D called out.

"Hey, hey!" Match added.

"Gotta beat it!" Cherry cried out.

"Follow me." Marty told his friends.

Marty and the group ran to the stairs and ran down them as the gang followed them. Marty switched to the other flight of stairs as the others did the same as quickly as possible before climbing back up. He then pulled out a quarter and flicked it down the stairwell and it made a clattering sound. Biff's cronies did not realize that he did this and carried on downward.

"Clever work." Sabrina smiled at Marty.

"Thanks." Marty smiled back.

* * *

They soon went to the top of the stairs and ended up on top of the roof through the next door. It was wild up on the roof, like another world. There was plenty of light up here, but it was all pink and green, spill-off from the huge neon signs on the front of the Pleasure Paradise. There was a lot of smoke up here, too, pollution. Mo began to look sick to her stomach from the pollution.

"That'd be a _looong_ way down." Thor gulped.

Atticus rubbed Mo's shoulder to soothe her uneasiness.

"Go ahead, kids," A gruff voice called behind them. "Jump. A suicide'll be nice and neat."

The group spun around. Biff had found him. He must've heard them go up the stairs. And Biff still had his gun.

"Yeah?" Marty called back with defiance he really didn't feel. "And what if I don't?"

Biff waved his gun with a smile. "Lead poisoning."

Marty glanced back down to the lower floors with nothing else to do and he already tried his "Look, a distraction!" trick. No one, not even Biff Tannen, would be dumb enough to fall for that same trick twice. The others felt stuck on what to do next and they had to think fast.

"What happens to you when the police match the bullet up to that gun?" Marty soon asked.

"Kid, I _own_ the police!" Biff laughed. "Besides, they couldn't match up the bullet that killed your old man! I suppose it's poetic justice... Two McFlys with one gun." He added, raising his revolver, taking careful aim.

Marty looked over the edge again. There was only one thing he could do. He and his friends jumped from the roof before Biff could shoot. The last thing he saw was Biff's open mouth as they leaped into the air. Biff laughed. Then he ran to the edge of the roof to see the splattered remains of Marty McFly and his friends 28 stories below. Only Biff didn't see Marty and the gang splattered or anything. He saw him and his friends, alive, suddenly rising up in midair: Marty was standing on the hood of the DeLorean, with Cherry and the others aboard it.

"COWABUNGA!" Lionel whooped.

Biff stared in astonishment. He raised his gun, but Hilda whipped open his gull-wing door and whacked Biff in the jaw with it, giving him a mouthful of stainless steel! The impact sent Biff reeling backward; his skull slammed into the cement surface of the hotel roof and knocked him senseless.

"THAT'S FOR THE DRELL OF THIS TIMELINE, YOU GREASY FUCK!" Hilda spat.

Marty sighed with relief. Their plan had worked, just barely, but it had worked! Doc maneuvered the flying DeLorean around to the edge of the roof so that Marty could climb off the hood, open the passenger door, and climb inside with his friends. Drell and Hilda held each other and kissed deeply on their lips.

"Isn't it just so sweet, Cherry?" Thor beamed.

"If you mean sweet by making me wanna throw up everywhere and get my stomach pumped right after, I have to agree." Cherry groaned.

"Nice one, Doc!" Marty cheered. "You're not going to believe this, we've got to go back to 1955!"

"I don't believe it!" Doc replied.

Once they were all safely inside the flying DeLorean, the doors shut and they took off to the skies.

"Don't worry, Darla, you'll be free from him soon." Atticus whispered as Darla sat alone with a glass of Pepsi while Monty was going to be knocked out for a while.

"What's our destination time?" Zelda asked the kids.

"November 12th, 1955." Sabrina told her aunt.

"November 12th, 1955? Great Scott! The date of the storm!" Doc memorized that the others already knew about. "Unbelievable that old Biff would have chosen that particular date. It could mean that that point in time inherently contains some sort of cosmic significance; almost as if it were a temporal junction point for the entire space-time continuum," he then said before shrugging. "...On the other hand."

"Yes?" Atticus asked.

"It could be an amazing coincidence!" Doc then said.

"So, Doc, I guess we have to bring Jennifer, Atticus's little sister, and Einstein back with us to 1955?" Marty guessed.

"No. Assuming we succeed in our mission, we'll return to the same 1985 which we left this morning. Jennifer, Darla, and Einie will still be here, and they'll be fine."

Marty frowned as that sounded like a fine theory, but he was still edgy. "And if we don't succeed?" he then asked.

"We must succeed." Doc answered simply.

* * *

And at that, they were suddenly back in 1955 and eventually, the 1985 they came into would be wiped from existence. Naturally, Bad Future Biff would receive his ultimate comeuppance, but that's another story! There were the usual sonic booms, and they were cruising over the fancy billboard, with all the pennants flying around it, announcing the future home of "Lyon Estates: Live in the home of tomorrow... Today!" This was close to where Marty and the others had shown up the first time he'd gone into the past. It was still night as Doc landed the DeLorean behind the billboard, but Marty thought he saw a faint pink glow in the eastern sky. So here they were, back in 1955, but how were they going to get the book?

"All right, kids," Doc explained, gently patting the fender. "I'm going to stay here with the DeLorean. We can't risk anyone else stealing it."

"Yeah, that farmer Peabody lives a mile down the road," Marty chuckled softly in recollection. "I'd hate to think what would happen if he got his hands on it."

Doc glanced at his watch with a frown. "Sunrise should be in about 22 minutes. You and the others go into town, track down young Biff, and tail him. Sometime today, Old Biff will show up to give young Biff the almanac," he then explained their newest mission. "Above all, you must not interfere with that event. We must let old Biff believe he's succeeded, so that he'll leave 1955 and bring the DeLorean back to the future." He paused to make sure the kids had gotten all that.

"Got it." Cherry said as she and the others nodded.

"Once old Biff is gone, you can make your move," Zelda soon continued. "Grab the almanac any way that you can, then come back here with it and we'll go home."

"Remember, both our lives depend on this!" Doc added as he gave Marty a pat on the shoulder in encouragement.

"You don't have to remind us, Doc," Marty replied as that whole business with Biff, and what had happened to Doc and Marty's whole family in that other 1985, especially his friends' lives, was still much too fresh in his mind as he would do just about anything to keep that future from happening!

"Now, here's some binoculars and a walkie-talkie to keep in contact." Zelda then said, though were both too big to keep in pockets.

"And you'll need money," Doc then said as he lifted his Hawaiian shirt to reveal a money belt with close to a dozen different pouches. And each pouch had a label: 1985; 1955; 2015; 1921; 1882; gold; silver; doubloons. "I have to be prepared for all monetary possibilities," he then explained as he reached into the 1955 pouch and handed the money to the kids. "Get yourself some 50's clothes," he then instructed. "Something inconspicuous."

"I wonder who that cat is that Biff saw in his dream?" Sabrina asked the others. "You don't think maybe it was Della, do you?"

"Impossible!" Atticus replied. "How could she end up here without her magic?"

"Well, she had to end up _somewhere_ after she got exiled!" Lionel replied.

* * *

Marty was ready. He'd found a secondhand store on the edge of town that opened early, where he had picked up a cool Marlon Brando-type black leather jacket, a real Frank Sinatra porkpie hat, and a pair of sunglasses. No one would know him now! Then he checked out the phone book and found Biff's home address. Luckily there was only one Tannen in town, but the house didn't look right, somehow.

"Let's wear something inconspicuous," Cherry deadpanned. "So let's dress like Marlon Brando."

"Shuddap," Marty scoffed as he used the walkie-talkie. "Yo, Doc! I'm at the address; it's the only Tannen in the phone book. But this can't be Biff's house. It looks like some old lady lives here."

At least, that's all he heard coming from the house, some old lady yelling all sorts of things. "Biff!" The elderly woman's voice called from inside the Tannen house. "Where are you going, Biff?"

Biff started to walk quickly away from the house. "To get my car, Grandma!" he called over his shoulder.

"But when are you coming back, precious?" Grandma whined. "My feet hurt, and I want you to rub my toes some more. And put polish on them!

Biff waved violently back at the house.

Marty called back to Doc on the walkie-talkie. "Never mind, Doc. Biff lives here, all right."

"Oh, yeah, no doubt." Atticus nodded.

"Shut up, you old bag." Biff grumbled to himself.

Biff walked a few yards down the street when a red ball landed at his feet. He then picked it and five kids came along to him.

"Give us our ball back!" The kids demanded.

"What ball?" Biff asked as he bounced the ball down the sidewalk as they followed him.

"That ball!" The kids whined as Marty and the others snuck along, the group disguised in 50's outfits from Hilda, Zelda, and Drell's magic. "What ball are you talking about?"

"Give us our ball back!"

"Oh, is this your ball?"

"Yeah!"

" Is this your ball, you want it back?"

"Yeah!"

Biff then threw it onto the gutter on a different house. "Well, go get it!" he then told the little kids with a mocking laugh as he kept walking off.

"We're on him now." Atticus whispered to the others

* * *

At the Courthouse Square, Biff walked down the street as Marty and the others followed him and hid behind the cars and were lucky not to be seen as Biff passed through other kids who played with another ball.

"Hey!" One kid pouted.

Biff walked over to his car, where the mechanic had fixed it who appeared to be the old man who told Marty and the group about the clock tower in 2015, only 60 years younger.

"Looking good, Terry." Biff said to the mechanic.

"Hey Biff, she's all fixed up just like you wanted, but I couldn't get it started!" Terry replied. "You got some kind of a kill switch on this thing?" he then asked.

Old Biff from 2015 was shown to be hiding behind a tree, though he remembered the whole incident.

"No, you just got to have the right touch," Young Biff explained. "Nobody can start this car but me."

"The bill comes to $302.57." Terry then told the teenager.

"300 bucks?!" Young Biff glared as he suddenly got out of the car. "300 bucks for a couple of dents? No, hey, that's bullshit, Terry."

"No Biff, it was horseshit, the whole car was filled with it." Terry glared. "I had to pay Old Man Jones 80 bucks to haul it away!"

"Old Man Jones?" Young Biff scoffed. "He probably resold it too! Now I ought to get something for that."

Terry the mechanic turned toward the store. He waved for Biff to follow him. "C'mon, let's write you up inside." he then said. 

Biff cut the engine and climbed out of the car. "300 bucks!" he continued loudly. "I'll tell you, Terry, if I ever get my hands on that son of a bitch who caused this, I'll break his neck!"

Marty hid a grin to himself on that before coming up with a possible idea. Biff and Terry disappeared inside the store. In another minute, Marty imagined, Biff would come back out and drive away, and there was no way they could follow him on foot. There was only one thing to do, then: hide in the back of Biff's car. And so, the group all crouched in the backseat of Biff's car. This early in the morning, there was hardly anyone around in Hill Valley, and it had been easy for them to jump in the car without being noticed. He cautiously peeked over the front seat and saw Biff come out of Western Auto, carrying half a dozen cans of oil. Marty ducked down in the well between the seats. Now, as long as Biff didn't look back here... He felt half a dozen oil cans get dumped on his back. As much as it hurt, he suffered it in silence, though Lionel let out the occasional pained wince. Now, as long as Biff didn't look where he had thrown things...

"Well, well," Biff said loudly. "Lookee what we have here!"

"Shit!" Mo whispered. "He's spotted us!"

Biff was suddenly moving away from the car.

"Huh?" Mo blinked before seeing that Biff had gone away. "Where'd he go?"

* * *

Lorraine was seen coming out of a place called "Ruth's Frock Shop" as she showed off the new dress she bought and was going to wear for the upcoming dance to her friend who was known as Babs Freeman.

"It's perfect, Lorraine!" Babs beamed at her friend.

"Oh, look how good it is, it looks so good!" Lorraine gushed as Terry drove off and Biff took that chance to go and see the girls.

"Well, lookie what we got here. Pretty nice dress, Lorraine," Biff grinned as he came by and lifted up Lorraine's skirt. "Although, you'd look better wearing nothing at all."

"Biff, why don't you take a long walk off a short pier?" Lorraine glared at him.

"Hey listen, Lorraine. There's that dance at school tonight," Biff soon said, trying to be mature now, though it was clearly not going to work. "Right now, my car's all fixed. I'd figured that I'd cut you a break and give you the honor of going with the best-looking guy in school."

"Well, I'm busy tonight." Lorraine replied.

"Doing what?"

"Washing my hair."

"That's as funny as a screen door on a battleship."

"It's a screen door on a ' _submarine_ ', ya jerk!" Cherry grumbled to herself.

"Look Biff, someone already asked me to the dance." Lorraine soon told the oaf.

"Who?" Biff demanded. "That bug George McFly?"

"I'm going with Calvin Klein, okay?" Lorraine rolled her eyes.

"Calvin Klein?" Biff glared as he suddenly grabbed her shoulders and forced their eyes to meet. "No, that's not okay. You're going with me, understand?"

"Get your cooties off of me!" Lorraine complained.

"When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours Lorraine, you're my girl?!" Biff demanded.

"Biff Tannen, I wouldn't be your girl even if--" Lorraine glared before pausing briefly. "Even if you had a million dollars!" she then kicked Biff right in the leg.

"Argh!" Biff cried out as he then got hit in the head with the box before Lorraine and Babs ran off and he ran in the middle of the road to catch up with her before she went off. "Oh! Yes, you will, Lorraine! It's you and me, Lorraine!"

"Watch your back!" A driver cried out as he nearly ran over Biff.

"It's meant to be!" Biff continued. "Someday you'll marry me! Someday you'll be my wife!"

A cat was shown with a special collar a lot that was a lot like Salem's that contained magic as long as he promised to use it responsibly and not for what he tried to do nearly 100 years before 1985 as she seemed to notice Biff and narrowed her eyes.

* * *

"That's no ordinary feline..." Atticus murmured. "That's Della!"

"You always did have a way with women." Old Biff cackled.

"Hey!" His younger self hollered. "Get the hell outta my car, old man!"

But old Biff only laughed again. "You wanna marry that girl, Biff? I can help you make it happen."

"Yeah?" Biff asked sarcastically. "Who are you, Miss Lonelyhearts?"

Old Biff sighed. "Get in the car, butthead," he ordered.

"Who you callin' butthead, _butthead_?" The youngster shot back.

Marty heard the engine catch, then come to life with a roar. Old Biff must have started the car.

"...And now, the double trouble begins..." Lionel mumbled in his head.

"How'd you know how to do that?" The younger Biff demanded. "Nobody can start my car except me."

"Just get in, Tannen," old Biff ordered. "Today's your lucky day."

There was a moment's silence, then the sound of footsteps and a door opening and closing. The teenager had decided to get into the car.

* * *

Old Biff eased the old Ford forward. Marty let out a deep breath. So far so good, the group believed. When he decided to hide in the back of Biff's roadster, he never guessed he would have both Biffs in the front seat. But, up till now at least, neither one of them had looked back. The way they were jawing up there now, Marty hoped they wouldn't have time to look at anything else. A couple of minutes passed, then the car drove out of the sunlight and stopped. Old Biff turned off the engine. Marty looked up and saw rafters overhead. They must be in Biff's garage.

"How'd you know where I live?" The younger Biff demanded.

"I know a lot about you, Biff," The older version replied smugly. "For example, I know you'd like to make a lot of money."

The group tried to stay quiet and to themselves.

"Oh yeah, sure, right, that's rich, haha, you're gonna make me rich!" Young Biff scoffed.

"You see this book?" Old Biff asked as Marty suddenly ducked down. "This book tells the future. It tells the events of every major sports event 'til the end of the century. Football, baseball, horse races, boxing; the information in here is worth millions, and I'm giving it to you." he then passed the book to his younger self.

"Well, that's very nice, thank you very much," Young Biff scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Now why don't you make like a tree and get out of here?"

"It's _leave_ , you idiot!" Old Biff glared as he slapped his younger self across the head. "'Make like a tree, and _leave_ '! You sound like a damn fool when you say it wrong!"

"Alright then, _leave_!" Young Biff rolled his eyes as he tossed the book at the back of the car, only for Old Biff to take it right back. "And take your book with you!"

"Don't you get it? You could make a fortune with this book, let me show you." Old Biff replied as he turned on the radio as he flipped through the pages of the almanac.

 ** _"UCLA trail 17 to 16!"_** The radio announcer soon began. **_"It's 4th and 11 with only 18 seconds left of this game. I'd say it's all over for UCLA!"_**

"Bet ya a million bucks UCLA win at 19 to 17." Old Biff smirked.

"What, are you deaf, old man? He just said it was over!" Young Biff scoffed. "You lost!"

"Oh, yeah?" Old Biff grinned as he turned the volume up.

 ** _"Here comes Decker with the kick, it's up, it looks good folks, it looks very good, field goal!"_** The radio announcer soon announced. **_"UCLA wins 19 to 17!"_**

Young Biff then looked at his future self in amazement as he couldn't believe it. "Alright Pops, what's the gag?" he then asked. "How did you know what the score was gonna be?"

"I told you, it's in this book!" Old Biff told him urgently as he handed the book over. "All you gotta do is bet on the winner, and you'll never lose."

"Alright, I'll take a look at it." Young Biff rolled his eyes and threw it in the back again.

Marty was about to grab the book then, only for Old Biff to take the book right back, luckily not seeing him.

"You damned fool!" Old Biff glared as he grabbed the book and went to talk with his younger self. "Never, never leave this book lying around! Don't you have a safe?" he then asked before realizing something. "No, you don't have a safe. Get a safe! Keep it locked up, and until then keep it on you like this."

"Hey, what're ya doing?!" Young Biff cried as the book was shoved into his jeans pocket.

"And don't tell anyone about it either. Oh, and there's one more thing," Old Biff advised as they left the garage. "One day, a bunch of kids, or a crazy wild-eyed scientist who claims to be a scientist is gonna come around asking about that book--"

The two then continued their conversation as the garage door was soon shut.

"Okay, time to move!" Sabrina said as they went for the door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

Marty then looked up at the windows, but they were far too small for them to climb out of.


	8. A Catastrophic Side Quest

"We're stuck!" Cherry panicked. "What do we do now?!"

"Okay, don't panic, let's just call Doc or Hilda and Zelda or use magic to get out," Atticus replied. "Does anyone know a spell to get us out of the garage?"

"Alright, alright, just chillax!" Lionel replied. "I can teleport us out, no problemo!"

"Okay, that's good, that's good," Cherry nodded. "I feel stuck here right now."

"Just don't hyperventilate," Thor told her. "We're outta here."

Lionel concentrated until the group was engulfed in a ball of energy and vanished, only to reappear outside of the garage. "There, problem solved," he replied. "Now, we've got until tonight to get the book. While Biff is at the dance with ourselves, we can snag the book."

"What do we do until then?" Cherry asked.

"Let's just go hang out and see what Hilda and Zelda are doing." Sabrina suggested.

Lionel nodded and soon brought them over to the adult witches and told them about their progress.

"You saw a cat with a special collar?" Zelda asked the kids.

"We suspect that it's Della," Cherry replied. "I remember that Drell turned her into a cat for trying to drain us of our magic and life forces before he banished her away from the Netherworld."

"You're welcome, my little monkeys." Drell crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Don't push it," Atticus replied. "Anyways, we saw that cat outside. Not to mention, Bad Future Biff mentioned seeing some cat in a dream that said for him to get rid of Drell."

"Hmm... I see..." Drell remarked.

"Did you stop her before you came here?" Hilda asked.

"We didn't see her when we got to the Tannen garage," Mo explained. "She must've snuck into his house or something."

"That _would_ be the best way she could get close enough to get into his mind," Mo nodded. "Then we have to stop her."

"All right, guys to think like Della the cat, we gotta act like Della the cat... Which is why..." Drell said as he flicked his hand and brought out his magic wand.

"Whoa! No, no, no! I never did anything wrong!" Sabrina panicked. "You can't turn me into a cat for 100 years!"

"Relax, Sabrina," Drell reassured. "This'll only be temporary and I'll make sure we still have our magic. We'll just sneak along after Della so no one catches us for stalking after a cat."

The group looked at each other.

"And that includes you, but it won't be long," Drell then told Lionel, pointing into the boy's chest with his wand. "Deal?"

"Sure, but couldn't we just make ourselves invisible?" asked Lionel. "That feels like it'd be way less trouble," But by the time he'd said it, he noticed that he was now a small orange tabby kitten with a blue collar. "...Shoot."

Cherry suddenly began to run for her life before a wave of magic reached out and suddenly grabbed her and yoinked her right back over and she was suddenly a tiny black cat and she landed right next to Lionel, though she was still bigger than he was.

"You weren't gonna ditch your friends, were you?" Zelda asked Cherry as Sabrina became a blonde kitten with a pink collar.

"No, I just hate it when he turns us into animals," Cherry groaned. "It feels so embarrassing!"

"Whaddyou mean?" asked Lionel. "This is the first time I remember it happening!"

"Don't you remember when we all turned into fish to go help and find Sabrina when she got jealous of that girl Dorsala from Riverdale since Harvey gave her a lot of attention?" Cherry asked back.

"...I feel like you're making that up." Lionel said.

"Well, I remember that happening during something Hilda and Zelda called Cliché Week when Chloe still lived in Greendale." Cherry shrugged.

"Oh..." Lionel replied. "I guess I don't remember since nobody brought it up until now, but okay."

* * *

Suddenly, the group of cats wandered down the streets over to the Tannen house to stop Della. The Biffs seemed to be gone, though Della appeared to be sitting in a tree, taking a nap.

"There she is, guys," Atticus said. "And taking an actual cat nap."

"Somebody hit her with a rock," suggested Lionel. "I'd do it myself, but my paws are too tiny." he held up his kitten paws.

"You are a little puny for a cat." Thor chuckled as he was a bit of a large cat.

"Just do it." Lionel narrowed his eyes.

Thor chuckled before he soon grabbed onto a rock and threw it up at the tree. Della snored a bit before yowling as she jumped up and grabbed the branch, looking around as she panted. The group grinned innocently.

"Oh, it looks like I have admirers," Della smirked as she looked down at them as she began to climb down to meet her adoring fans, or so she thought. "I hate this stupid body, but maybe this'll be worth it. Hopefully, that jarhead imp boy won't be back too soon."

"Pfffft!" Lionel smirked, rolling around on his back and licking his paws.

"Hello~" Della smirked as she walked over. "To what do I owe to this pleasure?"

"Oh, you're The Great Della," Mo replied. "We were, uh, such big fans of your work."

"I say, you know who I am?" Della asked. "You look like just ordinary housecats to me."

"Oh, uh, but we're not," Cherry made up. "We were students of a great warlock until we betrayed him and he turned us all into cats as punishment because we realized how amazing you truly are."

Della thought about it for a moment before smirking. "You're those kids who work with Drell," she then said to them. "Well, it's about time you recognized my genius even if it cost you your young lives."

"Come on... Let's talk about this... In private..." Cherry grinned as she had an idea and winked to the others.

"Oui!" Lionel replied as they guided Della over to some nearby shrubs.

* * *

The group soon walked off and were shown to be hidden. Eventually, there was some beating up going on with pounding and cries of pain.

"All right, Della, start talking," Atticus demanded as Thor sat on top of Della. "How'd you get here and why?"

"I don't have to tell you twerps anything!" Della glared.

"Oh, yes you do," Lionel replied as he unsheathed a massive set of claws. "Otherwise I let _these_ fingers do the walkin'. All over your face, dig?"

Della growled before yelping a bit. Thor bounced a bit to squish Della as he glared down at her.

"Ugh! You brats ruin everything!" Della complained. "Fine... After Drell banished me, I didn't exactly leave The Other Realm..." she then began to explain. "I wandered around the streets of the Netherworld looking for something to do... Until someone offered to help me and kept me company for a while."

"Keep on talkin'," Mo nodded. "Who was it?"

"I don't remember." Della said flatly.

Thor then squahsed even more which made Della's eyes nearly bug out of her head.

"YOW! Watch it, Chubbo Jr!" Della glared up at him. "It was a visitor from The Ghost Zone which is a realm where ghosts live."

"Yeees?" Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"I met one named Clockwork." Della then continued from there.

"Time-travel sort of deal?" asked Lionel. "I see..."

Jun 17"Yeah, now lemme go." Della glared.

"Why did you come to 1955 though?" Atticus glared back.

"Fine..." Della complained. "Clockwork told me about how to get my best revenge... To make it like your time travel adventure happened, but to make it worse 30 years later into the future. He told me about Biff Tannen and his goals and showed me an alternate where Biff Tannen from 2015 had a way to make his younger self rich, so Clockwork sent me back with his special collar to go and make sure that that happens and so that you meddling kids won't ruin me since you grew to trust that elephant, Drell."

"Well, now this _does_ raise more questions," Lionel remarked, snatching the collar off. "But I'm not waiting for answers anyway."

"Hey! Gimme that!" Della glared. "I can't get back home without that!"

"That's a risk we're willing to take!" Atticus glared back.

The kids soon ran off with the collar.

"Hey! Give me that back!" Della glared as she chased after them.

"I still don't get why Drell had to turn us into cats!" Cherry cried.

"I dunno! Hey, what?" Atticus replied before looking at his paw as it looked like it was disappearing.

The group then seemed to vanish down the street before making it into a dark alley.

* * *

"Now... Where are those runts?" Della glowered as she looked around and saw a group of alley cats in there and grinned, suspecting that they were the ones she was looking for. "Aha! Gotcha, ya little brats!" she then lunged out to attack them... Only to be pummeled by the cats in the alley who gave her the pounding of a lifetime. "Ow! Hey! Stop! Uncle! Uncle...! Ow! I'll let you call me Aunt Della again!"

Drell laughed as he watched this with his crystal ball. "Well, that's one problem taken care of!" he then said as he brought the kids back and changed them back to normal.

"Well, that ensures that Drell survives in the future," Mo replied. "Now to get the almanac."

"Thanks, kids!" Drell smiled warmly. "You saved my life! I guess you all care about me, really."

"Sure we do!" Thor smiled back. "Right, guys?"

The others mumbled a bit.

" _RIGHT_ , GUYS?!" Thor repeated, sounding a bit dark and scary.

"Oh, yeah, sure, sure, right!" The others then suddenly said, sounding scared.

"Great!~" Thor beamed, hugging them.

The group yelped in the sudden hug.

"Does this mean I can go to the dance too, Uncle?" Thor smiled hopefully.

"I suppose you could go while we set up with Dr. Brown," Drell replied. "It might take a while, especially since Doc shouldn't interact with his other self until nightfall."

The group nodded as they decided to wait and Young Biff soon drove back home.

"Phew! I need a nap..." Young Biff groaned as he went to go home with a yawn.

"...That must be how Della got to him." Sabrina guessed.

"But now she won't!" Lionel smirked.

"Wonderful work," Drell told the kids. "I'm really proud of you for your part."

"Thanks, Drell." The kids nodded.

"Now we just gotta get that sports book." Drell then told them.

"Easier said than done," Atticus replied. "He's _never_ gonna let that book out of his sight."

"Yes, but I know you'll be able to come up with something." Drell said.

"Ugh... I wish the solution was easy sometimes," Cherry groaned. "I can't go back to that bad 1985, I just can't," she then smirked. "Though it was pretty cool to scare Biff like we had risen from beyond the grave."

"Exactly," Lionel replied. "I bet he got his brains blown out."

The group soon hung out until they could get the sports almanac from Biff and trained in their magic to pass the time.

"So, uh, Hilda... It seems that we've picked up where we left off recently." Drell said to Hilda, looking a bit shy and bashful like a young schoolboy.

"Yeah~..." Hilda nodded bashfully.

"Whatcha thinkin'?" Drell asked as he came behind her every time she turned away.

"About what to do when we're back home," Hilda smiled. "About how we used to be before we separated and how much you've changed when you agreed to look after Sabrina and her little friends."

Drell's face went a bit red. "Heh... Yeah..."

"You're almost like a father figure to all of them," Hilda smiled. "Especially for Sabrina."

"I'm sorry about Edward, but I can't bend the rules for anyone..." Drell said as he put his hands behind his back and kicked a stone bashfully. "Even if I'm in charge of the Council."

"I know," Hilda replied. "Gotta make do sometimes."

"Though... I'm glad I at least get to see you..." Drell smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck while looking at her.

"It is nice to see you again after many centuries," Hilda smiled back. "Maybe Zelda was wrong for once."

Zelda looked playfully offended as she overheard that. Drell chuckled as he leaned in and kissed Hilda. Zelda soon moved out of the way and decided to go and see the kids at their progress. Sabrina then suddenly sneezed after one transformation.

"I guess turning into caterpillars wasn't a good idea." Mo said.

"Yeah... Cuz... I'm allergic!" Sabrina cried out as she sneezed some more.

"Who's allergic to caterpillars?" Cherry raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently Sabrina is." The others replied before they changed back to normal.

"Pawheezle!" Lionel exclaimed. "Trying to find a magical code word to start my transformations."

"Pawheezle?" Thor chuckled. "That sounded adorable."

Lionel puffed out his cheeks. "...Whatever."

"Maybe something like 'Kazaam'?" Thor then suggested. "Kinda like Shazam's power, but not really?"

"His name _isn't_ Shazam, it's Captain Marvel," replied Lionel. "Regardless of those guys at Marvel Comics. Billy Batson had it first."

"So you wanna say Kazaam or what?" Thor then asked bashfully. "You should say something fun, catchy, and something that POPS!" he then added before spitting a little at the last word as his lips puckered.

"Say it, don't spray it." Cherry winced as she got spit on from that.

Lionel wiped Cherry's face clean. "I should probably worry more about where I'm gonna live. Treehouses aren't exactly good places to live during the winter." he then suggested. 

"Well, you should know," Cherry then said. "We have a spare room at my house."

The others looked hopeful between Cherry and Lionel and hoped that this meant that Cherry would reciprocate Lionel's feelings after being told about them back in Part 1.

"Only if you want to," Cherry shrugged. "Plus you won't have to use the ladder to climb up into my bedroom window to say hello."

"Lionel does what now?" Drell peeked his head out suspiciously.

"You know what? I'd like that." Lionel replied.

"Just remember to knock first," Cherry told him. "I'll talk it over with my parents."

"Drell, do you think maybe there are any couples who might want to adopt Lionel?" Atticus asked the warlock.

"Oh, uh... Um... Mm..." Drell shrugged. "I think he's fine with Cherry's idea right now."

"...Do you know where he came from then?" Atticus asked.

"...I'm not sure actually," Drell then said. "I don't do a lot of research on the 5th-Dimension until you guys met and found him... It's like he just popped into the world, though he might be happy staying with Cherry."

"If Cherry likes that back." Atticus said softly.

"Sure," Cherry replied. "We can talk it over with my parents after this is all done."

Lionel did a little flip in the air.

* * *

Eventually, it was starting to get dark.

"Okay, kids, time to get ready for the dance," Drell told the group. "Remember to be good little spies with Marty and get that book and get rid of it."

"We will, Drell." The group promised.

"We'll wait for you with the DeLorean." Zelda then added.

"Great!" Atticus replied. "That's what we're counting on."

The kids soon took their positions and went to get going to the Enchantment Under the Sea Dance again, only this time, as spies.

"Biff! Biff, where're you going now?!" Grandma Tannen called out from inside the house.

"I told you, Grandma, I'm going to the dance!" Biff called back.

"When are you coming home?"

"I'll get home when I get home!" Biff glared as he went to the garage to get his car.

"Don't forget to turn off the garage lights!" Grandma Tannen reminded him.

Biff walked quickly to a fire door at the back of the gym. A couple of other students walked over as Biff tried the door.

"Hold it there, Biff!" One of the students called.

"Yeah, Biff," The other guy added. "We can't let you in without a ticket."

Biff held his right fist up to the two other guys. "I got five tickets right here."

The other two guys took off. Biff opened the fire door and went into the dance the back way. Marty decided he should follow him. The two student guards were long gone, and the fire door opened easily. He stepped through and found himself in the same alcove where he'd had that heart-to-heart with his future parents; the one about being nice when your son sets fire to the rug, but there was no time to think about that now. He walked through another doorway and found himself at the rear of the gym, a gym all decked out for the "Enchantment Under the Sea" dance.

* * *

"What'd we miss?" asked Atticus.

"When did you guys get here?" asked Marty.

"Minute after you did," replied Cherry. "But now we're ready."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," Marty nodded. "You ready to save the future again?"

"We sure are." Thor reassured.

"Great, now let's go." Marty replied with two thumbs up for them.

The group then quickly ducked into the shadows behind the refreshment table.

"Here we are again... At the same dance back in 1955..." Mo remarked.

"Talk about déjà vu." Cherry added.


	9. Seeing Double

The group soon looked around as Marty realized he couldn't figure out exactly how long ago it was since they had been here. When you had a machine like Doc's flying DeLorean, time sort of lost its meaning. This was the same dance that he had come to with Lorraine when he was here as "Calvin Klein." It all happened because his mother-to-be had wound up with a crush on Calvin, and wouldn't pay attention to George, Marty's future father. But if George and Lorraine never dated, then they would never marry, and Marty and his brother and sister would never get born! Something had to be done, and fast, or Marty wouldn't have even existed!

"I remember this... This is when we told George to go after Marty for violating Lorraine." Sabrina memorized.

"Yeah, until Biff got in the act and tried to take advantage of Lorraine." Cherry replied.

"Look at it this way, George knocked out Biff and everything turned out for the better." Mo countered.

"If we don't get that sports book back from Biff, everything will change all over again!" Marty reminded his friends.

"Yeah, and there's also our other selves." Atticus added.

Marty then pulled out the mini-binoculars Doc had given him and scanned the room. There was George, his father-to-be, standing around and looking nervous at the other end of the gym. It was early enough in the evening that "Calvin" and Lorraine wouldn't be here yet. And there, in the middle of the room, was Mr. Strickland, his bald head bobbing up and down as he prowled the dance floor for slackers.

"Man, he's worse than Mr. Kraft sometimes." Sabrina commented about Strickland.

Biff was over in the other comer of the room, surrounded by his usual gang: 3-D, Match, and Skinhead. They were all gathered around a couple of digest-sized magazines Biff had with him, leering at whatever was inside. Marty studied the covers with his binoculars. Their titles were in French. One of them was called Ooh La-La. From the pictures on the covers, they looked like girlie magazines. The four of them laughed a bit dirtily and they were also passing a small bottle of booze around, taking quick drinks whenever Strickland's back was turned.

Strickland had stopped on the other side of the room, his beady eyes staring at Biff and his boys. Skinhead saw Strickland, too. He nudged Biff. Their leader looked up at the vice-principal, then said something to the whole gang. All four of them walked toward the front door. The group then quickly walked around the edge of the gym, careful to keep close to the walls, but heading for the same exit. Biff and his gang had moved fast. They had already passed through the doorway.

"Outside. Now." Thor told the others.

The group nodded and headed out behind him. They stopped on the edge of the first landing. There, on the next landing below them, were Biff and his gang, with their magazines and booze.

Biff hit a picture of a naked girl with the tips of his fingers. "Y'know, a smart guy could make a lot of dough dealin' this kind of stuff." he then said to his cronies. 

3-D drained the last of the booze from the bottle. He handed the empty to Biff. "Drink up, Biff!" he then called out.

Biff lifted the bottle to his lips. His eyes opened wide when he realized it was empty. Skinhead, Match, and 3-D laughed as if that was the funniest thing they had ever seen. 

Biff threw down the bottle and punched 3-D's shoulder. "That's so funny, I forgot to laugh," He looked out over the school parking lot as couples started to climb the stairs toward the dance. "So where's that Calvin Klein creep?"

"We don't know, Biff," Skinhead replied sarcastically. "We ain't his secretary!"

The guys started to laugh all over again.

"Well, go find him!" Biff barked angrily, killing the laughter before it could really begin.

The three stooges turned to go up the stairs again, back into the gym. Thor quickly muttered a spell to grant the group invisibility. He didn't want his friends to get spotted by the gang; not when they were this close!

"Ain't you comin', Biff?" Match asked.

Biff shook the girlie magazine in his hand. "I'm leadin'." he then told his buddies. 

Marty and the others continued to pivot away from the gang members as they climbed the stairs past them. Marty found himself looking down at Biff. The burly teenager had stuck himself in a comer on the next landing, between the doorway to the high school annex and a chain-link fence. Biff leaned against the fence and flipped through the magazine, grunting and snickering whenever he found anything particularly to his liking, but besides Biff's laughter, Marty realized, there wasn't a sound out here. The other bullies had gone back into the dance to look for "Calvin" and Biff was all alone.

* * *

"I can see the almanac from here." Sabrina whispered.

"Maybe you should make your move." Atticus added to Marty.

Marty nodded and glanced around, he suddenly stopped once he saw the car of a yellow Packard pull into the parking area. That yellow Packard was very familiar. He pulled out his binoculars to get a closer look. Yep, there was Lorraine in the passenger seat, wearing that dress she'd bought earlier today and he was driving, well, his past self, that is. He was two places at one time.

"This is getting strange." Marty had to admit to the others with a whisper.

The others crept and snuck along with Marty so that anyone could try to get the book from Biff. They soon vaulted from the stairwell on the other side of the chain-link fence and their feet scraped on the concrete once they had landed. Biff glanced behind him, but the group had crouched down low, in the shadows. The bully then shrugged at himself and went back to his magazine. Cherry soon rose up as she was close to the almanac and she began to reach out her hand, only to quickly retract it once the doorway opened and out came Mr. Strickland.

"Well, well, Mr. Tannen," The bald man remarked in that voice that always found you guilty until proven innocent, the others had heard that tone from Mr. Kraft many times before. "How nice to see you here."

"Why, Mr. Strickland, sir," replied in an innocent tone as he suddenly swerved and turned around as he held his magazine close. "Nice to see you here, sir."

"Is that liquor I smell, Tannen?" Strickland demanded.

"I wouldn't know, sir," Biff answered with wide eyes, slowly and patiently in a way that ruffians and bullies always used to make themselves look innocent when in trouble with authority. "I don't know what liquor smells like because I'm too young to drink it."

The others just rolled their eyes as that sounded like the worst bullshit imaginable. Strickland stared at Biff with those trained vice-principal's eyes, guaranteed to see into your soul.

"I see... And what do we have here?" The firm and strict man asked like a jungle predator as he snatched the booklet from Biff's pocket and soon took a look at it. "Sports statistics..." Strickland muttered as he glanced at the cover. "Interesting subject," He opened the book and casually flipped through the pages. He raised a single eyebrow as he looked back at Biff. "Homework, Tannen?"

No, it ain't homework 'cuz I ain't at home." Biff shrugged innocently and cockily. 

Strickland gave Biff one of his disciplinary shoves. "You've got a real attitude problem. You know that, Tannen?" The vice-principal stuck the sports almanac in his pocket. "Just watch it, because one day I'm gonna have you right where I want you: in detention," He pointed an accusing finger in Biff's direction before he marched off with the almanac. "Slacker!"

"Butthead!" Biff yelled after the retreating disciplinarian. He started to shake his fist, then decided to go back up to the dance, instead.

Strickland was crossing the lawn, toward the school door closest to the administrative offices. Marty and his friends soon went to follow closely behind without being suspicious as Strickland appeared to be on the way to his office. Now to get the book back without being seen or heard.

* * *

Meanwhile, Doc could see the Lyon Estates billboard up ahead at last! His legs were heavier than lead. He felt like he had been pedaling this bicycle all day. Come to think of it, he had been pedaling all day, hadn't he?

"Ooh! Wait!" Drell warned as he saw a couple of cars parked up in front of the billboard.

"Has someone discovered the DeLorean?!" Hilda panicked.

As the adults got closer, they saw that there was a pick-up truck and a car parked near the sign. The side of the truck used to read: Twin Pines Ranch, except now the "S" in Pines was x-ed out, as was the word twin, with lone scrawled above it. Something must have happened to one of the rancher's pine trees. Under the ranch name, in smaller letters, were the words: "Otis Peabody, Proprietor."

"Ah, yes... Old Man Peabody: the pine tree breeder..." Doc whispered to himself before seeing the second vehicle which was a police car. He then stopped his bike a few feet away.

The farmer, a thin, hyperactive sort, was waving his arms and shouting. In one hand he held a shotgun, in the other some sort of magazine. "It was a flyin' saucer, I tell ya'!" he then yelled at the cop. "From Pluto! Just like this one!" he then added as he took out his son's comic book.

The cop, a bit more heavyset and a whole lot calmer than the farmer, looked skeptical.

"I seen it come down here before dawn!" Peabody insisted.

Doc had to wonder if he was talking about the DeLorean at dawn since that had happened to the kids at the same time.

"And I keep on you, there's nothing out here, Mr. Peabody," The cop answered patiently. "It must have been your imagination."

"No, sir!" Peabody insisted as he shook his head stubbornly. "It's around here somewhere! It's the same mutated sons of bitches that wrecked my bam last week, and I'm stayin' right here 'til I spot 'em and I'm gonna blast 'em!"

Hilda, Drell, and Zelda looked scared and concerned for the kids before Doc approached the two men with a friendly grin.

"You mean the flying saucer?" Doc asked helpfully. "I saw it, too! It went way over there--" he then pointed way back in the way he and the others had come. "A couple of miles!" He waved back that way to indicate the immense distance. "Way... Out... There!"

Peabody grinned, happy to be in on the chase. "Thanks, Mister!" he called to Doc as he climbed into his truck. "C'mon, flatfoot, let's go!"

The cop jumped into his cruiser, and both of them took off toward town. Doc waited until they were out of sight before he looked behind the billboard with Drell, Hilda, and Zelda.

"The DeLorean's still here, but what's keeping the kids?" Zelda wondered.

* * *

**_MEANWHILE..._ **

Strickland had disappeared. The hall inside the school was deserted, but then Marty noticed there was a light on behind one of the office doors. He crept to the door and opened it a crack. The office beyond was broken into halves by a glass partition. The half closer to Marty was where Strickland's secretary had her desk. Strickland had gone into the far end of the room, which was his office. Marty and the others stepped into the outer office, silently closing the door to the hallway behind him. They could see Mr. Strickland moving around behind the smoked glass. It looked like the vice-principal's back was to them. The kids quickly crossed the room with ease and stealth so that way, nobody could hear them. Just because they were invisible didn't mean they couldn't be heard! Strickland threw the almanac down on his desk, then sat down in his swivel chair.

He opened a drawer and pulled out a whiskey bottle. The group looked surprised to see the high school principal of all people having a drink, especially since school faculty usually frowned upon students engaging in such activities. They wondered what to do as they just sat and waited and all they could hear was their pounding heartbeats and the anxiety was rather high like a Mel Brooks movie. Strickland moved the little American flag on his desk out of the way and leaned forward to grab the almanac. However, the door closed and Strickland got up. He went to the door, wondering what happened, then opened and closed it again before sitting down back down.

The group hid underneath his desk before Strickland heard something outside and moved his chair closer to the window. Cherry decided to try and grab the almanac, but just as she did Strickland moves back again, slamming his chair against Cherry's hand and Marty forced his hat into her mouth to make her bite down and not scream out in pain. Strickland then finished his drink and leaned forward as Cherry pounded her hands on the floor without making a sound as tears streamed down her face and the others tried to keep her quiet. Strickland then got up and took the almanac, though he threw the book away into the bin and left the room at what felt like an eternity.

"Yes!" Marty gasped happily as he found the almanac and opened it up, only to see that inside was covered in images of scantily clad women. "NO!"

"What is it, Marty?" Sabrina asked before she saw. "Oh, no."

"Ooh La La... No! Ooh La La?" Marty complained as he couldn't believe it. "Ooh La La? Ooh La La?"

"Dang it." Atticus complained.

"One of those stupid girlie mags!" Lionel fumed, ripping it to pieces in a fit of anger. "That means Biff still has the stinkin' book!"

"Shit!" Marty yelled as he couldn't believe this. He then pulled his walkie-talkie out of his pocket. "Doc!" he said as he pressed the talk button. "Trouble. We blew it." He quickly described what had happened to him.

 ** _"Where's the book?"_ **Doc's voice answered him.

"Biff must still have it on him!" Marty said with a groan.

 ** _"Where's Biff?"_ **Doc asked.

"I don't know!" Marty exclaimed, his voice close to despair as he looked out the window of Strickland's office, only to see the parking lot. 

**_"Don't you have any idea where he is?"_** Drell demanded.

"No, man," Marty replied grimly. "He could be anywhere by now. For all I know he could have hopped a Greyhound and left town!"

 ** _"Great Scott!"_ **Doc exclaimed. **_"This is serious shit!"_**

"Tell me about it!" Marty answered, ready to descend into misery.

 ** _"Think, Marty, think!"_ **Doc insisted. **_"Where would Biff have gone?"_**

Marty shook his head. "Doc, if I knew that, we'd go after him."

But Doc just wouldn't let it go. **_"Marty, the entire future depends on your finding Biff and getting that book back!"_**

"I know, Doc. I just don't know where to--" Marty stopped. 

Somebody was yelling outside. It was Lorraine. "Stop it. Biff!" she screamed. "You'll break his arm!"

It then hit the kids of what was going on right behind them. Even though Biff had gotten the sports almanac, and the group had come back here to try to get it back, nothing had really changed about that night at the "Enchantment Under the Sea" dance. Biff and George were still going to have their confrontation! And the gang could still get the book!

"Of course!" Marty shouted into the walkie-talkie. "I got one more chance! I'll call you back!"

 ** _"Roger, ten-four,"_** Drell replied with relief. **_"Message acknowledged. Standing by."_**

Marty ran to the office door, unlocked the deadbolt, and took off. He'd have to time this just right, but it could work. It had to! Thor cast a remedy spell to undo the group's invisibility once they were all outside.

* * *

Just in time, as George soon hit Biff and he looked at himself with strong disbelief and he soon turned to see Lorraine who was rescued from Biff's efforts.

"Yes!" The group cheered in victory as it happened again and Marty actually got to see it that time.

"There's a fight over here!" A student called out. "Come on, guys!"

"Talk about déjà vu." Marty remarked.

"Indeed." Cherry agreed.

"Are you okay?" George asked Lorraine as he helped her up and they soon walked off together hand-in-hand for the gym to go back to the dance.

A crowd, including the 1955 adventure team had developed before they suddenly dashed off as they had something to do as they looked at a photograph.

"Okay, everybody, let's back up now, huh?" Marty said as he approached the group. "Let's back up, just everybody back up. Give him a little bit of room, okay, a little bit of air. It's okay. I know CPR, I know CPR."

Biff soon began to wake up.

"What's CPR?" One kid then asked.

Biff then woke up and saw Marty and the group. "You--" he then glared at them.

Cherry then suddenly punched Biff and the bully fell unconscious as Marty took the almanac out of Biff's jacket.

"He's fine." Atticus said before bolting off with the others.

"Hey, did you just take his wallet?!" The kid called out as the group suddenly ran away to go and meet Doc at the DeLorean to fix the timestream again. "He just took that guy's wallet!"

"No we didn't!" Lionel called as he and the others took off, before he turned them invisible once again.

"Yo, Doc!" Marty called, holding up the sports almanac as if Doc Brown might be able to see it. "Success! I've got it!"

Doc replied, "Thank goodness! We'll be on our way as soon as I reload Mr. Fusion. We'll pick you up on the roof of the gym!"

"The roof of the gym!" Atticus replied. "Ten-four!"

Marty shoved the walkie-talkie in one jacket pocket, and Lionel put the almanac in his pocket. Now, to get to the top of the gym, and get this whole thing over with for good. Marty had to admit it; he'd be glad when all this was history. He heard the song "Earth Angel" coming from the gym as he climbed the stairs. He remembered the dance band: The Starlighters. It had been fun to play with them that time; the last time he was here. Marty realized there were three pairs of legs, male legs, coming down the stairs toward him and his friends.

"Don't worry, we just need to stay quiet," Lionel whispered. "That way, it's like nobody was here!"

Cherry then suddenly let out a sneeze.

"Shh!" The others shushed her.

3-D, Match, and Skinhead began to look around for Marty and his group as they thought they heard something, but they weren't very lucky in finding anyone.

* * *

Doc climbed into the DeLorean with the witches and warlock and set the destination display for good old 1985. "Better to do it now." he then said to them.

"Of course, now to get to the school for the poor dears." Hilda replied.

Doc then started the DeLorean up and lifted it smoothly from the ground. He cleared the billboard in a matter of seconds, but somebody was coming down the road, on the other side! It was a pick-up truck. The truck screeched to a halt as soon as the driver spotted the flying car.

"Oh, shoot." Hilda and Zelda gulped as they recognized the truck.

Old man Peabody soon jumped out, brandishing his shotgun.

Doc decided it was time to get out of here. He started to perform the sort of thing they always called "evasive maneuvers" as Peabody aimed and fired.

Doc threw the DeLorean into a mini-nosedive so it swooped almost to the ground, and then began climbing again, right into the real-estate pennants hanging from the Lyons Estates sign! He heard cloth rip as the pennants got caught on the underside of the DeLorean.

"Sorry about that, Professor." Drell grinned bashfully.

"Oh, well, it's not the end of the world, just as long as we get out of here as quickly as possible." Doc shrugged at the warlock.

"Come back here, you space varmint!" Old Man Peabody called after them as they took off.

But by then the DeLorean, even carefully flown at under 84 miles per hour; was gone.

"That was just too close for comfort, Dr. Brown," Zelda said to the inventor. "You need to be more careful, especially with how you use your plutonium and that flux capacitor you invented."

"Why, yes, yes," Doc nodded. "So nice to see a woman who shares my vision and thoughts."

"It's quite simple, really." Zelda smiled before he smiled back.

"Science Babble, Science Babble, Science Babble." Drell and Hilda smirked at each other like a couple of immature kids who met a couple of geeks.

"Knock it off," Zelda remarked. "Next stop, the high school!"

And so, they wasted no time in heading right that way.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

Biff groaned as he was coming around and the kid who thought Marty took his wallet looked excited, looking ready to snitch. Biff opened his eyes and rubbed his jaw. He sat up and blinked like he was having trouble remembering where he was. He reached back to hike up his pants, then frowned and felt along his back.

"What the hell?" Biff muttered as he looked down on the lawn as if he was missing something.

"He stole your wallet, didn't he?" The kid asked, trying not to spit despite his excitement.

"Huh?" Biff replied.

"Those kids took something off you while you were lying there!" The kid exclaimed, almost clapping his hands that he might actually be right for a change. "I knew it was your wallet!"

"What kids?" Biff demanded. "Who?"

"One of 'em was a little guy in a leather jacket," The kid replied. "I don't know his name."

"Where did he go?" Biff asked darkly.

"That way." The kid pointed out, looking a little too into this.

Biff pushed the kid out of the way and lumbered toward the gym. The kid looked very excited and hopeful that this would give him brownie points from Biff and wouldn't be used as a human punching bag for a good two or three weeks. Marty looked at the catwalk in front of him. Actually, you couldn't even call it a catwalk. It was really only a pair of long bars that the lights hung from; two bars that stretched high across the stage. And those bars were covered with a thick layer of dust. They looked like they hadn't been touched in years! But there wasn't time for another plan. The other Marty was halfway through his guitar solo! He had to get over to the other side of the stage before his other self got demolished by Biff's gang!

"C'mon, Marty, you got this," Mo encouraged.

The bars swung sickeningly back and forth as Marty grabbed them. No time for another plan, he told himself again and quickly hoisted himself onto the bars so that he had a hand and foot on each of them. Now, he reasoned, all he had to do was crawl across. The right bar swung away from him. Marty felt his right foot slip free and fall through space, straight toward his guitar-playing double! He twisted wildly back toward his left, and, somehow, managed to regain his balance without losing his grip. He crawled across the rest of the twin bars slowly, carefully, reaching out one hand, then one foot, then the other hand and foot, until he finally made it to the other side of the stage, where he could get a firm grip on an iron support pole, but he'd made it to the sandbags, too; 15 or 20 of them, all tied together in one, big bundle.

And there, almost directly underneath him, were the three hoods. Marty quickly untied all but one slipknot on the bunch of sandbags. 3-D and the others were standing down there, watching as his other self played those last wild chords. And those chords were wild. Marty began to think that maybe, just maybe, he got a little carried away near the end. 

"Lucky we're invisible," Lionel chuckled. "That way nobody can see us..."

"You don't think I overdid it with that guitar solo, did you?" Marty asked the others.

"Maybe just a smidge," Cherry replied. "You looked like you had a lot of fun though."

Marty chuckled sheepishly to the others.

"I guess you guys aren't ready for that yet," 1955 Marty said shallowly to his audience. "But your kids are gonna love it."

"Now it's time for us to go back home and then we'll go home with Drell, Hilda, and Zelda." Cherry told the others after the song had ended.

"Right," Lionel replied. "Now we just have to make it to the roof. Remember, Biff can't see us, so we should be good."

"All right, let's get going then before anything else happens." Sabrina nodded.

* * *

And so, they dashed off to get to the rooftop to meet Doc, Hilda, Zelda, and Drell.

"Hey Doc, success, everything's cool." Marty said on the walkie-talkie.

 ** _"Great, we'll be landing on the school roof in about one minute."_** Doc's voice replied.

"We'll be there." The group promised.

They soon made it into the hallway and came through a door as 1955 Marty was on his way out before seeing 1955 Lorraine.

"Lorraine!"

"Marty, that was very interesting music."

1985 Marty soon decided to watch this through the door.

"I hope you don't mind, but George asked if he could take me home." Lorraine soon continued.

"Great good, good, Lorraine," 1955 Marty replied. "I had a feeling about you two."

"I have a feeling too." Lorraine smiled at him.

"Alright, now I'll just teleport us to the rooftop." Lionel replied as he snapped his fingers, making them vanish from the scene again.


	10. Back from the Future

"I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to that." Marty commented.

"Oh, you will eventually," Sabrina replied. "Especially with me around." she then added bashfully since she was a teenage witch and all.

"So... Cherry..." Lionel soon spoke with a small chuckle and hopeful smile. "...Did you ever think about my offer?"

"Hm?" Cherry blinked.

"Before we got wrapped up in all this crazy time travel stuff," Lionel explained. "About... Imagine you and me... I do?"

"Ohh..." Cherry then said. "...I'm sorry, Lionel. I promise I haven't forgotten about that, but I still need time to think."

"Well, alright," Lionel replied. "You haven't got a time limit, that's for sure."

"I have given it some thought though." Cherry nodded.

Lionel nodded back, trying to be patient.

"Don't worry, Lionel; I'm sure she'll turn around soon." Atticus smiled.

"And I hope I can tell Harvey something." Sabrina whispered to herself.

"I don't think you have to," Thor smirked at his future cousin. "He already seems to be invested."

"Alright, we should be fine until the others arrive with the car," Marty replied. "Good thing we're invisible, otherwise we could've gotten into some real trouble back there."

"Oh, yeah." The group nodded for definite.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Marty asked Lionel. "I really could've used that when I was a kid and I set fire to the living room rug."

"How did you even do that?" Atticus asked.

"...I don't wanna talk about it." Marty replied bashfully.

"It'll take a while, but it's relatively simple," Lionel replied. "Once this whole muck-up is done, I'll gladly demonstrate."

"Could he even?" Thor whispered to Lionel. "I mean... He's a mortal."

"I think as of now, he's actually a Time Lord." Cherry remarked.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"It's not outside the realm of possibility," Lionel replied. "Simply a matter of harnessing one's chi energy."

"Hmm..." Thor and Atticus both looked thoughtful about that.

* * *

Eventually, lightning began to flash.

"Time to go home, kids!" Drell soon called out from up above as Doc drove the DeLorean over.

"All right!" The group cheered as this was the big time.

"Have you got the book?" Zelda asked.

"Check, guys!" Marty called out as he felt the sports almanac inside his jacket.

"Burn it!" The adults told the kids.

"Burn it... All right... Does anyone have a match?" Sabrina asked.

Cherry put her hands in her pockets before taking out the matchbox from the casino hotel in 1985A and soon brought out one of the matches. "All right, let's burn this sucker." she then said. She then struck a match and threw it into the book which subsequently began to erupt into a small ball of flames, the pages disintegrating within the flames and taking its secrets with it.

Everyone else just stood by and watched the flames dance as the sports almanac would be no more. 2015 Biff appeared to be dragging himself as he was found to be in a great deal of pain and suddenly fell to the ground, clutching his stomach before he began to fade away and disappear from existence. Cherry soon checked the matchbox she brought with her and words then started to change! Eventually, they changed from _"Biff's Pleasure Paradise"_ to _"Biff Auto Dealing"_.

Marty then pulled out his newspaper. The headline changed from _"George McFly Murdered"_ to _"George McFly Honored"_. "Doc, Doc, the newspaper changed!" he then called through the walkie-talkie. "Now my father's alive! That means everything's back to normal, right?" he then asked.

In the DeLorean, Doc pulled out the newspaper he had. The headlines changed from _"Emmett Brown Committed"_ to _"Emmett Brown Commended"_ , _"Nixon To Seek Fifth Term"_ to _"Reagan To Seek Second Term"_ and _"Biffco Builds New Dioxin Plant"_ to _"Mayor Wilson Vetoes Zoning Bill"_. "Mission accomplished." he then smiled warmly with Hilda, Zelda, and Drell.

"I always wanted to get that Nixon," Drell glared as he shook his fists. "Not sure who's worse... Him in this Realm or Tim the Witch Smeller."

Hilda and Zelda then shushed him.

"All is right with the world!" Lionel declared. "Now let's get in, and go home already! Next stop, the future!"

"That means Jennifer's okay and Atticus's little sister's okay and Einie's okay, right?" Marty soon asked.

"That's right Marty!" Doc replied through the walkie-talkie. "It's the ripple effect, the future is back. Now let's go home!"

"Right Doc, let's get our asses back to the future-" Marty nodded before lightning struck and brought down a tree. "Hey! Are you guys okay?!"

"That was a close one, kids, we almost bought the farm!" Hilda chuckled.

"Be careful, you don't want to get struck by lightning-" Sabrina warned the adults.

However, the DeLorean suddenly got struck, causing it to spin around and accelerate until it reaches 88 miles per hour. With a flash, the DeLorean suddenly disappeared.

"No... NO!" Cherry gasped.

"Aw, SHIT!" Lionel exclaimed. "What the hell do we do now?!"

The group looked at each other as they were visible again. Suddenly, they came down the road outside of town and Marty tried to touch base back with Doc through the walkie-talkie, though there was no answer. The pennant, which had been attached to the DeLorean, soon landed on the ground as that seemed to be a permanent case of them being stuck in 1955.

"Oh, no!" Marty cried. "They're gone!"

"Aunt Hilda... Aunt Zelda..." Sabrina whimpered. "They were the only family I had left... And now they're gone."

* * *

It soon started to rain down on them as the group just looked sad and miserable as they had no way to get back to 1985, unless they waited 30 years later of course, but they couldn't just do that.

"I could really use that Time Ball right about now." Sabrina said as she choked back some sobbing.

Cherry just glared into the distance and crossed her arms as tears formed in her eyes as her friends started to cry. Through the rain, Marty saw a pair of headlights coming down the road from the direction of town.

The car stopped on the other side of the billboard. What was going on now? For a wild second, Marty was afraid that Biff had come after him! Marty peeked around the edge of the sign. No, the car was some kind of dark sedan. Marty didn't recognize it, and neither did his friends.

A man wearing a hat and a trench coat stepped out of the car. "Hello?" The guy with the trench coat yelled. "Anyone here?"

The group looked curious of the guy who was unknown to all of them. Could he had been from the FBI?

"Marty?" The other guy yelled as loud as he could over the incoming rainstorm. "Marty McFly? Marty McFly," the guy called over the storm, "if you're here, please show yourself."

Marty soon stepped out to see this mysterious man up close.

"Is your name Marty McFly?" The man asked sharply.

Marty was almost about to say that it wasn't his name, but he soon decided to since he had gone this far anyway. "Yeah..." he then answered. 

"Five-foot four, brown hair, uh-huh..." The man said to himself as he took a good look at Marty before speaking to him again as he reached inside of his trench coat. "Marty, I've got something for you: A letter."

"A letter?" Marty asked, flinching at first since he expected a gun. 

It was an old, yellowed envelope, with a red wax seal holding it closed.

The other guy reached back inside his trench coat again and pulled out a small clipboard. "You'll have to sign for it first," He then said, reaching again inside his coat to search around in some inner pocket. "If I can find a pen."

The gang couldn't believe this.

"You've got a letter for us?" Cherry asked incredulously. "That's impossible! Who are you, anyway?"

The mysterious man stepped behind the billboard to get out of the rain. "I'm from Western Union," he explained, still searching his pockets, "And actually, a bunch of us in the office were hoping you could shed some light on the subject," he then smiled to show that he was friendly. "You see, this envelope's been in our company's possession for 70 years. It was given to us with explicit instructions that it be delivered to a group of youngsters with your descriptions answering to the names of Marty and Co. at this exact location and at this exact minute on November 12th, 1955," he then grinned once he finally found a pen and continued to explain what he was doing there. "We had a bet going as to whether this 'Marty' would actually be here," he sighed. "Looks like I lost."

Marty looked back at the letter in the guy's hand. This was still pretty incredible. "Did you say 70 years?" he then asked.

"That's right," The man nodded as he handed Marty the clipboard and the pen. "Sign on line six, please."

Marty signed, and the man handed him the letter, then Lionel broke open the seal. He pulled out the yellowed sheets and carefully unfolded them. It was quite a letter, handwritten, a good four pages long. Marty turned to the last page. There, at the bottom, were the signatures:

**_Your friends in time:_ **

**_"Doc" Emmett L. Brown_ **

**_Hilda & Zelda Spellman_ **

**_& Drell Grimwood_ **

And—if there was any doubt that this really _was_ written by Doc Brown, below that was that ridiculously stylized "E—L—B" that Doc always liked to sign his memos and notes with.

"Doc!" Marty said aloud.

"Pawheezle!" exclaimed Lionel, as he turned to the beginning of the letter and started to read.

**_Dear Marty, Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Lionel, Thor & Sabrina: If my calculations are correct, you will receive this letter immediately after you saw the_ **

**_DeLorean struck by lightning. First, let me assure you that Drell, Zelda, Hilda and I are all alive and well. We have been living happily in the year 1885 for these past few months--_ **

Marty stopped reading. "1885?" he said aloud.

The Western Union guy tried to lean over Marty's shoulder to get a look at the letter. Marty turned around so the guy in the trench coat couldn't see. After all, he remembered Doc's rules about time travel. And rule one seemed to be: The fewer people who knew about it, the better! The gang skimmed the rest of the letter quickly, muttering to himself over the good parts.

"Too many jigawatts ..." Marty continued as he turned the page. "Time circuits shorted..." he reached the end of the letter again. "1885!" he repeated to himself. Doc and the others were stranded back in the wild west. There had to be something Marty could do, and Marty realized just what it was! He stuffed Doc's letter in his pocket, and the group headed back for town.

''Hey!" The Western Union guy yelled behind them. "Can't you even tell me what this is all about?"

Marty and the others kept on running.

"No?" The Western Union guy called in the most disappointed voice Marty had ever heard.

"YA-HOOEY!" Lionel exclaimed. "Looks like the odds are back in our favor!"

"Keep going!" Cherry announced.

The Western Union guy soon decided to just get going. "Tell me, kids, are you all right? Do you need any help? he then asked frantically. 

"There's only one man who can help us." Marty said in determination.

* * *

Soon, at the Courthouse Square, 1955 Doc was at the clocktower. He's on it holding the cables. He watched the DeLorean from the Part 1, with 1955 Marty inside with his group of friends approached the clocktower. Doc then finished connecting everything and then slid down the rope before grunting. The DeLorean then hit 88 miles per hour and let off blue flashes; it was about ready to travel through time. Doc then got the cable out of the branch. Lightning struck it, and the lightning caused electricity to go down the cables, which Doc reconnected just in time, getting himself a slight electric shock as he did so. The lightning then entered the flux capacitor and the 1955 group made it back in time.

Doc danced with delight because the experiment was successful. "Yoo! It works! Ha, ha, ha!" he then laughed as he turned to the Courthouse in happiness and delight and turned to his car, just as the 1985 group ran toward the inventor.

"Doc! Doc! Doc!" Marty called out. "Doc!"

"What?" Doc asked before turning and gasped to see the group. "Argh! Ghosts!"

"Okay, relax Doc, it's us, it's us, it's Marty!" Marty told his friend.

"And us too!" Cherry and the group added.

"No, it can't be you... I just sent you back to the future!" Doc told them.

"I know, you did send us back to the future, but we're back." Atticus said.

"We're back _from_ the future!" Sabrina added.

"It's true!" Mo added.

"...Great Scott..." Doc uttered out weakly before he then suddenly fainted in the middle of the ground.

"Great. We killed him." Cherry shrugged at the others.

"Knock it off, wouldja?" Atticus retorted. "He just passed out!"

"Doc?" Marty called, bending over his fallen friend. "Doc?"

But Doc didn't answer.

TO BE CONTINUED!

In our third and final adventure, Marty and his friends end up back in 1885 Hill Valley, where they reunite with their old friends Doc Brown, Hilda, Drell, and Zelda! And while it looks like there's love in the air, trouble's got a name, and this time, its name is "Mad Dog Tannen"! Can Marty and the gang find a way out of this mess? And will Marty ever learn to not let others provoke him? Find out next time in " _Back to the Future 3_ ", coming Summer 1990!


End file.
